


Les Loups de Mer

by Alex_Crow



Series: Карибский цикл (Джеймс Норрингтон/Катрин Морó Деланнуа) [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents, Strong Female Characters, The Royal Navy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Crow/pseuds/Alex_Crow
Summary: Борьба с пиратством становится больше, чем долгом перед королем и законом, когда в дело вмешивается женщина.
Relationships: James Norrington/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Карибский цикл (Джеймс Норрингтон/Катрин Морó Деланнуа) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830742
Kudos: 3





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Les Loups de Mer (Eng. version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569103) by [Alex_Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Crow/pseuds/Alex_Crow)



> Les loups de mer (фр.) — морские волки.
> 
> Я продолжаю фотошопить, как кретин.  
> https://ibb.co/1zc9H8s  
> https://ibb.co/njwYNgy  
> https://ibb.co/g9cTpbJ  
> Последним прямо горжусь, не зря с цветокоррекцией мучалась.
> 
> Весь альбом с артами:  
> https://ibb.co/album/iO9TRF
> 
> Но должна сказать, что видео я делаю лучше, чем фотошоплю.  
> https://youtu.be/KPzxC-GTpqM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Такелаж — общее название всех снастей для управления рангоутом и парусами.

Из-за неплотно прикрытой двери кают-компании доносился драматичный, намеренно понижаемый до вкрадчивого шепота голос третьего лейтенанта.

— …и паруса у нее черные, словно сама смерть, сплошь изрешеченные пушечными залпами…

— Прямо сплошь? — почти фальцетом спрашивал четвертый лейтенант, впервые поднявшийся на борт «Разящего» всего за несколько дней до их выхода в море и еще не успевший наслушаться подобных баек в портовых тавернах.

— Да, и говорят, будто такелажем на ней управляет сам дьявол. От того ее и называют самым быстроходным кораблем Карибского моря.

— Лейтенант Гроувз, — многозначительно сказал Джеймс, открывая дверь в кают-компанию, и незадачливый болтун выронил вилку, застигнутый врасплох голосом капитана. — Должен напомнить вам, что это военный корабль Его Величества короля Карла II, и на его борту неуместны трактирные сплетни пьяных матросов. Вас это тоже касается, лейтенант Джиллетт.

_Самый быстроходный корабль с рваными парусами, подумать только._

— Простите, сэр, — пробормотали оба любителя потравить морские байки, принимая покаянный вид. Первый лейтенант смерил сконфуженных сплетников взглядом и зычно расхохотался.

— Расслабьтесь, лейтенант Джиллетт. Наш капитан грозен только в утренние часы, и к обеду ему обычно надоедает щелкать кнутом.

— Благодарю покорнейше, Фрэнсис, за очередной подрыв моего авторитета, — сухо парировал Джеймс, закрывая дверь и проходя к столу. — Мало мне лейтенантских…

— Что вы, сэр, — немедленно съехидничал в ответ пройдоха Фрэнсис Хагторп, и не подумав устыдиться. — Лейтенанты относятся к вам с огромным уважением. Клянусь, мы даже короля так не уважаем, как вас, — и потянулся к стоящему на столе графину. — Вина, сэр?

Джеймс дождался, когда проштрафившиеся лейтенанты Гроувз и Джиллетт торопливо прикончат свой обед и сбегут из кают-компании, откинулся на спинку стула и смерил невозмутимо жующего Хагторпа многозначительным взглядом.

— В чем я провинился на этот раз? — спросил тот, куда больше заинтересованный содержимым своей тарелки, чем разговором с капитаном.

— Я был лейтенантом почти десять лет, — ответил Джеймс. — Я знаю, что они обычно говорят о своих капитанах. И друг о друге. Ты уже поведал лейтенанту Джиллету, что в случае моего недовольства ему придется в одиночку драить весь корабль?

— Никак нет, — фыркнул Фрэнсис. — Я не настолько жесток. Поэтому я сказал, что ему придется чистить твои сапоги.

— Хм, — протянул Джеймс, сделав вид, что всерьез задумался над предложением. — Дельная мысль.

— Власть портит людей, — назидательно сказал Фрэнсис, поднимая палец. — Сколько раз я это говорил?

Джеймс смерил его удивленным взглядом и ответил:

— Ни разу.

— Да? — задумался Фрэнсис, нахмурив темные брови. — Ну, я это подразумевал. И тебя она однозначно испортит.

— Ты же всегда говорил, что я слишком правильный.

— Вот-вот, приятель. Таких, как ты, вечно тянет переделать мир по собственному усмотрению. Надо было всё же прислать тебе вызов, пока мы были одного звания.

— Я смотрю, вам, лейтенант, очень хочется скрестить с кем-нибудь шпагу. Могу предложить заменить ее щеткой, чтобы не растрачивать силы попусту.

Фрэнсис ожидаемо пропустил предложение мимо ушей.

— Лучше скажите, капитан, намерены ли вы бросать якорь у берегов славного острова Мартиника?

— У нас такая нужда в роме? — задал Джеймс первый пришедший в голову вопрос, чтобы скрыть свое смятение. Мартиника, владения французской короны, славящиеся плантациями сахарного тростника, табака и кофе. Почти три года назад на борт «Разящего» поднялась женщина с Мартиники, прятавшая за пазухой украденные у голландцев бумаги. И сошла вскоре после того, как сказала ему, что ждет ребенка. Джеймс не знал, кого она родила и родила ли вообще, не знал, как воспринял это ее муж, потому что она не позволила вмешаться, и не знал ничего о том, как она жила после этого. Даже став капитаном — получив право командовать лучшим военным кораблем в этих водах — он по-прежнему не мог броситься на Мартинику, чтобы отыскать ее. А даже если бы и мог... то что бы он сказал?

_Нет, Джеймс. Ты не оставишь флот. Я и не прошу тебя. Я того не стою._

— Нет, у нас такая нужда в свежей пресной воде, — ответил Фрэнсис, не зная, о чем задумался капитан, но в следующее мгновение проницательно сощурил глаза. — По-твоему, у нас могут возникнуть неприятности? Помнится мне, король нынче в мире с Францией.

Король — да. А вот капитан Норрингтон... Чувство умиротворения было последним, что вызывали у него мысли о Катрин. Отчаянная, страстная и хитрая, словно лисица, Катрин Деланнуа с тонкой улыбкой на губах и лукавыми искрами в прозрачных зеленых глазах. Женщина, которой следовало избегать всеми силами. Женщина, к которой тянуло, словно к водовороту, захватившему корабль неумолимым течением. Ее могло даже не быть на острове — как знать, куда завело ее ныне служение королю Франции? — но якорь падал в воду, словно камень, привязанный к ногам утопленника. И каждый шаг по изъеденной солью пристани, каждый удар каблука на сапогах казался ударом топора по шее.

Губернатор Мартиники выслушал заверения в самых мирных намерениях — заверения, повторяемые уже в третий раз после захода в гавань Сен-Пьера — с нечитаемым выражением лица, но в воде и провианте не отказал. Еще бы не отказать, за звонкое-то золото. В ответ пришлось терпеть высокое собрание богатейших плантаторов острова, явившихся этим вечером в губернаторский дом с целью выпить несколько бокалов вина и сыграть в карты, а заодно пытавшихся выяснить, куда и с какой целью направляются их случайные английские гости. Попытки были весьма неуклюжие и от того еще более раздражающие. Не говоря уже о том, что господа наверняка потешались в мыслях над его отнюдь не безупречным французским выговором.

— Какой корабль! — притворно восхищалась дама средних лет в высоком белоснежном парике, поминутно расправляя широкую, и без того безупречно лежащую юбку густого синего цвета. — Должна признаться, у меня едва не остановилось сердце, когда я увидела вашу красавицу в порту, капитан. Она грозный противник, не так ли?

— Лишь для пиратов и иных врагов английской короны, мадам.

Пустые разговоры, фальшивые улыбки, двусмысленные вопросы и не менее двусмысленные ответы — высшее общество во всей его красе, громкое, броское и невыносимо утомительное. И ведь не сбежишь. Только и можно, что отойти ненадолго к окну и подумать о том, какой легкой кажется корабельная рутина в сравнении с этими прогулками над кишащей змеями ямой. А губернатор продолжал приветствовать стремящихся нанести ему визит плантаторов и богатых горожан. Жаждавших узнать новости о появившемся в гавани корабле под красно-синим флагом.

— А, мадам, и вы решили почтить меня своим присутствием?

— Вы же знаете, как я любопытна, губернатор, — ответил на очередное приветствие негромкий женский голос с ехидными нотками, и Джеймс замер, первые несколько мгновений не решаясь обернуться на его звук. 

Она всё же была на острове.

— Капитан, позвольте представить...

Он повернулся, словно во сне, пропустив мимо ушей слова губернатора. И поначалу видя одну лишь лукавую улыбку на тонком нежном лице.

— Мы знакомы, губернатор, — сказала молодая женщина в совсем простом бордовом платье, едва украшенном вышивкой на свободных, скроенных не по моде, а ради удобства рукавах. И чуть склонила голову набок, уронив на плечо длинные каштановые локоны, едва удерживаемые на затылке черепаховым гребнем с перламутром. Изучая взглядом его лицо и, верно, потешаясь в мыслях над охватившей его растерянностью. А затем ее лукавая улыбка вдруг сделалась удивительно гордой, когда она повторила услышанное от губернатора звание.

— Рада встрече... капитан.


	2. II

С моря дул ветер, отчего вода в небольшом, едва вдающемся в береговую линию заливе шла рябью, словно ощетинившаяся спина огромного зверя. И небо медленно заволакивало кудлатыми черно-серыми тучами, в глубине которых уже мерещились первые проблески белых ветвистых молний.

— Буря идет, — сказала Катрин, увидев пенящиеся повсюду, на сколько хватало глаз, белые гребни на темной, почти черной воде. — Вам повезло зайти в порт, капитан. Такую ночь лучше коротать на суше. И мне повезло, — добавила она почти шепотом. — Я должна была отплыть на рассвете, но теперь мне, верно, придется задержаться на острове.

Она вздрогнула от нового, пробравшего до самых костей порыва ветра и закуталась в тонкую, наброшенную поверх платья темную шаль. И опустила ресницы, словно смущалась направленного на ее профиль взгляда.

— Ты... — начал Джеймс, не зная толком, как задать такой простой и вместе с тем сложный вопрос. Он, офицер Королевского Флота, капитан корабля второго ранга, чувствовал себя мальчишкой, не знающим, как заговорить с женщиной. Но говорить с ней, пожалуй, было единственным, на что он действительно имел право. Лишь говорить и смотреть, помня, что она обвенчана с другим. В прошлый раз у него не вышло.

— У тебя сын, — ответила Катрин, без труда догадавшись, о чем он думает, и уголки ее губ приподнялись в улыбке.

Сын. Мальчик, которого он даже не видел, но который... Его мальчик. Продолжение его жизни в чужой.

Катрин скосила глаза и несколько мгновений смотрела, как меняется выражение его лица от растерянного к радостному, прежде чем сказала почти шепотом.

— Мне не хватало... твоей улыбки.

— Я могу...?

— Увидеть его? — закончила за него Катрин, и ее собственная улыбка сделалась явственнее. — Конечно, почему нет? Хотя придется немного пройтись. Если вы не возражаете, капитан. Нам туда, мимо площади.

И сама взяла его под руку, крепко сжав запястье холодными пальцами. Прикосновение вызвало неожиданную и нешуточную дрожь. Слишком живы оказались воспоминания о ночах на борту «Разящего». И слишком сильно вдруг захотелось... не просто вспомнить, какой она была в те ночи.

— Ну теперь пойдут разговоры, что я потаскуха. Если уже не пошли.

Джеймс ответил осуждающим взглядом, вызвавшим лишь еще одну улыбку. Ее манера подшучивать над всем и вся порой становилась совершенно... неудобной. Когда она начинала смеяться над собой.

— Вы похожи, Джеймс, — посерьезнела Катрин, подбирая подол платья свободной рукой и мгновенно приноравливаясь к его шагу. Вероятно, чересчур поспешному и размашистому шагу, лучше любых слов выдающему волнение. — И хоть кто-то в нашем несчастном городишке должен это заметить. Во всяком случае... — она едва слышно вздохнула, на мгновение опустив взгляд. — Многие наверняка уже заметили, что он совершенно не похож на Анри.

— Как... его зовут?

— Жан. Жан-Марен, — ответила Катрин, и в глазах у нее вспыхнули веселые искры при виде его улыбки. — Я знала, что ты поймешь.

Да что уж тут понимать? Его французский был не настолько плох.

Разговор едва складывался. Слишком много прошло времени, да и пропасть между ними с самого начала была слишком большой. В любом вопросе мог таиться скрытый смысл, любой ответ мог оказаться неискренним.

— И давно ли... ты стал капитаном? — осторожно спросила Катрин, ежась на ветру. С каждым мгновением небо над головой становилось всё темнее.

— Почти год назад.

— А прежний капитан, я полагаю... получил повышение? Не могу вспомнить его имени, вот ведь незадача.

— Нет, он погиб несколько раньше. Во время абордажа пиратского корабля. Меня сочли... достойным заменить его на посту, — неловко признался Джеймс и спросил. — Почему ты... пошла к губернатору?

— Мой муж настороженно относится к чужим кораблям в такой близости от Мартиники. В его памяти еще слишком живо сражение с англичанами у этих берегов*. Когда же это было? Семнадцать лет назад, если я верно помню. Поэтому когда моя сестра прибежала с криками, что в порт зашел трехпалубный корабль под английским флагом, Анри не на шутку встревожился.

И послал жену разузнать, что к чему? Не опасаясь, что англичане — или обыкновенные пираты под английским флагом, хотя они едва ли могли владеть таким кораблем — явились с намерениями отнюдь не дружелюбными и способны дать пушечный залп по городу?

— Я узнала корабль, — продолжила Катрин, не давая ему заострить внимание на этой мысли. — Я... надеялась, что это ты. И что я смогу хотя бы увидеть тебя.

Дорога вышла из города и запетляла вверх по поросшему зеленой травой холму. Затем спустилась с него вновь и повела среди раскидистых деревьев, окончательно погрузивших всё вокруг в густой сумрак. Высоко над головой заворчали в тучах первые, еще совсем далекие раскаты грома. Катрин поежилась вновь и пошла быстрее. А потом, увидев показавшиеся между деревьями светлые стены, разжала руку и почти побежала вперед, подобрав подол платья. Побежала, увидев играющего у крыльца маленького ребенка. Джеймс, напротив, невольно замедлил шаг.

— И что это вы делаете на улице в такую премерзкую погоду, месье?! — голос у нее звучал весело, но веселость эта была напускной, едва скрывавшей встревоженные нотки. — А если бы пошел дождь, и вы простудились? Как не совестно так меня пугать! — в шутку пристыдила ребенка Катрин, подхватив его на руки, и села на крыльцо, усадив сына себе на колени. И, подняв на Джеймса лукавые глаза, поманила его пальцем.

Он не сразу сделал первый шаг. Промедлил несколько мгновений, не сводя глаз с круглого лица ребенка, обрамленного растрепанными завитками темных волос. Катрин сказала, что сын похож на него, но сейчас Джеймс видел куда больше сходства между мальчиком и его матерью. Особенно во взгляде, горящем тем же любопытством, что всегда отличало Катрин.

_Мне нет нужды разглашать ваши секреты, лейтенант. Но я, увы, чересчур любопытна от природы. Мне было бы интересно узнать, если вы пожелаете рассказать._

Видит Небо, ни один кровавый абордаж и ни один ломающий мачты шторм не был так страшен, как необходимость сделать всего несколько шагов, разделявших его с этой женщиной и ребенком в ее руках.

— Жан, — с гордостью сказала Катрин, когда Джеймс всё же решился подойти и опустился на одно колено перед самым крыльцом. — Поздоровайся со своим отцом.

— Добрый вечер, — ответил мальчик звонким голосом, ничуть не удивившись словам матери, и протянул вперед руку. — Мама говорила, что вы моряк, месье. 

— Да, — согласился Джеймс, пожимая маленькую, будто утонувшую в его руке ладошку. Для своего возраста этот ребенок говорил на редкость чисто и правильно. По-французски, конечно же. И грассировал куда сильнее, чем Катрин.

— Когда я вырасту, то тоже стану моряком, — заявил Жан, с интересом рассматривая позументы на офицерском мундире. — И у меня будет больша-а-ая шляпа! 

Джеймс не удержался от смешка, и Катрин опустила ресницы, пряча заблестевшие глаза.

— Не сомневаюсь, месье. Полагаю, вы уже готовы получить звание лейтенанта?

У ребенка радостно вспыхнули глаза, а у растроганной матери задрожали губы, и Джеймс протянул руку, осторожно сжимая холодные пальцы. Катрин подняла ресницы, встретившись с ним взглядом, и они оба чуть подались вперед. Медленно, почти робко, не решаясь ни дотронуться до едва приоткрывшихся губ, ни отстраниться, притворившись, что это движение было лишь ошибкой. Досадной оплошностью, которую не могли допустить офицер Королевского Флота и добропорядочная замужняя женщина. Не могли, но...

— Катрин, дорогая, ты уже вернулась?! — раздавшийся одновременно со скрипом открывающейся двери голос заставил ее вздрогнуть, а Джеймса — вскинуть голову, не пряча глаза под полями шляпы, и встретиться взглядом с остановившимся на крыльце сухопарым, опирающимся на трость стариком.

— О, — сказал Анри Деланнуа, не слишком, казалось, удивившись появлению на пороге его дома постороннего мужчины. — Что ж, мне следовало догадаться, — хмыкнул он и вновь обратился к жене. — Полагаю, нам следует накрыть стол на семерых.

— Я об этом позабочусь, — покладисто ответила Катрин быстрее, чем Джеймс успел отказаться, и поднялась на ноги одновременно с ним, потянув за собой сына. — Идемте, месье, мне просто необходима ваша помощь.

— Лейтенант Норрингтон, если я верно помню? — спросил Анри Деланнуа, когда за его женой и чужим ребенком закрылась дверь. 

— Капитан, — поправил его Джеймс ровным голосом. Появление месье вызвало одно лишь глухое раздражение, но показывать этого не стоило.

— Мои поздравления, капитан. Пройдемся? — предложил месье Деланнуа и медленно спустился с крыльца, с силой опираясь на трость. — Что ж, мне следовало догадаться, — повторил он, оставляя на земле по три следа и заставляя приноравливаться к его медленному шагу.

— Прошу прощения? — вежливо уточнил Джеймс, складывая руки за спиной.

— Она говорила о вас еще во время нашего пребывания в Порт-Ройале. Я запомнил... по долгу службы. Но я не знал, что именно вы помогли ей выбраться с Сен-Мартена.

Судя по интонациям месье, этот факт был единственным, что действительно удивляло его в истории с кражей бумаг у какого-то голландца.

— Я полагаю, — сказал Джеймс ровным голосом, припомнив ее слова об отплытии на рассвете, — что мадам по-прежнему вынуждена заниматься... подобными делами.

— О, — повторил месье и поднял глаза на затянутое черными тучами небо, услышав очередной слабый раскат грома. — Так вот что ее так привлекло. Полагаю, Катрин считает меня слишком черствым. Потому и тянется к мужчинам, не разделяющим моей преданности королю.

Последняя фраза прозвучала почти оскорбительно. Разговор, не успев толком начаться, уже заходил не туда. Впрочем, этот разговор и должен был начаться с оскорблений, разве нет?

— Преданность королю свойственна всем джентльменам, месье, — парировал Джеймс, не повышая голоса. — Но я всегда полагал, что первейшая обязанность мужчины — оберегать жизнь и спокойствие своей жены.

— Мы с Катрин заключили договор, — сухо ответил месье, вонзая трость в землю, словно шпагу. — И я лишь предложил добавить в этот договор еще один пункт. Окончательное решение оставалось за ней.

— И, разумеется, она бы отказала тому, кто спас ее от клейма блудницы и взял на себя заботу о ее сестрах, не так ли?

Месье плохо знал собственную жену, если полагал, что она действительно могла бы ответить ему отказом. Если Катрин считала себя обязанной, то ее благодарность не знала границ — это Джеймс понял еще в ту ночь, когда она без малейшего стыда предложила ему себя. Из желания, из непонятного ему восхищения поступком, в котором не было ничего выдающегося, и из чувства благодарности. Но за что? Он ведь... всего лишь промолчал, когда понял, кем она в действительности была.

— У меня есть долг перед королем, — сухо сказал месье, припадая на искалеченную ногу. — Долг, который я не могу исполнить. Будь вы на моем месте, капитан...

— Я не заключаю подобных договоров с женщинами.

— Считаете, что они недостаточно умны? — мгновенно ввернул в ответ месье Деланнуа, явно намереваясь точно так же вывернуть его слова на изнанку.

— Я сказал не это, месье, — парировал Джеймс не менее сухим тоном. — Научиться воровать и убивать людей одним выстрелом тоже было ее решением?

— Не всё в этой жизни происходит так, как мы того желаем, капитан, — назидательно ответил месье. — Вы, я полагаю, еще слишком молоды, чтобы это понять. Сколько вам? Двадцать пять?

— Двадцать девять. И, как вы верно заметили, я капитан. Военного корабля.

— Хм, — протянул месье. — А выглядите моложе. И всё же мне странно слышать подобные обвинения от того, кто...

— Я предлагал ей добиться развода, — ответил Джеймс, прекрасно поняв, куда клонит собеседник. — Она отказалась. Из-за вашего договора и его последствий.

— Вот как? — вновь протянул месье, казалось, всерьез задумавшись над этими словами. — Она не говорила об этом. Что ж, тогда, я полагаю, мы не с того начали. И мне стоит быть откровенным. Я не держу на вас зла, капитан, хотя не сомневаюсь, что вы ждете от меня именно этого. Я мог бы прислать вам вызов хотя бы из приличия, но мы оба понимаем, что в честном бою мне не победить, а ваше фальшивое поражение выставит меня еще бо́льшим дураком, чем я уже выгляжу в глазах соседей. И я не держу зла на свою жену. Потому что не люблю ее. Не как женщину, с которой я хотел бы прожить остаток своих дней. Эта женщина, увы, давно покоится в земле. Но Катрин по-своему дорога мне. Я не одобряю ее выбора не потому, что она моя жена, а потому, что я слишком хорошо понимаю, к чему всё идет. Она всё еще любит вас, хотя и пытается это скрыть. Да и вы, я полагаю, к ней не безразличны, иначе вас бы не возмущало... ее занятие. Но вы оба еще не раз разобьете друг другу сердце из чувства долга и желания поступать по совести. Которые, вероятно, будут нужны другим, но никак не вам самим. 

Джеймс промолчал. Что бы ни происходило между ним и Катрин — если между ними вообще могло хоть что-то происходить, — ее мужа это в любом случае не касалось.

— Но я смею надеяться, — продолжил месье, — вы не из тех мужчин, что способны бросить на произвол судьбы своего ребенка. Однажды Катрин уже предал такой мужчина, и ему и по сей день хватает наглости говорить, что она убила его сына. При живом-то муже. А я не вечен, и когда я сойду в могилу, злые языки не дадут ей жизни на этом острове. А то и хуже. У нее острый язык, и некоторые мужчины верят, что она сама провоцирует в них жестокость. Когда она сама всего лишь защищается от другой жестокости. Я не прошу вас клясться в чем бы то ни было, но я хотел бы быть спокоен за нее. И быть уверенным, что она сможет найти приют и защиту в этих водах.

Вот только приют у англичан мог стоить его жене жизни. И не он ли сам был в этом повинен? Впрочем, думать об этом сейчас было, пожалуй, рано.

— Вы вправе считать, что у меня нет чести, месье. Но я никогда не откажу ей в помощи.

Не только из-за ребенка. Но и из-за того, что она самая... Просто из-за того, что она такая, какая есть.

— Чýдно, — ответил месье Деланнуа, но Джеймсу показалось, что в этих словах было не так уж много искренности. В черном небе с новой силой заворчали громовые раскаты. — Рискну предложить вам не только ужин, но и ночлег, если, конечно, вы не желаете возвращаться на свой корабль под проливным дождем.

Да лучше уж шторм, чем необходимость смотреть на то, как она улыбается мужу, втянувшему ее в очередную авантюру, и искренне считает, что это нужно Франции. Даже если ради того, чтобы избежать подобного зрелища, придется пожертвовать самым ценным, что только было на этом острове. В конце концов, этот мальчик прекрасно прожил без него два с лишним года. И, судя по всему, это он был куда больше нужен своему внезапно появившемуся из ниоткуда отцу, чем ему самому был нужен такой отец. Вечно пропадающий в море и поначалу даже не решавшийся бросить якорь у этих берегов. У офицеров Его Величества на первом месте должен стоять долг перед короной, разве нет?

— Вынужден отказаться, месье, — ответил Джеймс ровным голосом, не позволяя прочесть ни единой эмоции по его лицу. — Меня давно уже ждут в порту. Я не могу оставить «Разящий» без капитана в чужой гавани.

— Вы желаете моей смерти? — судя по интонациям, теперь месье пытался пошутить. — Катрин не простит мне, если вы уйдете, толком не познакомившись с сыном. Решит, что это я вас... спугнул.

— Увы, — сказал Джеймс, чувствуя, как одеревенели и едва слушаются губы. — Я не всегда вправе поступать так, как сам того желаю. Всего доброго, месье. Передайте мадам мои извинения.

Месье Деланнуа промолчал, хотя наверняка осудил этот побег в мыслях. И смотрел Джеймсу в спину, пока тот не скрылся из виду в темноте среди деревьев.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бой при Мартинике в 1667 году между английской и французской эскадрами. Закончился победой англичан.


	3. III

На рассвете небо сделалось бледно-серого цвета с переливами желтого и почти белого оттенков. С северо-запада медленно плыли прозрачные, будто тающие на ветру белесые облака — последний отголосок бушевавшего ночью шторма, гнувшего к земле раскидистые пальмы и безжалостно побившего растущие едва ли не на каждом дюйме острова цветы. Одни уже расправляли мокрые лепестки, тянясь к едва светящему из-за холмов солнцу, но другие так и остались лежать на потемневшей размокшей земле, будто утонув в мутных лужах.

Катрин долго смотрела, как сквозь сумрак постепенно проступают очертания поникшего под дождем сада на заднем дворе, прежде чем отошла от высокого окна и присела на край узкой кроватки рядом с забавно раскинувшим во сне руки ребенком. Подоткнула теплое одеяльце и наклонилась, убирая в сторону тонкие прядки темных волос, чтобы поцеловать теплый лоб. Жан заворочался, смешно наморщив нос, сонно вздохнул и поднял ресницы, часто заморгав.

— Спи, — тихо сказала Катрин, поглаживая сына по спутанным волосам, но тот вновь наморщил нос и пробормотал сонным голосом:

— Мама, не уезжай.

— Это ненадолго, милый. Я вернусь раньше, чем ты успеешь соскучиться, — ответила Катрин и наклонилась еще раз, крепко поцеловав сына в щеку. — Веди себя хорошо.

— Хорошо, — покорно повторил Жан, закрывая глаза, и даже не заметил того, как она вновь поправила одеяло и поднялась на ноги, стараясь ступать как можно тише. Чтобы под каблуками сапог не заскрипела ни одна половица и не потревожила его сна.

Спустившись по лестнице, Катрин столкнулась с мужем, зябко кутающимся в теплый халат и подслеповато щурящим глаза в темноте. 

— Напрасно вы встали, месье. Еще слишком рано.

— Я понимаю, что ты злишься, — миролюбиво ответил Анри, но она прошла мимо, оттеснив его плечом.

— Я не злюсь, месье, — ответила Катрин ровным голосом, набрасывая жюстокор и тщательно застегивая его на все пуговицы. Пряча под длинными темными пóлами пару закрепленных на бедрах пистолетов. В плавании оружие стоило держать поближе. — Я в бешенстве от того, как талантливы становятся мужчины, когда хотят испортить жизнь женщинам. Подайте мне вещи, будьте так любезны.

— Я не хотел бы прощаться так, — сказал Анри, протягивая ей кожаную сумку на длинном ремне.

— Что ж, можете не прощаться, — отрезала Катрин, нахлобучила на завязанные в узел волосы шляпу и решительно шагнула на крыльцо, глубоко вдохнув холодный сырой воздух и от души хлопнув дверью. Довольно с нее разговоров. Глупо было бы ждать от Анри симпатии к чужому ребенку, но он мог хотя бы не вмешиваться. 

_Если вас так разочаровала ваша жена, месье, то вы всегда можете потребовать развода. Уверена, губернатор вам не откажет. А я вас не держу_ , — зло подумала Катрин, смахнула выступившие на глазах слезы и решительно направилась в сторону бухты по размытой тропе.

Город еще спал, притихнув после ночной бури, а пристань погрузилась в густой белый туман, скрадывавший очертания кораблей и обманывавший даже самый чуткий слух. Английскую речь Катрин услышала, лишь когда оказалась в каком-то футе от тащивших бочки с водой матросов. И едва не столкнулась с незнакомым мужчиной — совсем еще юношей — в синем мундире.

— Прошу прощения... мадам, — замялся тот, не ожидав встречи с женщиной в мужской одежде. — Я вас не заметил.

— Ничего... лейтенант, — слабо улыбнулась Катрин, как следует разглядев его мундир, и пошла дальше по пристани. Лейтенант, лейтенант... Капитан. Он обернулся через плечо, и в белесой дымке тумана блеснули зеленоватой сталью глаза под полями шляпы.

— Мадам.

— Уже отплываете, капитан? — спросила Катрин с безукоризненно вежливой улыбкой.

— Надеемся, — с мрачной иронией ответил Джеймс и добавил одними губами после отразившегося на его лице короткого замешательства. — Прости.

Катрин опустила глаза — всего мгновение непозволительной слабости, но этого, увы, было достаточно — и сказала едва слышным шепотом:

— Я не знаю, что он тебе наговорил, но...

— Дело не в нем.

— А в чем?

— Куда ты плывешь? — спросил Джеймс, будто не слыша ее. Или, напротив, услышав слишком хорошо. 

— А ты? — задала ответный вопрос Катрин, и несколько долгих мгновений тишину между ними нарушал лишь плеск воды о подпорки пристани и едва доносящаяся со стороны глухая ругань матросов. Не ответит, поняла Катрин по выражению его лица, застывшего неподвижной маской. Не... доверяет. И он прав. — Я лишь подумала, что мы могли бы встретиться еще раз, капитан. Быть может, на пути к Монтсеррату.

— На пути к Монтсеррату, — согласился Джеймс, — может быть, мадам. Но я не могу знать наверняка.

— Что ж, я буду надеяться, — улыбнулась Катрин и чуть склонила голову, на мгновение пряча глаза в тени от шляпы. — Попутного ветра вам, капитан.

— И вам, мадам. 

Катрин кивнула вновь и пошла вперед, не оглядываясь. Но надеясь, что он смотрел ей вслед до тех пор, пока она не исчезла в тумане. 

Изъеденный солью, разбухший после шторма причал глухо чавкал под ногами. Словно собирался вот-вот развалиться на отдельные доски, и белесые щупальца клубящегося над водой тумана поглотили бы всякого, кому не повезло оказаться в этот ранний час на пристани.

_Дурные у вас мысли, мадам. Совсем не подходящие для того, кто собирается выйти в море. Прогоните их поскорее, а то еще накликаете беду на свою голову._

Капитан «Морской красотки» — торгового корабля с самым, пожалуй, скучным названием из возможных — уже начинал проявлять нетерпение и встретил поднявшуюся на борт — и совершенно непрошеную — гостью с неприкрытым недовольством и даже раздражением.

— Мадам, — заявил стоящий у руля капитан, едва Катрин успела приблизиться к квартердеку, — я согласился взять вас на борт лишь из уважения к вашему мужу...

— Поверьте мне, месье, — парировала Катрин безукоризненно вежливым тоном, — у меня и в мыслях не было причинять вам неудобства.

Будь ее воля, она бы и вовсе не ступила на борт судна, которым командовал такой наглец и враль, как Антуан-Мишель де Бланшар. Но его корабль пока что был единственным, что шел нужным Катрин курсом, а в ее положении выбирать не приходилось.

— Именно поэтому вы вынуждаете меня ждать вас? — возмутился капитан, глядя на нее с квартердека, словно на ползущую по палубе муху.

— Вы собирались отплыть в такой туман? — вежливо подняла бровь Катрин. Если так, то ей, пожалуй, стоило изменить свое решение и дождаться другого корабля, чей капитан не будет таким глупцом и самодуром.

— Он рассеется в считанные минуты, — ответил де Бланшар таким тоном, словно счел ее вопрос крайне оскорбительным, а ее саму — не способной отличить не то, что бейдевинд от фордевинда, но и даже правый галс от левого. — Ступайте в каюту, я не желаю, чтобы вы бродили по палубе и отвлекали матросов. 

_Я тоже, месье,_ — раздраженно подумала Катрин, но решила, что спорить с этим мужчиной недостойно умной женщины.

Каюту, как оказалось, пришлось делить с бесцветной капитанской женой, беспрерывно втыкавшей иглу в вышивание с узором орхидей, и такой же бесцветной дочерью, девицей шестнадцати лет по имени Луиза, не поднимавшей глаз от Библии.

— Вы так боитесь моря, мадемуазель? — спросила Катрин, когда снаружи в очередной раз пробили восьмые склянки* и начали отсчет заново, ознаменовав одиноким ударом в колокол половину пятого вечера. Поначалу она пыталась дремать, быстро привыкнув к убаюкивающей качке, но в голову лезли мысли то о сыне, то о Джеймсе, да и постоянный шорох страниц и глухое бормотание над ухом никак не давали забыться хотя бы в этих мыслях.

— Простите? — переспросила Луиза де Бланшар, едва бросая взгляд на полулежащую, с опущенными на пол ногами, Катрин. Словно мадемуазель смущала мужская рубашка, высокие сапоги с заправленными в них бриджами и пара пистолетов в кобурах с плотно обхватившими бедра ремнями. Впрочем, почему же «словно»? Бедняжка и в самом деле разрывалась на части от потрясения и любопытства. А ее матушка — только от потрясения.

— Вы всё время молитесь. Неужели вам настолько страшно?

— Нет, мадам, — пробормотала Луиза. — Мой отец утверждает, что для незамужней женщины есть лишь одно достойное занятие: постоянное духовное совершенствование.

— А для замужней? — спросила Катрин без интереса, уже догадываясь, каким будет ответ.

— О, у замужней женщины куда больше обязанностей. Разве вы сами того не знаете, мадам?

— Луиза, — одернула ее мать, вновь втыкая иглу в свое рукоделие и старательно щуря глаза, чтобы разглядеть в полумраке каюты хитросплетения узоров под ее рукой. — Почитай нам вслух. Я уверена, мадам тоже желает послушать Священное Писание.

— Быть может, лучше выйти на палубу? — предложила Катрин без особой надежды на успех, разглядывая сумрачный потолок каюты. С верхней палубы доносились слабые отголоски каких-то не то криков, не то споров. — Ваша дочь быстро ослепнет, если будет читать в такой темноте.

— Она хорошо знает Библию и способна рассказать наизусть, — не купилась на уловку мадам де Бланшар. — Наш духовник очень хвалил ее за усердие.

Луиза же — в силу возраста и наивности — была более прямолинейна. 

— Отец не любит, когда мы выходим на палубу. Говорят, женщина на корабле не к добру.

— И всё же вы на корабле, мадемуазель, — не согласилась Катрин, садясь на узкой кровати и вновь надевая длинный жилет. 

— Добропорядочная жена всюду следует за своим мужем, — чопорно ответила мадам, с силой втыкая иглу в вышивку.

И, надо полагать, не рожает детей, ни капли не похожих на этого мужа. С женами моряков такое порой случается — не каждая готова ждать возвращения благоверного по полгода, — а потому капитан де Бланшар, очевидно, предпочитал не рисковать. Вместо этого запирая жену с дочерью в каюте, словно драгоценности в сейфе. Знал бы он, что некоторые жены вполне способны найти себе любовника и на корабле. Особенно на военном.

— Не смею спорить, мадам, — сказала Катрин, не сумев удержаться от ехидных ноток в голосе, и застегнула жилет. — А я, пожалуй, пройдусь по палубе. Люблю запах моря.

Луиза проводила ее завистливым взглядом, но когда Катрин обернулась, чтобы прикрыть за собой дверь, то увидела, что девчонка покорно уткнулась в книгу, вновь начав бормотать себе под нос.

На верхней палубе неожиданно обнаружилось целое столпотворение. Матросы торопливо заряжали ружья и пушки по правому борту, а капитан таращился в подзорную трубу, хотя темный силуэт корабля на фоне густо-синих волн и безоблачно голубого неба был прекрасно виден и невооруженным глазом.

— Какой у них флаг? — спросила Катрин, подходя к фальшборту, и застигнутый врасплох капитан выругался сквозь зубы.

— Что вы здесь делаете? Ваше место в каюте.

— Я спросила, какой у них флаг.

— Флага нет, — буркнул де Бланшар, недовольный тем, что вообще должен перед кем-то отчитываться, и сложил подзорную трубу. — Пираты, я полагаю. И они нас нагоняют.

 _Проклятье!_ — выругалась в мыслях Катрин, разворачиваясь на каблуках и бросаясь обратно в каюту. Если... Когда начнется бой, ей понадобятся пули и порох для перезарядки. 

Жена и дочь де Бланшара взвизгнули от неожиданности, когда Катрин распахнула дверь и схватила лежавшую у изножья кровати сумку.

— Ради всего святого, мадам, вы нас напугали!

— Мои извинения, мадам, — отмахнулась Катрин, вытаскивая ремень с подвешенными к нему зарядцами — деревянными, обтянутыми черной кожей и плотно закрытыми крышечками, чтобы не просыпался отмеренный для выстрела порох — и мешочек с круглыми свинцовыми пулями. 

— Что происходит? — испуганно спросила Луиза, в отличие от матери еще не утратившая любознательности и привычки обращать внимание на странности чужого поведения. 

— Сидите здесь, мадемуазель, — велела Катрин, опасаясь, как бы девчонка не возжелала приключений и не бросилась на палубу при первых же звуках выстрелов, чтобы глупо погибнуть от шальной пули. — Похоже, что вашему отцу сейчас придется дать бой.

Вновь выйти на открытую всем ветрам и выстрелам палубу она не решилась. Распахнула дверь расположенной под квартердеком капитанской каюты в расчете, что этот резной кусок дерева убережет пусть не от залпа из пушки, но от выстрела из ружья, и вытащила первый пистолет, ставя курок на полувзвод*.

Второй корабль по-прежнему шел на сближение, не обращая внимания на подаваемые с «Красотки» сигналы, пока над его грот-мачтой не поднялся черный флаг с парой белых скрещенных костей.

— Мерзавцы! — ответил на это капитан и приказал дать залп с правого борта, стремясь опередить противника. Слишком далеко, подумала Катрин, вдруг вспомнив случившийся по ее милости абордаж «Разящего». Что он говорил тогда? Что он говорил в ту ночь?

_Они дали залп слишком рано. Успей они подойти ближе, и повреждения могли бы быть куда серьезнее, мадам._

И на «Разящем» были «длинные девятки»* — дальнобойные девятифунтовые пушки, из которых они и ответили голландцу. И которые едва ли стояли на обыкновенном торговом корабле. А потому первый залп с «Красотки» впустую поднял брызги и едва зацепил гальюнную фигуру на носу у противника.

— Заряжай!

Ответный залп с грохотом сотряс корабль, и из поврежденного фальшборта полетели острые щепки. Снизу донеслись слабые крики испуганных женщин.

— Быстрее!

Куда там. У пиратов сноровки явно было больше, чем у растерянных матросов торгового судна, и со следующим залпом из одной пушки вырвалась пара соединенных цепью ядер, ударившая в грот-мачту. Подобный выстрел с «Разящего» без труда обрушил мачту на голландском корабле, но канониры пиратов всё же уступали английским военным. Мачта затрещала, но первое попадание уже выдержала. И в воздухе с громом нового залпа просвистела еще одна пара книппелей. Мачта содрогнулась от второго удара и с оглушительным треском сломалась пополам. Верхний парус — брамсель из сероватой парусины — завалился набок и с плеском рухнул в воду вместе с обломком мачты.

И по мечущимся по палубе людям ударили картечью. Катрин инстинктивно попятилась, закрывая лицо свободной от пистолета рукой, но мелкие чугунные ядра просвистели мимо, орошая палубу кровью.

— На абордаж! — донеслось сквозь дым и пронзительные крики раненых, и в фальшборт вонзилось с полторы дюжины длинных крюков. Катрин щелкнула курком, ставя его на боевой взвод, вскинула руку, прищурив правый глаз, и выстрелила. Попала в живот, но, кажется, не убила. Тяжело ранила, но у мерзавца еще был шанс выжить.

_Плохо._

— Защищайтесь! — вопил капитан под грохот ружей, и она разрядила и второй пистолет. Затем схватилась за первый зарядец на закрепленном на поясе ремне, забила в ствол порох с пыжом из войлока и пулей, и открыла крышку пороховой полки возле курка, чтобы продуть затравочное отверстие и высыпать на полку остатки пороха.

— Рубите их, рубите!

Крышка полки закрылась с неслышным в шуме боя стуком, курок щелкнул в первый раз, становясь на полувзвод, затем во второй, и Катрин прищурилась вновь, уже нажав на спусковой крючок. Удар кремния по крышке пороховой полки сбивал прицел, заставляя поспешно наводить пистолет на цель по второму разу. Новый выстрел раздробил одному из пиратов переносицу, вогнав в череп не только пулю, но и осколки костей.

Заряжать пистолет в четвертый раз было уже бесполезно, пусть она и попыталась. На палубе кипел бой, и численный перевес явно был не на стороне торговцев, а Катрин даже не могла рассчитывать, что кто-то прикроет ее со шпагой в руке, пока она будет вновь забивать порох, прочищать затравочное отверстие и дважды взводить курок.

Проклятье. Рассчитывать на благородство пиратов после захвата корабля не стоило, женщин они вполне могут пустить по рукам. А то и зарезать, чтобы те не накликали беду на их собственное судно. Попытаться вывести вопящих внизу? Заметят. Троих женщин уж точно. А если и нет, то...

Времени решить, как поступить, ей не дали. За обыкновенной распахнутой дверью можно было спрятаться от стрелков на палубе чужого корабля, но не от озверевших мужчин, рубившихся не на жизнь, а на смерть, в каких-то футах от нее. Зарядить пистолет вновь Катрин тоже не успела. Перехватила его за дуло, едва встретившись взглядом с безумными кровожадными глазами, и со всей силы ударила рукоятью с металлической окантовкой. Всего лишь оглушила противника, но этого было достаточно, чтобы броситься к левому фальшборту и, перемахнув через него, с шумным плеском уйти под воду.

Мачта. Чертов обломок мачты, дрейфующий в волнах. Катрин вынырнула, отбрасывая с лица мокрые растрепавшиеся волосы, неловко воткнула пистолет в крепление на бедре и поплыла к белеющему над водой парусу, надеясь, что никто не заметит ее с корабля и не выстрелит вслед. Когда она наконец добралась до мачты, хватаясь за обрывки снастей, и обернулась, прячась под защитой скомканного паруса, то поняла, что плавание «Морской красотки» на этом действительно окончено. С палубы доносились крики, хохот и одинокие выстрелы. Будет чудом, если они не перестреляют всю команду после того, как не найдут в трюмах ничего, кроме табака и кофе.

Проклятье. Да будет чудом, если она сама сумеет продержаться на плаву достаточно долго, прежде чем здесь пройдет еще один корабль. Но даже такая смерть была предпочтительнее необходимости на коленях умолять мерзавцев сохранить ей хотя бы жизнь. И жить в настоящем рабстве, виновной в котором выставят ее же, если она сумеет вырваться.

_Жан... Милый... Прости. Кажется, я не скоро вернусь домой._

Но о нем есть кому позаботиться. Это тоже входило в условия договора. Если однажды очередная ее миссия закончится провалом и виселицей — или смертью в море, — Жан не останется без присмотра и защиты.

С палубы вновь донеслись крики. Пираты с хохотом сталкивали людей — и мертвых, и немногих живых — за борт. Катрин попыталась пригнуться еще ниже — насколько это было возможно, когда над водой и без того была лишь ее голова и плечи, — но через мгновение выругалась сквозь зубы. Женщины в длинных платьях — женщины, едва ли умеющие плавать и совершенно не представляющие, как им удержаться на воде — мгновенно пойдут ко дну, словно к ногам у них привязано по паре пушечных ядер.

— Помогите! — вопила Луиза, цепляясь за фальшборт, и разжала пальцы, лишь когда в воздухе прогремел еще один выстрел. Катрин выругалась еще раз и отпустила обрывок снастей. Сбросить сапоги она не решилась — не рискнула избавиться от обуви, пока под рукой был спасительный обломок мачты — и теперь надеялась, что глупая девчонка не утянет их обоих на дно, пока будет барахтаться в истерике.

— Мама! — рыдала Луиза, плеща во все стороны водой, и замолчала, лишь получив пощечину.

— Снимай платье, — велела Катрин, хватая ее за руку и пытаясь оттащить подальше от корабля. Вряд ли пираты собирались взять его на буксир. Скорее уж взорвут бочки с порохом в трюме.

— Не могу, — всхлипнула Луиза, пытаясь стряхнуть соленые, жгущие рану капли воды с простреленной ладони, и хлебнула этой воды ртом. Катрин выругалась еще раз и нащупала под водой застежки платья.

— Плыви. Давай, бестолковое создание, плыви, как можешь, или утопишь нас обеих.

— Мама, — вновь всхлипнула Луиза. Мадам де Бланшар шагнула за борт с куда большим достоинством, чем ее дочь, а вот капитана пиратам тоже пришлось сталкивать под дулом пистолета. 

— Горите в аду, мерзавцы! — вопил он, не замечая захлебывающуюся под весом намокшей парчи жену.

— Снимите с нее платье, или она утонет! И уберитесь от корабля, глупец!

— Вы, мадам! — опешил капитан, не иначе как успев записать ее в число мертвых, но к совету всё же прислушался, сообразив, что корабль со сломанной мачтой пиратам без надобности. За дрейфующий в воде обломок с парусом хваталось всё больше рук, и тот рисковал пойти ко дну в считанные мгновения.

А затем в трюме взорвался порох. Катрин едва успела сделать глубокий вдох и нырнуть, спасаясь от разлетающегося во все стороны дерева. С поверхности воды донесся приглушенный крик. Похоже, что кому-то из уцелевших матросов повезло меньше.

— Доски! — опомнился капитан, не забывая перемежать приказы с проклятиями вслед поднимающему паруса пиратскому кораблю. — Нам нужны доски, или мы все здесь утонем!

— Папа! — рыдала Луиза, роняя в воду кровавые капли.

— Месье, перевяжите дочери руку, пока она не приманила сюда всех карибских акул!

— Попробуем сделать плот!

— Плот?! В воде?! Да будет чудом, если мы сумеем связать вместе хотя бы пару досок!

— Придется постараться, братцы!

Катрин вновь ухватилась за обрывки снастей, подтянулась, перебросив через обломок мачты ногу, и попыталась оглядеться. Море. Одно лишь море, отражающее ослепительно яркие солнечные лучи, одно лишь...

_Джеймс._

Катрин замерла на мгновение, ухватившись за эту мысль, словно за брошенную ей спасительную веревку, и закричала вновь.

— Капитан, нам нужно держаться прежнего курса!

— Вы безумны, мадам! Как, по-вашему, мы сможем это сделать?!

— Я не знаю! Капитан здесь вы, а не я! Но... есть надежда, что этим же курсом с Мартиники идет английский корабль! Если нас унесет слишком далеко в сторону, они могут пройти мимо и не заметить нас!

— Корабль? — повторила Луиза дрожащими губами, вновь цепляясь за обломок мачты перевязанной какой-то мокрой тряпкой рукой. — Какой корабль, мадам?

— Военный, — деловито ответила Катрин, выискивая на горизонте хотя бы намек на белые паруса и красно-синий флаг. — Но они отстают от нас в скорости. Полагаю, будет чудом, если мы увидим их еще засветло.

А ночью... Они и в самом деле могут пройти мимо, не заметив в темноте дрейфующих на воде обломков взорванного корабля.

Катрин поежилась от порыва ветра, жалея, что не может сменить мокрую рубашку на сухую, а обломок мачты — на кресло у разожженного очага, и вновь повернулась лицом к югу, в сторону затерянной среди волн Мартиники, ища среди солнечных бликов очертания парусов.

_Боже милостивый, лишь бы он не солгал. Иначе солнце не оставит нам ни малейшего шанса._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Склянки — название песочных часов с получасовым ходом во времена парусного флота: каждые полчаса часы переворачивал вахтенный матрос и сопровождалось это сигналом корабельного колокола. Отсчет склянок «обнулялся» каждые четыре часа.
> 
> *полувзвод курка также называют предохранительным взводом.
> 
> *«длинные девятки» (англ. long nines) упоминаются в «Черной Жемчужине» в сцене с реквизированием «Перехватчика», когда Джеймс бросает фразу "get them in range of the long nines". В «волшебном» русском дубляже эту реплику перевели просто как «подойти на пушечный залп». 


	4. IV

Солнечный свет проникал в капитанскую каюту сквозь пару крошечных квадратных окон в боковой стене, и рыжие закатные лучи ложились на пол каюты двумя яркими снопами, погружая остальную ее часть в приятную глазу тень. Заполнять корабельный журнал в такой тени, впрочем, было неразумно, поэтому пришлось зажечь свечу в железной лампе-фонаре с мутными стеклянными стенками.

Перо скрипело по желтоватой странице журнала, выводя безукоризненно ровные, красновато-черные* строчки — долгие недели тренировок под надзором учителя и удары по пальцам каждый раз, когда буква выходила недостаточно аккуратной или край строчки начинал загибаться книзу, — пока в тишине каюты не раздался торопливый стук в дверь. 

— Капитан! — гаркнул Фрэнсис, возникая на пороге каюты. — Кораблекрушение к северо-востоку от нас. Впередсмотрящий заметил в воде обломки и нескольких человек. С вашего позволения, я уже отдал приказ подойти ближе. 

Джеймс воткнул перо в чернильницу, поднялся со стула, оставив мундир висящим на высокой спинке, и вышел на палубу вслед за лейтенантом. Тот пронесся к правому фальшборту пушечным ядром и с щелчком раскрыл подзорную трубу. 

— Благодарю, — сказал Джеймс, хотя и обломки, и цепляющиеся за них люди уже были видны невооруженным глазом. Если, конечно же, знать, куда смотреть. Вздумай он бросить случайный взгляд за борт, то поначалу мог бы и не заметить движения в неспокойных волнах, отражающих слепящие глаза солнечные лучи. 

Несколько мужчин, уже машущих руками приближающемуся кораблю и выкрикивающих что-то неразборчивое. Пара женщин, цепляющихся за кое-как связанные вместе обломки досок. И... еще один человек, бессильно вытянувшийся на покачивающемся в волнах обломке мачты со скомканным парусом. Человек в мужской одежде, но уронивший в воду длинные, закрывающие лицо темные волосы. Он... она шевельнулась, очнувшись, верно, от криков потерпевших крушение, медленно подняла голову, и Джеймсу показалось, что он разглядел даже блеснувшие в покрасневших глазах слезы.

_Нет! Бога ради, не вздумай...!_

Она соскользнула с обломка мачты прежде, чем он успел закончить эту мысль. Быть может, слишком устала, чтобы держаться. Или совершила ту же ошибку, что и многие другие до нее. Поддалась тому чувству надежды, что внушил ей вид приближающегося корабля, и бросила последние силы на бессмысленную попытку добраться до него. Бессмысленную, потому что они и так подняли бы ее на борт, если бы она смогла подождать еще немного. Волна накрыла едва виднеющуюся над водой темноволосую голову один раз, второй... Джеймс сложил подзорную трубу, расстегнул перевязь со шпагой и протянул их Фрэнсису. Тот послушно взял, но ответил с неприкрытым сомнением.

— Капита-а-ан... 

— Мы слишком далеко, она может не доплыть, — бросил ему Джеймс, хватаясь рукой за ванты и вскакивая на фальшборт.

— Она? — повторил Фрэнсис и получил в ответ шумный плеск воды за бортом. — Сапоги бы хоть снял! А, чтоб тебя, герой. Утонешь — сам будешь виноват. Спустить паруса! Лечь в дрейф! Лейтенант Гроувз, шлюпку на воду! Подберем этих бедолаг! Лейтенант Джиллетт, сбросьте веревочный трап, когда капитан изволит спасти даму!

Дама же не иначе, как вознамерилась утонуть всерьез, потому что ушла под воду, когда до нее оставалась всего пара жалких футов, и зашлась надрывным кашлем, когда ее вновь вытащили на поверхность.

— Всё хорошо, я тебя держу.

— Джеймс, — всхлипнула Катрин, цепляясь за него обеими руками, и бессильно уронила голову, едва не хлебнув морской воды. — Джеймс.

— Всё хорошо, — повторил Джеймс, но она едва ли поняла и не разбирала толком, куда плыть, пока не услышала плеск волн о борт корабля. Ухватиться за сброшенный трап тоже не смогла, захлебнувшись бессильными слезами, и даже не возмутилась, когда ее бесцеремонно взвалили на плечо, словно куль с мукой. 

— Лейтенант Джиллетт, не стойте столбом!

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — пробормотал тот, принимая из рук капитана всхлипывающую женщину, но удержать толком не смог, и она сползла на палубу, содрогаясь всем телом и пряча лицо в расцарапанных ладонях.

— Хирурга* ко мне в каюту, — велел Джеймс и вновь поднял ее на руки. Когда дверь каюты закрылась с негромким хлопком, Катрин уже не всхлипывала, а рыдала во весь голос, даже не пытаясь стереть текущие по щекам слезы и не замечая, как с нее снимают сапоги и мокрую одежду. И только повторяла его имя, как безумная, словно разом позабыла все остальные слова. Видеть ее такой — заплаканной, слишком хрупкой в сухой рубашке с мужского плеча, с дрожащими губами и облепившими голову мокрыми волосами, свешивавшимися ей на грудь, словно водоросли — было невыносимо. Но разжать вцепившиеся в руку холодные пальцы — еще тяжелее.

— Я скоро вернусь.

А пока пусть ее осмотрит хирург. Убедится, что она не пострадала сильнее, чем мог пострадать человек, дрейфовавший, надо полагать, несколько часов под палящим солнцем. И, в конце концов, как врач, он должен знать, что делать с человеком — неважно, с мужчиной или женщиной, — в подобном состоянии.

— Капитан, — хмыкнул как раз поднимавшийся на борт Фрэнсис, когда Джеймс вернулся на палубу. — Позвольте представить вам месье де Бланшара, капитана славного судна «La belle marine», которое, увы, затонуло около пяти часов пополудни по милости каких-то пиратов. И где носит нашего уважаемого хирурга, хотел бы я знать? Среди матросов есть раненые, а дочери капитана эти мерзавцы прострелили руку. Как бы не было заражения.

— Прекратите ерничать, лейтенант, — сухо и вполголоса ответил Джеймс, недовольно мотнул головой, отбрасывая с лица мокрые, выбившиеся из хвоста волосы, и обратился к взбирающемуся на борт капитану потопленного корабля. — Хирург сейчас подойдет. Вы помните, каким курсом ушли пираты?

— Моей жене и дочери нужна помощь и подходящая одежда, — заявил месье де Бланшар, будто не услышав вопроса. — Они не могут находиться в подобном виде среди такого... количества мужчин.

— Курс! — повторил Джеймс, повысив голос, и напыщенный француз испуганно съежился, вспомнив о своем весьма бедственном положении. — Будьте так любезны, припомните хотя бы примерное направление!

Пара испуганных женщин в мокрых корсетах и нижних юбках не интересовали его совершенно.

— Север, — пробормотал месье де Бланшар после короткого раздумья, тоже позабыв о жене и дочери. — Я полагаю, они поднимут голландский или английский флаг и попытаются продать мои товары на ближайшем же острове.

— Великолепно, — сухо ответил Джеймс и повернулся к Фрэнсису. — Лейтенант, пиратов нужно догнать. Любой ценой.

— Вас понял, капитан. Я займусь, — кивнул тот, поняв наконец, что его шуточки сейчас совершенно неуместны, и взлетел на квартердек, отогнав рулевого и взявшись за штурвал. — Поднять паруса!

— Капитан, — заговорил подошедший со спины хирург и продолжил, понизив голос: — Дама в глубоком шоке, но это пройдет. Стоит понаблюдать за ней день-другой, она могла простудиться за то время, что провела в воде, но в остальном ее жизни ничего не угрожает. Сон, теплое питье... и, полагаю, наш кок не откажется сварить бульон. С вашего позволения, я осмотрю других пострадавших.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Джеймс и повернулся на каблуках. — Лейтенант Гроувз, позаботьтесь о потерпевших крушение. Женщинам, разумеется, потребуется отдельная каюта.

Двум из них. Третью он не выпустит из виду ни за какие богатства этого мира.

***

Постель будто качало на волнах, то поднимая на белый пенящийся гребень, то вновь бросая в непрозрачную зеленую бездну. Катрин просыпалась несколько раз — видя то яркий свет свечей, то бледный солнечный, то вновь яркий, но тоже, кажется, солнечный, — едва разбирала доносившееся до нее голоса, послушно глотала казавшийся безвкусным бульон и вновь проваливалась в зеленоватый сумрак беспокойного сна. К другим голосам и полуразмытым лицам.

 _Мама, поиграй со мной!_ — кричал Жан и бежал прочь от нее по зеленой лужайке, хохоча и размахивая руками.

 _Что нам делать, Кати́ш?_ — бессильно заламывала руки Жоржетт, не понимая ни единого слова в отцовских бумагах. Что она могла понимать в свои двенадцать? Что она вообще понимала, в двенадцать или в восемнадцать?

_О Небо, ты ждешь ребенка?! Чего ты добиваешься, Кати́ш?! Что бы месье Анри вышвырнул тебя за порог точно так же, как это сделал месье Тревельян?! Месье Анри заботился о нас столько лет, заботился о тебе, а ты...!_

Что Жоржетт понимала даже в двадцать один?

_И только? На это ты едва не променяла нашу безбедную жизнь? На какого-то офицера? На англичанина, который хвастается перед другими такими же англичанами, что не раз побывал во Франции за то время, что ты провела на английском корабле? Зачем ты привела его в наш дом?!_

_Да что ты знаешь о нем?!_ — Катрин хотела закричать в ответ, но не могла даже разомкнуть губы. — _Ты...! Мне всё равно, что он говорил обо мне! Он пришел, когда я уже считала себя мертвой!_

Он пришел. Он был там, в воде, держа ее в своих руках, словно не был капитаном чужого военного корабля, который мог просто приказать другим поднять ее на борт. Словно... он не мог доверить ее жизнь никому иному. Засыпая, она лгала самой себе, что еще могла что-то значить для него. И, должно быть, ей приснилась гладящая ее волосы рука и едва касающиеся ее лба теплые губы.

_Мама, расскажи историю._

Зеленые глаза блестели при свечах, и она вновь пыталась понять — сама не зная, зачем, — кто подарил Жану этот цвет глаз. Она или Джеймс? Порой глаза сына становились совсем прозрачными, как ее собственные, а порой ей мерещился сероватый отлив у самого ободка радужки.

_И что же ты хочешь послушать, мой милый?_

Свеча слабо трепетала от качки, бросая отсветы на лицо спящего в ее объятиях мужчины. Освещая едва тронутую загаром щеку и линию прямого носа. 

_Глупо было влюбиться в тебя. Я рада, что всё ещё достаточно глупа для подобного._

Солнечные лучи резали глаза, отражаясь от воды, которую нельзя было пить. От бескрайнего моря, в котором не было ничего, кроме обломков давно ушедшего на дно корабля. 

_Когда ты вернешься? Мама? Мама!_

_Жан. О Боже, Жан... Джеймс!_

Постель качнуло вновь — будто подбросило высоко вверх и снова в бездну, — и Катрин с трудом приоткрыла глаза, сонно щурясь и не поначалу не видя ничего, кроме темноты вокруг и чуть более светлых прямоугольников на одной из стен каюты. Выходящих на корму окон.

И лишь потом почувствовала лежащую поперек лодыжек руку. Катрин прищурилась вновь, переведя взгляд на изножье постели, и разглядела проступившие в темноте очертания высокой спинки стула и силуэт спящего мужчины, пристроившего голову у ее закутанных в одеяло ног. Она помедлила, а затем всё же протянула руку и осторожно потрепала его за плечо в тонкой белой рубашке.

— Прости, — пробормотала Катрин, когда он вздрогнул от прикосновения и вскинул голову, широко распахивая глаза. — Можно мне воды?

— Сейчас, — сонно ответил Джеймс и поднялся, зевнув в кулак. Прошел к столу с едва виднеющимся в темноте кувшином с плотно прилегающей к нему крышкой, налил воды в бокал и, вернувшись к постели, протянул его Катрин. Прежде чем сел на стул и вновь обнял ее ноги, вознамерившись продолжить прерванный сон в не самом подходящем до этого положении. Катрин опустошила бокал в несколько глотков, не отрывая губ от его края, осторожно поставила его на пол возле постели и вновь протянула руку.

— Ляг со мной.

— Это противоречит правилам приличия, мадам, — сонно пробормотал Джеймс, не открывая глаз, и она ответила первое, что пришло в голову.

— Мне холодно.

— Хорошо, — вяло согласился Джеймс, стянул сапоги и лег рядом, позволяя обнять его поперек груди и крепко прижаться щекой, чувствуя, как ровно бьется его сердце. Но сон, как назло, от этого будто рукой сняло. Какое-то время Катрин прислушивалась к его размеренному дыханию и плеску воды за бортом, а затем осторожно спросила, кажется, разбудив его вновь:

— Долго я спала?

— М-м-м? Сутки, или около того.

Сутки? Боже. И он спит так уже вторую ночь? Охраняет покой истеричной женщины, которая едва не сошла с ума после лишь пары часов дрейфа в открытом море? Она привыкла считать, что готова... что ж, быть может, не к любой неприятности на этом свете, но уж к большей их части точно. А вместо этого...

— Прости. Не... не знаю, что на меня тогда нашло. Обычно я более сдержана, да и...

— Ты? — сонно переспросил Джеймс. — Сдержана? Прости, я не заметил.

 _Твоя правда_ , подумала Катрин и прижалась еще крепче.

— Кхм.

— Прости, — зачем-то повторила Катрин, и не думая отстраниться. Потом подумала и призналась почти шепотом. — Я молилась, чтобы ты не солгал насчет вашего курса.

— Не говори глупостей. Я бы просто промолчал, если бы не хотел, чтобы ты знала.

Если бы не хотел говорить... если бы не захотел доверить ей даже такую малость... Да что он вообще мог бы ей доверить? Кроме самого себя.

Катрин приподнялась на локте, рассматривая в темноте его лицо.Не решаясь на большее из страха, что он оттолкнет и напомнит, как в прошлый раз это закончилось... ничем. Рождением Жана и всё же ничем для них самих. Необходимостью изворачиваться и улыбаться в ответ на самые неприкрытые намеки — которые и намеками то назвать стыдно, — потому что каждый чертов житель Мартиники понимал: если женщина возвращается на остров после восьми месяцев отсутствия и спустя еще четыре месяца рожает ребенка, то отцом этого ребенка может быть хоть сам морской дьявол, но уж точно не ее муж. Что ж, если подумать...

Цена невелика.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо сказала Катрин и не отвела взгляда, когда он повернул голову и открыл глаза.

— И напрасно.

— Напрасно? — повторила Катрин, не удержавшись от глухого смешка. — Думаешь, это был мой выбор?

— Нет, — согласился Джеймс. — И не мой.

_Не твой? Что ты... хочешь этим сказать?_

Она не шелохнулась — боясь... спугнуть неосторожным движением, — когда он поднял руку и заправил ей за ухо спутанные, жесткие от соли волосы.

— Знаешь, в этот раз ты... меня напугала. По-твоему, оно стоит того, чтобы утонуть в море?

_Утонуть ради очередных бумаг — конечно же, нет. Дрейфовать несколько часов с одной лишь робкой надеждой, что здесь может пройти еще один корабль, ради того, чтобы ты сказал нечто подобное — да._

— Это зависит от того, что стоит на кону, — ответила Катрин и наклонилась к его лицу, осторожно прижимаясь губами к приоткрытому рту. Молясь, чтобы не оттолкнул и не начал говорить, что нельзя, что это ни к чему не приведет, что это попросту опасно для них обоих. Путаясь в завязках и застежках, не переставая целоваться, и не думая о том, что она вся в морской соли и ни капли не похожа на ту красивую женщину с безупречной прической, танцевавшую когда-то давно в доме губернатора Порт-Ройала. Жмурясь от бережного, почти робкого прикосновения к груди и зарываясь пальцами в растрепанные, обрамлявшие его лицо и падавшие на плечи волосы. Запрокидывая голову и задыхаясь от малейшего своего движения. Бормоча его имя — «Джеймс, Джеймс, Джеймс...», — пока не начала сбиваться с ритма, содрогаясь от нетерпения, и он не опрокинул ее на спину, прижимая к постели и не переставая целовать. Скользя пальцами по горячей коже, по плечам и рукам, стремясь обнять как можно крепче, прижать к себе как можно теснее. 

— Джеймс...

_О, прошу тебя, еще немного... еще... еще..._

Вырвавшийся стон гулко разнесся по погруженной в темноту каюте, и Катрин бессильно вытянулась на постели, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Но при первой же попытке отстраниться еще крепче обхватила его руками и полусогнутыми ногами.

— Нет. Не уходи.

И на мгновение блаженно зажмурилась от поцелуя в шею. Джеймс долго рассматривал ее лицо, поглаживая пальцами по щеке — рассматривал так внимательно, словно был художником, задумавшим писать портрет, — а затем всё же отодвинулся и лег на бок. Катрин потянулась следом и спрятала лицо у него на груди. И повторила, слушая, как плещут за бортом качающие корабль волны.

— Не уходи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *чернила в те времена делались с использованием железного купороса, но получались достаточно бледными. Для более четкого цвета в них добавляли индиго, дававший синий оттенок, или экстракт кампешевого дерева, дававший красный или фиолетовый оттенок. Я на эту тему нашла интересный сайт, правда, на английском. (Там есть даже скан одного из рецептов, датируемого концом XVII века.) https://irongallink.org/igi_index.html
> 
> *судовой врач на Королевском Флоте назывался «naval surgeon». (Что и логично, поскольку на военных кораблях в первую очередь нужны хирурги.) Упоминания о судовой практике у английских врачей датируются еще 1650-ыми годами (самое раннее, что нашла лично я).


	5. V

Темноту в зале разгоняли дюжины свечей, горящих в поднятой к высокому потолку металлической люстре. Теплый золотистый свет отражался от хрустальных подвесок, бросая блики на кованые розы, и рассыпáлся мириадами искр в женских украшениях и мужских перстнях. Шуршали длинные тяжелые юбки, стучали каблуки на туфлях с отполированными пряжками, звенели бокалы и ненавязчиво играла гамба*.

— Мадам, — манерно тянул слова французский посол Поль Барийон д'Амонкур, маркиз де Бранж, без устали расточая комплименты хозяйке дома. — Я восхищен вашим тонким вкусом. Клянусь, даже в винных погребах Пале-Рояля* не найдется такого изысканного игристого.

Лукавил, надо полагать, ведь Франция, поставлявшая это вино из провинции Шампань в таких количествах, что им можно было бы наполнить все русло Темзы от истока до эстуария, сама относилась к игристому весьма прохладно. Французские виноделы полагали, что порядочное вино не должно иметь подобных недостатков, а безумные англичане могут пить что угодно и платить за свои причуды любые деньги. Против английского золота не возражал ни один торговец в мире, будь он хоть французом, хоть голландцем, хоть испанцем, мгновенно забывавшем о давнем соперничестве на море при виде гиней* с портретом Карла II.

— Вы льстите мне, маркиз, — улыбалась мать, не выпускавшая из пальцев его руку и прекрасно видевшая посла насквозь. И знавшая о его не самой приятной в общении натуре. Искусный дипломат и интриган, вне политической арены маркиз был вежлив и почтителен лишь тогда, когда преследовал какие-то личные цели. Особенно с дамами, часто жаловавшимися на его равнодушие к светским беседам и неприятные — на грани оскорблений — замечания об английских нравах, погоде и колониях в Вест-Индии. Как истинный патриот и верноподданный своего короля, маркиз полагал, что Франция могла бы куда лучше распорядиться островными плантациям и, уж конечно, давно покончить с разгулом пиратства в Карибских водах. Позабыв при этом, что по меньшей мере треть этих воров открыто плавала под французским флагом, особенно не взлюбив голландские торговые корабли. Несмотря на решительную победу в последней войне — или, скорее, благодаря ей, — простые французы считали своим долгом почаще напоминать побежденным об их унижении.

— Презренные торгаши, — цедил маркиз при всяком упоминании голландцев и их предводителя Вильгельма Оранского. Этот вечер исключением не стал. — Поведайте-ка нам, молодой человек, они так же наглы и высокомерны в Новом Свете, как и в Старом?

— Не думаю, что мой сын часто общается с торговцами, маркиз, — попыталась вмешаться мать, сжимая его руку чуть сильнее. — По долгу службы он...

— О, без сомнения, — согласился маркиз под приближающиеся удары трости об пол. — Офицерам на Королевском Флоте нынче не до глупых торгашей. Пираты всех мастей — вот главный бич этих дивных южных морей.

— Жаль лишь, что не все офицеры об этом помнят, — заговорил за спиной еще один голос. — И что им уже мало портовых шлюх.

— Лоуренс, — ответила мать почти заискивающим тоном, но ее голос теперь доносился будто сквозь толщу воды. — К чему портить такой замечательный вечер?

— Задай этот вопрос ему.

Джеймс обернулся через плечо нарочито медленно, заранее зная, какой взгляд получит в ответ. Этот взгляд никогда не бывал довольным.

— Адмирал.

— Капитан. Хотя будь моя воля, ты по-прежнему был бы лейтенантом. 

И не будь он сыном адмиралу, этот поединок велся бы на шпагах.

— Не сомневаюсь, сэр.

— Лоуренс, — вновь попыталась мать. Зал размывало, словно рисунок на песке, омытый набежавшей на берег волной.

— Пираты топят одно судно за другим, творят любое беззаконие, что только придет им в голову, а наши офицеры тем временем развлекаются с французскими шлюхами. Тебе было мало тех несчастных, что уже погибли или были ограблены по твоей вине?

— Я попросил бы не отзываться об этой женщине в подобных выражениях. И почему вы всегда ставите это в вину мне и никогда себе, сэр? — спросил Джеймс, не повышая голоса и отступая на шаг назад. — Это вы взяли на борт ребенка, который даже не умел толком управляться со шпагой.

— И по его милости этот пират ускользнул от меня! — ответил адмирал, делая шаг вперед и с силой ударяя тростью в деревянный пол. — Будь ты в состоянии хотя бы твердо стоять на палубе...!

Вода с ревом переливалась через фальшборт корабля, уже поднимаясь выше колен. Шпаги звенели, и брызги летели во все стороны, а смуглое лицо пирата виделось словно сквозь туманную дымку. Или толщу воды, не способную заглушить его звучный густой баритон.

_Я не для того спас тебе жизнь, мальчик, чтобы ты ежечасно проклинал мое имя. Тебе неведома благодарность?_

Вода заливала палубу, поднимаясь всё выше — или это корабль стремительно шел на дно, — и сквозь жгущую глаза синеву уже было не разглядеть вершину тонущей мачты с плывущим по воде красно-синим флагом.

_Ты не думал об этом, Джеймс? Ты не задавался вопросом о том, скольких этот пират отправил к морскому дьяволу за последние годы? Он должен был болтаться в петле, но я упустил его из-за тебя. Ты благодарен этому пирату? Что ж, все, кто после погиб от его руки, должны быть благодарны тебе._

Вода схлынула в одно мгновение, оставив лишь призрачное ощущение стягивавшей кожу соли, и синева перед глазами превратилась в слабый сероватый свет, проникающий в каюту сквозь кормовые окна. Джеймс моргнул, опустил ресницы, прислушиваясь к качке и ощущению прильнувшего к нему женского тела, и открыл глаза вновь, скосив их чуть в сторону. Катрин спала, обнимая его рукой поперек груди и прижимаясь щекой к его плечу. Длинные волосы разметались по ее спине, едва прикрытой сползшим во сне одеялом, и падали на безмятежное лицо с завораживающей тенью от ресниц.

_Вы не думали о том, что это была не ваша вина, лейтенант? Полагаю, мы оба знаем высоту фальшборта на верхней палубе. И я вполне представляю рост шестилетнего ребенка. Сдается мне, вы оказались за бортом не по своей воле._

_Признаться, это не приходило мне в голову, мадам._

Как и то, что женщина может посмотреть на это совсем под иным углом, нежели пара мужчин, не смысливших ничего и ни в чем, кроме своего долга перед королем. Но случись подобное...

_Господь, я видел его лишь раз, но случись подобное с ним, и я был бы благодарен, даже будь его спасителем сам Сатана, а не обыкновенный пират. Как была бы благодарна и его мать. Ни она, ни я не посмели бы даже подумать о том, что ему было бы лучше утонуть, чем жить обязанным пирату._

На мгновение Джеймсу захотелось прижать ее к себе еще крепче, разбудить поцелуем и не отпускать до тех пор, пока она вновь не начнет задыхаться, как прошлой ночью. Не отпускать из нежности, из желания и из чувства благодарности за этого ребенка и за ее понимание. Но то, что происходило между ними под покровом темноты, должно было остаться под покровом темноты. В первую очередь, ради сохранения ее репутации.

Катрин едва шевельнулась, когда Джеймс осторожно высвободился из ее теплых объятий, но скомкала в пальцах край одеяла, прижимая руку теперь уже к своей груди. Она всегда спала так крепко — не зная, что порой он просыпался посреди ночи и долго смотрел на нее при свете догорающей в лампе свечи, — и теперь тоже не услышала ни шороха простыни и одежды, ни плеска воды в кувшине, ни скрипа досок под его сапогами. Ни поворота ключа в замке, запиравшего все опрометчиво забытые на столе бумаги.

На палубе было куда светлее, чем в каюте, и над востоке уже показался над горизонтом самый край слепящего, почти белого в рассветный час солнечного диска. Виднеющийся впереди силуэт над водой казался куда ярче обычного из-за контраста с темно-серыми волнами. И из смутного проблеска на самом горизонте, который разглядел на закате впередсмотрящий, превратился в белые паруса и корму из изъеденного солью темного дерева. Вопрос лишь в том, был ли это тот самый пиратский корабль? Флаг они подняли английский, но не было ли на борту припрятано второго, со скрещенными костями, как описали его моряки с потопленного французского судна?

— Они выиграли несколько миль ночью, сэр, — бодро отрапортовал занявший место рулевого лейтенант Джиллетт, но в следующее мгновение попытался украдкой зевнуть в кулак. — Прикажете подойти поближе?

_Нет, развернуться и идти обратно на Мартинику_ , раздраженно подумал Джеймс, но срываться на явно нервничающего лейтенанта не стал. Джиллетт и без того был... зеленым мальчишкой, мало что смыслившим в настоящей офицерской службе и подвергавшим сомнению каждое свое действие с самого выхода «Разящего» в моря. Капитаном собственного корабля ему, пожалуй, было не стать и через пятнадцать лет, если только он не прекратит так стараться. Парадоксально, но слишком уж этот мальчишка нервничал и старался произвести как можно лучшее впечатление, одновременно с этим оставаясь крайне неуклюжим. В конечном итоге результат оставлял желать лучшего.

— Достаточно близко, чтобы они заметили, когда мы начнем сигналить, лейтенант. Но не на пушечный выстрел. И приготовьте одну из шлюпок к спуску на воду. 

— Вас понял, сэр, — отрапортовал лейтенант, но тут же задумчиво нахмурился и решился уточнить. — Шлюпку, сэр?

— У нас на борту женщины, — напомнил Джеймс. — Не думаю, что стоит подвергать их опасностям морского сражения и абордажа.

Джиллетт задумчиво поднял подбородок, застыл на долю мгновения и отрывисто кивнул.

— Точно. Вас понял, сэр.

От приказа собраться с мыслями и перестать считать волны за бортом лейтенанта спасло появление Фрэнсиса, на ходу завязывавшего белый шейный платок и оправлявшего мундир.

— Утро, капитан! — гаркнул тот, взлетая по лестнице на квартердек и ничуть не смущаясь подаренного ему осуждающего взгляда. Распустился, паршивец. Пользуясь тем, что при первой же попытке отправить его в корабельный карцер можно было начать стенать «Мы столько лет служим вместе, а вы, капитан...!», и после этого капитана принималась мучить противоречащая военному уставу совесть. — Лейтенант Джиллетт, отдайте мне штурвал!

Джиллетт вопросительно скосил глаза, ожидая подтверждения от капитана, получил короткий отрывистый кивок и послушно уступил место у штурвала.

— Шлюпка, лейтенант, — напомнил Джеймс, и подчиненный разве что виноватым румянцем не залился.

— Есть, сэр.

— Вот растяпа, — вполголоса заметил Фрэнсис, когда незадачливый лейтенант сбежал вниз на палубу. — Намучаешься ты с этой дырявой головой, когда я получу собственный корабль, — и добавил, понизив голос еще сильнее. — Джим, я узнал ее.

— Прости? — вежливо уточнил Джеймс, притворяясь, что куда больше заинтересован кораблем впереди, чем словами первого лейтенанта. Тот в ответ не стал ходить вокруг да около, понимая, что обмен туманными намеками заведет их разве что в тупик.

— Я о той очаровательной француженке, что лишила тебя законной койки на корабле. Или не лишила, но такие подробности меня не интересуют и никоим образом не касаются. Хотя, должен сказать, признать ее было нетрудно, если вспомнить, как лихо она застрелила того несчастного голландца. И если поначалу я еще сомневался, то... не буду лукавить, твое отношение выдало ее не хуже того выстрела. Другие, может, и не поняли, но я, признаться, давно не видел тебя в такой ярости из-за каких-то пиратов.

— Прости? — повторил Джеймс со значением. Фрэнсису стоило остановиться на этом выводе и не делать других. Фрэнсис не был бы Фрэнсисом, если бы промолчал.

— Джим, если ты решил, что... сколько? Три года назад? Да, пожалуй, что три. Так вот, если ты вдруг подумал, что всех офицеров на этом корабле тогда одолела внезапная слепота, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься. Капитана — да, пожалуй, но я не настолько горд, чтобы считать себя единственным мужчиной на борту, на которого может обратить внимание красивая женщина. И я прекрасно видел, что вы с этой женщиной были любовниками. 

Джеймс промолчал, но ответил, надо полагать, таким взглядом, что Фрэнсис даже передернул плечами в синем мундире.

— Будь добр, не делай такое лицо. Да между вами будто молнии били, и вы, я полагаю, единственные, кто этого не замечал. Но мы оба знаем, что это не моего ума дело, и я не намерен ни читать нотации тебе, ни оскорблять ее честь. Она, если я верно помню, замужем, а потому у вас было не так уж много выходов. И выход «Не согреши» я предпочту оставить святошам. Но... сам понимаешь, к чему всё ведет. Я, уж прости, не могу не предупредить.

— Не понимаю, — сухо ответил Джеймс, следя глазами за белыми парусами впереди.

— Неужели? Сколько лет мы плаваем на одном корабле? Пять? Семь? Я уже молчу о наших прежних... авантюрах, чего уж греха таить. Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, Джим. В этом мире найдется не так много причин, из-за которых ты можешь натворить глупостей, но эта француженка определенно одна из них. Что беспокоит меня куда сильнее любых пиратов. И в этом мире не так уж много людей, которых, буду откровенен, я действительно боюсь. Но адмирал Норрингтон — один из них. Если он узнает, что ты нарушил очередное его правило, то неприятности будут и у тебя, и у нее.

_Нет_ , подумал Джеймс, не отводя взгляда от чужих парусов. _У нее будут отнюдь не неприятности._

Адмирал не станет всего лишь запирать документы на ключ. Адмирал вывернет наизнанку всё, что сможет узнать о ней, пока не доберется до самых опасных секретов. И начнет на нее охоту. А потом повесит, когда преуспеет. Не «если», а «когда». И повесит с радостью, потому что у нее своя правда. Правда, которая в действительности ничем не отличается от правды адмирала, но которую адмиралу, тем не менее, не понять. И ее любовник, будь он хоть трижды сыном адмирала, не спасет ее от виселицы. Скорее уж наоборот, приговорит. Адмиралу, вероятно, будет в радость указать сыну на очередную его ошибку.

А потому это должно прекратиться. Пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Я знаю, Фрэнсис. Но... есть пара трудностей.

— И каких же? — скептично поинтересовался Фрэнсис.

— Я люблю ее, — ответил Джеймс, наблюдая, как трепещет на ветру слабо виднеющийся английский флаг на чужой грот-мачте. — И она мать моего ребенка.

Фрэнсис помолчал несколько мгновений — наверняка закатив глаза или беззвучно выругавшись, — а потом сказал, как показалось Джеймсу, с нескрываемым облегчением:

— А я уж думал, что ты почти святой. Слава Богу, что это всё же не так.

— Тебе лишь бы ерничать, — сухо ответил Джеймс, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

— Извини, — хмыкнул Фрэнсис, и не подумав вспомнить о субординации, — это не в моей каюте сейчас спит женщина, которая родила от меня ребенка и на которой я не могу жениться. И это не мой отец сживет со свету всех троих, если узнает о таком позорном пятне на его блестящей репутации.

— Твоя правда, — согласился Джеймс и повысил голос, чтобы его было слышно на палубе. — Лейтенант Джиллетт, сообщите месье де Бланшару, что нам потребуется его помощь. Надеюсь, его люди смогут припомнить лицо хотя бы одного из пиратов.

А одна невыносимая авантюристка согласится сойти в шлюпку. Поскольку — с ее-то любовью постоянно ввязываться в неприятности — Катрин вполне могла пожелать поквитаться с пиратами самолично.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *гамба (итал. viola da gamba — «виола у ног, у колен»; англ. viol, гамба, нем. Gambe) — западно-европейский струнный смычковый инструмент конца XV-XVIII веков. Разновидность виолы, наряду с лютней и органом важнейший инструмент того времени. Особое распространение получил именно в Англии.
> 
> *Пале-Рояль (фр. Palais Royal — «королевский дворец») — площадь, дворец и парк, расположенные в Париже напротив северного крыла Лувра. В правление Людовика XIV дворец был резиденцией его младшего брата, герцога Филиппа Орлеанского.
> 
> *гинея — английская золотая монета стоимостью в 22 шиллинга (после 1670 года), введена в оборот Карлом II в 1663 году.


	6. VI

Квадратные каблуки на высоких — сшитых, очевидно, на заказ и плотно облегавших ноги — сапогах гремели по дощатому полу каюты, словно пушечная канонада, разносящая в щепки корабельный борт. Катрин металась по капитанской каюте, на ходу застегивая длинный жилет — в ярости едва не отрывая круглые темные пуговицы, — и рычала рассвирепевшей львицей.

— В шлюпку! Как какую-то жену торговца, как...!

— Ты и есть жена торговца, — вырвалось у Джеймса, и едва распутанные, жесткие от соли волосы хлестнули ее по лицу, когда она развернулась на каблуках. И бросила такой взгляд на пару лежащих на столе пистолетов, что будь они заряжены, и этому кораблю понадобился бы новый капитан. — Прости. Я хотел сказать...

— Я знаю, что ты хотел сказать! — рявкнула Катрин, разом утратив всю свою хрупкость, и шумно выдохнула через нос, хищно раздувая ноздри. — Что я гожусь лишь на то, чтобы тонуть в море и развлекать Вашу Милость по ночам, — бросила она и развела полы жилета, изобразив издевательское подобие реверанса. — Смею надеяться, вы остались довольны.

Джеймс сжал губы и самым демонстративным образом закатил глаза, на мгновение возведя их к потолку. Затем ответил ей скептичным взглядом, лучше любых слов выражавшим его отношение к этим словам. 

_Ради всего святого, ты же говоришь это не всерьез?_

— А что еще я должна думать? — огрызнулась Катрин и отвернулась к окну, начав недовольно — излишне неуклюже и дёргано — заплетать волосы в небрежную косу. — Как портовая девка, право-слово, — ворчала она себе под нос, игнорируя приближающиеся шаги за спиной. — Повеселила капитана, и прочь с корабля, пока морской дьявол не прогневался. Женщина на борту не к добру, это все знают.

Джеймс остановился у нее за спиной и положил ладони на обиженные вздрагивающие плечи, проведя пальцами по тонким рукавам рубашки. Его рубашки, которую Катрин так и не вернула, ничуть не смущаясь тому, что рубашка была заметно ей велика и приходилось подворачивать рукава с широкими накрахмаленными манжетами.

— А не ты ли однажды сказала, что немного смыслишь в управлении кораблем и в жизни не держала в руках шпаги? Я не позволю тебе рисковать. Если не ради тебя самой, то ради твоего ребенка.

Катрин обернулась через плечо, и ее губы сложились в недовольную гримасу. Слёз в прозрачных зеленых глазах не было — одно лишь возмущение.

_Ты вздумал манипулировать мной? Ты думаешь, я позволю?_

— А еще, если помнишь, я сказала, что не хочу смотреть, как ты рискуешь жизнью. Я не знаю, что ты подумал обо мне, но я не из тех женщин, что рукоплещут в первых рядах, когда их мужчины сражаются насмерть, — она опустила ресницы и закончила почти шепотом. — Даже если я не вправе говорить так о тебе. И я могу помочь. Я хочу тебе помочь. Я не смогу сидеть в этой проклятой шлюпке и слушать пальбу из пушек, словно какая-то... словно...

Джеймс опустил левую руку, обнимая ее поперек талии и крепко прижимая к себе. Катрин не отстранилась, но осеклась на середине фразы, так и не сумев подобрать верное — по ее мнению — слово, и напряглась на мгновение, словно этот жест показался ей... затишьем перед бурей.

— Я знаю, ты меня не любишь, — сказала Катрин с едва уловимой горечью в голосе, не отводя взгляда от его лица, и у Джеймса невольно дернулся уголок губ. — Что?

_Ты хотел этого. Я сыграла на том, что ты мужчина, но ты хотел этого, не отрицай._

Хотел. И гораздо большего, чем она могла бы предложить, если бы попыталась лишь провести чересчур доверчивого офицера.

— Разве я хоть раз говорил, что не люблю? 

Зеленые глаза вспыхнули золотистыми искрами, словно поймав яркий солнечный луч, но он продолжил, зная, что эти искры померкнут в одно мгновение. 

— Дело не в любви, Катрин. А в том, что я по-прежнему не могу тебе доверять.

Она едва слышно вздохнула и опустила глаза на пустой — не считая пистолетов, кувшина с водой и чернильницы с пером — стол, прежде чем ответить:

— Кто я, по-твоему? Какая-то... пиратка, готовая на любую подлость ради наживы?

— Нет. Но разве не ты говорила, что если тебе придется выбирать между тысячей голландцев и тысячей французов, то ты выберешь французов? И что изменится, если вместо голландцев будут англичане? Ты служишь своему королю, а я — своему. Рано или поздно это приведет нас... Что ж, повезет, если не на виселицу.

_Мы ходим по самому краю брошенной через фальшборт доски, привязав к ногам пушечное ядро. Один неосторожный шаг, и мы оба утонем в этом водовороте клятв перед королями, которые даже не помнят наших имен, и схваток на море и на суше ради людей, которые даже не знают о том, что мы существуем. Глупая выйдет история._

— Джеймс, — выдохнула Катрин, приоткрыв губы и сжимая в пальцах белый лацкан на его мундире. Теперь она действительно пыталась манипулировать.

Она готова даже идти в новый бой против пиратов, чтобы заслужить это доверие, которое… Нужно ей для чего? Нужно ей или нужно Франции? И готова ли она сама доверять мужчине, который в любое мгновение может предать ее ради английской короны. Он бы не посмел даже думать о подобном — если только она сама не решит превратить их из любовников во врагов, — но она ведь этого не знает.

— Иди в шлюпку, Катрин. Или тебя свяжут по рукам и ногам и усадят в нее насильно. Потому что я не хочу, чтобы мой ребенок остался без матери.

Катрин закусила губу и вывернулась из его рук, обиженно вздернув подбородок.

— В шлюпку, мадам, — повторил Джеймс, и она порывисто схватила со стола ремни с пистолетами, наверняка вновь пожалев в мыслях, что так и не успела их зарядить.

— Как вам будет угодно, капитан.

Обернулась Катрин лишь раз: перед тем, как принять поданную ей руку и сойти в шлюпку. И подарила ему взгляд, который больше подходил жене, провожавшей мужа в опасное плавание. Взгляд, одновременно с этим говоривший «Если что-то случится... я не прощу».

 _Женщины_ , подумал Джеймс, поворачиваясь спиной к фальшборту, за которым скрылась шлюпка, и скомандовал:

— Идем на сближение.

Если капитан второго корабля достаточно умен — и действительно пират, — то покорно спустит паруса, ляжет в дрейф и притворится обыкновенным торговцем. Или, что еще хуже, достанет из-за пазухи каперское свидетельство. При таком, весьма неприятном и совершенно нежелательном раскладе предъявить ему в ответ будет нечего. Если подданный английского короля — судя по поднятому сине-красному флагу — потопил судно подданных короля французского, то его еще мог бы призвать к ответу французский военный корабль. Если вообще пожелал бы связываться с приватирами* и их защитой в лице целого государства. Английскому же кораблю при таком раскладе следовало отсалютовать более удачливому соотечественнику и продолжить свой путь на север, к островам Сент-Кристофер и Невис.

Но к чему бы приватиру поднимать пиратский флаг перед нападением? Ради устрашения? Возможно, но пиратство, в отличие от каперства, каралось виселицей. Стоило ли так рисковать? Да и корабли каперы предпочитали иного толка: быстрые, маневренные, с низкими бортами и парусным вооружением, казавшимся едва ли не втрое больше самого корабля. Зрелище, пожалуй, было даже комичное, но капитаны подобных судов не задумывались о том, как их корабли выглядят со стороны. Скорость и возможность брать на борт до двух сотен человек разом ценились куда больше неказистого внешнего вида. Это же суденышко больше походило на торговое, усиленное фальконетами* на верхней палубе и от силы двумя дюжинами пушек на средней.

— Это они, — убежденно заявил месье де Бланшар, едва взглянув на корабль в подзорную трубу. Мгновенно поверить этим словам было бы глупо — как знать, не пытается ли месье выместить свой гнев на первом попавшемся английском корабле? — но суета на верхней палубе выглядела подозрительно. С чего бы добропорядочным англичанам так нервничать при виде линейного корабля под флагом их же короля?

— Как думаешь, уберут паруса или нет? — поинтересовался Фрэнсис вполголоса и добавил, вспомнив о субординации. — Капитан.

— Стрелять по нам было бы глупо, — ответил Джеймс. Двадцать с чем-то пушек против девяноста — бой при таком раскладе закончится в считанные минуты.

— Сдаваться без боя тоже. Если они те, кого мы ищем.

— Но они не знают, что мы их ищем. 

— Резонно, — согласился Фрэнсис. — Разговор с капитаном будет забавный, я полагаю.

 _Если этому разговору суждено состояться,_ подумал Джеймс, не отводя взгляда от реющего на ветру английского флага. Чтобы не оборачиваться на оставшуюся позади шлюпку. 

— Пушки по левому борту держать готовыми к бою.

Чтобы, получив приказ атаковать, не тратить драгоценные мгновения на бессмысленную беготню по палубе, а зарядить орудия и дать залп со всех деков разом. Прежде, чем противник успеет сориентироваться и повредить хотя бы одну щепку на борту «Разящего».

— Хм, — сказал Фрэнсис, едва сероватые паруса идущего впереди корабля пришли в движение, начав подниматься к реям. — Полагаю, в этот раз мы обойдемся без пушечной пальбы.

 _У них нет другого выбора,_ подумал Джеймс, прежде чем отдать приказ подойти вплотную и протянуть между двумя фальшбортами — одним заметно ниже второго — длинную деревянную сходню. Добропорядочным купцам нечего скрывать от своих же военных, а пиратам действительно не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как притвориться вдвое добропорядочнее обыкновенных торговцев. Но капитан этого суденышка уж слишком старался.

— Чем обязаны, господа? — спросил он слишком заискивающим тоном, когда на палубу сошли двое офицеров в окружении морских пехотинцев в красных мундирах, и глаза у него забегали слишком торопливо и подозрительно.

— Ищем пиратов. Пару дней назад в этих водах потопили торговый корабль.

— Пиратов? — повторил капитан заискивающим голосом. — Мы честные купцы, офицер, и не якшаемся с подобными разбойниками.

— Что в трюме? — спросил Джеймс, краем глаза следя за движениями чужой команды. Нервничают, мерзавцы. Капитан еще держит лицо — пусть и слишком лебезит, — но простые матросы, столпившиеся на палубе, владеют собой куда хуже. И выдают и себя, и капитана куда сильнее. Понимают, что линейный корабль второго ранга за пару залпов отправит их суденышко на дно. Как понимают и то, что должны вести себя непринужденно, но страх сильнее голоса рассудка.

Крысы. Нападают на слабых, выходя из тени, лишь когда уверены в своей победе, и забиваются по углам, едва завидев тех, кто способен дать им серьезный отпор.

— Да ничего особенного, офицер. Кофе, табак, еще кое-чего по мелочи.

Разлитое в воздухе напряжение ощущалось физически, каждым дюймом кожи. И отчетливо читалось в глазах притихшей команды. Та, верно, проклинала в мыслях капитана, пустившего на борт корабля военных вместо того, чтобы юлить и увиливать до последнего, отказываясь подпустить их даже на пушечный выстрел.

— Показывайте.

В одном Фрэнсис всё же ошибся. Без пальбы было не обойтись. Столпившаяся на палубе команда подобралась, как один человек, и не потянулась к шпагам и пистолетам лишь потому, что это движение выдало бы их лучше пиратского флага на вершине мачты.

— Да к чему вам такие хлопоты, офицер? — вновь залебезил капитан. — Если нужда какая, так вы скажите прямо, что ж мы, не поделимся с братьями-англи...?

Джеймс повернулся к нему, и капитан осекся на полуслове, сглотнув и забегав глазами еще сильнее. 

— Ну так... Не нужно, так не нужно, офицер, что ж вы сразу... Хотите трюм посмотреть, смотрите, кто ж вам не дает, мы люди законопослушные, а французов этих потопленных в глаза не видели. Разминулись, видать, море-то большое.

— Вот как? — вежливо уточнил Джеймс, краем глаза следя за движениями на залитой солнцем палубе. Не позволяя прочитать по лицу ни одной эмоции. Увидеть даже тень клокочущей в груди ярости. — Я не говорил, что это был французский корабль. Каперского свидетельства у вас, как я понимаю, нет?

Солнце в одно мгновение заволокло густым дымом. В такой неразберихе было уже не понять, кто из пиратов первым схватился за пистолет, попытавшись спустить курок, и красные мундиры ответили единым залпом из ружей и ударом штыка. На палубу брызнула кровь. Джеймс разрядил пистолет и обнажил шпагу. Злосчастного свидетельства у капитана, надо полагать, действительно не было. Английский же флаг его не спасет.

Воздух наполнился криками и сдавленными стонами, и на изъеденных солью досках осели и расплылись неровными кругами новые брызги крови. 

— Бросить оружие!

Или смерть в бою предпочтительнее позорной виселицы? Пусть так — если бы речь шла о его собственной смерти, Джеймс предпочел бы короткий удар шпагой мучительным конвульсиям в петле, — но дарить такую милость кучке пиратов ценой жизней собственного экипажа? 

Мундир затрещал под нанесенным сбоку — почти со спины — ударом, ребра у самого сердца обожгло холодным лезвием, и оставшаяся после него прореха в синей ткани окрасилась темно-красным. 

_Бейте сильнее, господа,_ — раздраженно подумал Джеймс, разворачиваясь и нанося один четко выверенный, без лишних движений, удар в горло. 

А капитану корабля Его Величества «Разящего» стоило бы не бросаться в самый эпицентр боя, словно… влюбленному юнцу. Или хотя бы… не вести себя так, словно он желает самолично обезглавить каждого мерзавца.

К тому моменту, когда дым над палубой рассеялся полностью, на ногах осталась стоять в лучшем случае половина пиратской команды. 

— Бросить оружие!

Сабли ударились о скользкие от крови доски с негромким недовольным звоном. Не то мерзавцы воспрянули надеждой на побег из тюрьмы на ближайшем из английских островов, не то отчаялись окончательно и решили, что сопротивляться уже бесполезно, а якобы героическая смерть в бою всё равно будет смертью, после которой придется ответить за свои дела перед Создателем. Редкий смельчак — и тот согласился бы отсрочить момент хотя бы на несколько дней. Что уж говорить о малодушных крысах?

— Пленных в карцер! Корабль обыскать и взять на буксир! Лейтенант Хагторп, раненых к хирургу!

— И начнет он с капитана, — буркнул Фрэнсис вполголоса, и Джеймс опустил глаза на расплывающееся по мундиру кровавое пятно.

Ах да.

***

Судя по силе качки, ветер дул с севера и корабль шел вперед крутым бейдевиндом*, лавируя на волнах в попытке поймать поток воздуха в паруса и постоянно меняя галс. Рулевой, надо полагать, мнил себя владыкой океанов, бросая штурвал из стороны в сторону и постоянно командуя то убрать паруса, то поднять их вновь, но капитан предпочел бы идти бакштагом*. Трудностей в управлении с ним было меньше. 

Какие уж тут трудности, когда ветер, считай, в корму* и нет нужды следить, чтобы паруса не встали под слишком острым углом к ветру, отчего корабль попал бы в «мертвую» безветренную зону, начав дрейфовать? Королем морей себя, конечно, не почувствуешь, но в остальном плыви — не хочу!

Но мнение капитана никого не интересовало, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что за штурвалом был Фрэнсис. Иначе вставать в положение левентик* они будут с завидным постоянством.

Впрочем, здесь капитан слукавил. Его мнение не интересовало лишь сидящую у постели женщину, уперевшуюся рукой ему грудь при первой же попытке даже не подняться, а просто пошевелиться.

— Лежи спокойно, — раздраженно сказала Катрин, и не думая убирать руку, пока он моргал, пытаясь привыкнуть к освещению полутемной каюты и понять, с какой стороны от корабля было солнце.

— Сколько я спал? — сонно спросил Джеймс, решив, что спорить с ней бессмысленно.

— Несколько часов. Уже темнеет.

— И ты...?

— Это же военный корабль, капитан, — бросила Катрин и подалась вперед, вытянув руку, словно хотела лечь поперек его груди. Но вместо этого лишь уперлась в постель ладонью и уронила с плеча кончик темной косы. — Здесь найдется не так много свободных рук, чтобы присмотреть за ранеными. Так что я была рада предложить свои услуги. 

Что ж, подумал Джеймс, его счастье, что он уже не застал того момента, когда эта фурия вернулась на борт «Разящего». И никакого малодушия, хирург настоятельно велел обойтись без резких движений хотя бы первые несколько часов. Только глупец не прислушался бы к совету опытного врача.

— Но, — продолжила Катрин с нескрываемой насмешкой в голосе, — если хотите знать, дочь месье де Бланшара просто рвалась ухаживать за героем, покаравшим мерзких пиратов. Бедняжку едва удар не хватил, когда она узнала, что один из ее спасителей ранен в бою. И даже решилась спросить у отца, может ли она что-нибудь сделать для бесстрашного капитана. А как же иначе? Такой красавец, да еще и в мундире, неудивительно, что нежное девичье сердце не устояло. Но пришлось бедняжке довольствоваться мужчиной со званием куда ниже вашего, сэр.  
  
— Ты смеешься надо мной? — спросил Джеймс и попытался устроится поудобнее. Ребра немедленно заныли в ответ. Царапина, но неприятная, и отдает болью при малейшей попытке пошевелить рукой.

— Нет, Джеймс, — ответила Катрин с неожиданной горечью и понизила голос. — Я смеюсь над собой. Сдается мне, я смертельно ревную.

— С чего бы?

Ей — и ревновать? Или это лишь еще одно проявление раздиравшего их обоих недоверия?

— Она молода, — пожала плечами Катрин. — Ей всего шестнадцать. А мне-то… уже двадцать пять. В ее глазах я старуха, да еще и с ребенком на руках.

А помнится, три с лишним года назад она сказала, что ей двадцать. Слукавила, не иначе. Впрочем, он подозревал нечто подобное. Мадам Деланнуа слишком любила вводить людей в заблуждение.

— Но не в моих. И, если позволишь, это и мой ребенок. Так что решать, какую из дам умолять о снисхождении, буду я, а вовсе не дамы.

— Лишь о снисхождении? — спросила Катрин, и уголки ее губ дрогнули в лукавой улыбке.

— Нет. Смею просить еще и о поцелуе, мадам.

Раз уж ситуация позволяет. Ревновать и строить иллюзии.

— На большее не рассчитывайте, капитан, — ответила Катрин, наклоняясь к его лицу, и голос у нее задрожал от нежности. — Я желаю лишь скорейшего вашего выздоровления.

И, надо полагать, не желает, чтобы ее высадили на первом же острове. Но знает, что выбора у нее нет.

Она сойдет в первом же порту, поскольку в этот раз он не сможет сказать, что лишь желает помочь попавшей в беду даме и доставить ее домой. И сослаться на дружбу с губернатором Порт-Ройала тоже не выйдет. Но зная удачливость Катрин, эта встреча едва ли будет последней.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Приватир (англ. privateer) — английское название капера. Вошло в употребление в середине XVII века.  
> Каперы — частные лица/корабли на службе и под защитой короны. В военное время имели право нападать на суда, идущие под флагом противника. (А вторая половина XVII века — это, по сути, одно сплошное военное время, там одних только англо-голландских войн было три штуки.) Ответственность за нападения ложилась на правительство, и в случае поимки к каперам относились, как к военнопленным. 
> 
> *Фальконет — грубо говоря, небольшая пушка.
> 
> *Бакшта́г (нидерл. bakstag) — курс, при котором ветер по отношению к кораблю дует сзади и сбоку. Не совсем в корму: ветер в корму — это курс фордевинд, и корабль от этого только проигрывает, а вот скорость при курсе бакштаг будет очень высокая. 
> 
> *Бейдеви́нд (нидерл. bij de wind), или на ветер — курс, при котором угол между направлением ветра и направлением движения судна составляет менее 90°. Парус работает по тому же принципу, что и крыло самолета. 
> 
> *Ле́вентик (фр. le vent) — положение, когда ветер по отношению к кораблю дует спереди. «Мертвая» зона с нулевой скоростью.


	7. VII

_Полтора года спустя._

Англичанин был высокомерен и даже неучтив. Он сел на предложенный ему стул, поддернул широкие манжеты щегольского темно-красного жюстокора — сменившего, надо полагать, офицерский мундир по случаю встречи в доме губернатора, — и заговорил низким уверенным голосом, который в иной ситуации можно было бы счесть весьма приятным. Но выражение худого вытянутого лица ясно давало понять, что англичанин находит местное общество провинциальным — истинным захолустьем мира, которому не сравниться с цивилизованным Лондоном и великолепным Уайтхоллом*, — а обстановку губернаторского дома — в лучшем случае недостаточно изысканной. А то и вовсе... убогой. И совершенно недостойной таких важных гостей.

— Так вы, месье...? — спросила Туссент Тревельян, сделав многозначительную паузу, и хлопнула светлыми ресницами.

— Далтон, — представился англичанин таким тоном, словно его удивляло, как кто-то может не знать его в лицо. — Коммодор Королевского Флота Фитцуильям Далтон, к вашим услугам, мадам.

— Мадемуазель, — протянула Туссент с ноткой обиды в голосе, но тут же подняла уголки губ в улыбке, давая понять, что прощает англичанину его оплошность.

— Мои извинения, мадемуазель, — равнодушно ответил англичанин, лишь отдавая дань приличиям и не испытывая ровным счетом никакого интереса ко всем этим улыбкам и хлопающим ресницам. 

— Давно вы прибыли из Старого Света? — продолжила расспросы Туссент, то ли не замечая его холодности, то ли убеждая себя, что причиной такого поведения вновь были приличия.

— Три недели назад, мадам, — по-прежнему коротко, с очевиднейшими нотками недовольства в голосе, ответил англичанин, и перевел взгляд на ее брата, вовсю налегавшего на вино. — Смею напомнить, месье, что мы выйдем в море с первым отливом и я рассчитываю на ваше участие в плавании.

Катрин с трудом подавила улыбку. Спасли лишь годы притворства и лжи на благо Франции. И многозначительный взгляд, который подарил ей Анри. Потому как пьяница и бахвал Тибо Тревельян был последним человеком, у которого стоило просить помощи в охоте на свирепых морских разбойников. Он ни разу не выходил в долгое плавание, поднимая паруса лишь для того, чтобы прокатить очередную девицу легкого поведения — или респектабельную даму, тщательно прятавшую лицо, дабы ее не опознали матросы, — а на все просьбы отца помочь семейному делу отвечал, что он, потомок благородных рыцарей, не станет торгашом и скрягой подобно неким Деланнуа. Напоминания о том, что его предки были вовсе не рыцарями, а валлийскими разбойниками, бежавшими через пролив каких-то полтора столетия назад, Тибо не любил — как и смех, звучавший всякий раз, когда он принимался бахвалиться своей «исконно французской» фамилией, не имевшей к Франции ровным счетом никакого отношения, — и предпочитал всё отрицать. 

— Я рад послужить своей стране, — гордо ответил Тибо и приложился к бокалу еще раз. — Не сомневайтесь, месье, я знаю эти воды лучше любого другого капитана, и в гавани Сен-Пьера не найдется ни одного корабля быстроходнее моей прекрасной шхуны. Если стоянка этих негодяев где-то поблизости, то мы прищучим их во мгновение ока.

— Мой кузен полагает, что так, — равнодушно пожал плечами англичанин. — Он... неплохой знаток этих вод.

— Вероятно, он прав, коммодор, — заговорила Катрин, вздумав посмотреть, как заносчивый гость отреагирует на вмешательство женщины в подобный разговор. Гость перевел на нее взгляд льдисто-голубых глаз — оценил, что она обратилась к нему по званию, — но дернул краем рта. 

— Смею надеяться, мадам. Мне бы не хотелось потратить впустую несколько недель, гоняясь за призраками, пока пираты будут плыть к Тортуге. Без сомнения, я доверяю его знаниям и его чутью, но все мы люди и можем ошибаться.

Если оценивать беспристрастно — одно лишь лицо, не характер, — то он весьма красив. Но она бы и не подумала сравнить его с Джеймсом. Именно потому, что Джеймс и в половину не так заносчив. Порой не менее холоден, высокомерен и подвергает сомнению всё, с чем сталкивается как на море, так и на суше, но разговоры — даже о пиратах — всегда были интересны ими обоим. Фитцуильям Далтон тем временем верит, что объясняет глупой женщине простейшие для любого мужчины истины. Ему и в голову не придет, что эта женщина лишь развлекает себя подобным разговором в ожидании удобного момента. Каким бы провинциальным ни казалось англичанину общество Мартиники, за долгие недели плавания он истосковался по твердой земле. Моряки сходят на берег редко и ненадолго, но всё же сходят, и коммодор Далтон не исключение. В глубине души он рад найти приют в доме губернатора и провести пару ночей в постели, которую не подбрасывает на каждой волне. А потому коммодор уже успел немного обжить предоставленные ему комнаты и, что важнее всего, оставить там прямоугольный кожаный портфель с потускневшей золотой застежкой.

— А ваш кузен... — вновь заговорила Туссент, кокетливо накручивая завитую прядь парика на палец с изумрудным перстеньком. — Он присоединится к нам за ужином, коммодор?

Туссент сделала вывод из того, как многословен сделался гость, услышав из уст другой женщины свое звание — и упоминание его кузена, к которому англичанин, по-видимому, был весьма привязан, — и попыталась вновь привлечь его внимание.

— Смею надеяться, мадемуазель, — ответил гость, отводя взгляд от лица Катрин. — Полагаю, его задержали дела на одном из кораблей.

— Прекрасные корабли, — вмешался в разговор Анри, едва слышно постукивая концом своей трости по паркетному полу с ромбовидным узором, копировавшим, по слухам, последнюю новинку в Версальском дворце. — Признаться, давно я не видел такой великолепной эскадры у берегов Мартиники.

Половину этой эскадры в действительности составляли корабли Франции — и половина их капитанов находилась за этим же столом, — но англичанин, казалось, принял комплимент лишь на счет своих соотечественников и принялся расхваливать стоящие в бухте суда. Катрин молчала, выжидая. На корабли она взглянула лишь мельком, еще днем, и успела огорчиться тому, как далеко от берега они бросили якорь. Ничего, кроме очертаний бортов и мачт, толком и не разглядишь. Знатоку кораблестроения, вероятно, хватило бы и этого, но она не знаток.

К разговору она тоже не прислушивалась. Постукивала пальцами по столешнице, почти не прикасалась к вину — пьянеть нынче ни к чему, — и ждала, когда предоставится случай уйти из-за стола. Появление молоденькой чернокожей служанки с наполненным вином хрустальным графином вполне для этого подходило. Анри подставил ей под ногу трость, не изменившись в лице ни йоту, и вино плеснуло из узкого горлышка графина прямо на расшитый бледными цветами лиф платья. На мгновение повисшая в комнате тишина наполнилась звоном бьющегося об пол хрусталя.

— О Боже мой! — воскликнула служанка на ломаном французском, верно, успев представить, как с ее спины сдерут плетьми всю кожу за подобный проступок, и Катрин вскинула руку, останавливая попытку вытереть ее платье залатанным, посеревшим от стирок рукавом. — Мадам, я... Мадам...

— Возмутительно! — охнула Туссент, наверняка представив, что подобное могло случиться с ее платьем.

— Ничего страшного, дитя, — улыбнулась служанке Катрин. — Я уверена, это была лишь досадная оплошность. Тебя не за что наказывать. Прошу меня простить, господа.

И поднялась из-за стола. Служанка рухнула на колени, поспешно собирая осколки графина голыми руками, а затем вскочила и засеменила следом за Катрин, роняя слезы на лиф собственного поношенного платья.

— Мадам, я...!

— Матерь Божья! — воскликнула Катрин, увидев, как режут руки служанки осколки хрусталя. Если подумать, эта неуклюжесть была даже на пользу. — Перевяжи-ка пальцы, милая, и попроси на кухни соли. Я поднимусь наверх и попробую отчистить платье.

Времени было в обрез. Подняться по лестнице, подобрав широкую юбку и стараясь ступать как можно тише, чтобы не заскрипела ни одна ступенька, не ударил лишний раз каблук на туфле, пройти по коридору и распахнуть опрометчиво незапертую дверь. _Вы слишком самоуверенны, коммодор, и не скрываете этого. Вы слишком привыкли к тому, что у ваших ног весь мир._

Портфель не пришлось даже искать. Он лежал на круглом столе возле кувшина с питьевой водой, и потускневшая золотая застежка открылась с едва слышным щелчком. Света в комнате не хватало — окно в ней выходило на юг, а солнце уже клонилось к самому горизонту, — но выписанные аккуратным почерком ровные синевато-черные строчки еще читались без особого труда. Катрин вытащила из портфеля стопку бумаг и поспешно пробежала глазами первый лист, запоминая цифры — десятки и сотни, не обращая особого внимания на единицы, — и наименования напротив. Затем второй, третий... Слишком много сведений для одного раза — и без возможности записать или забрать документы с собой, — но капитанам французских кораблей пригодится любая малость. Пусть этот самоуверенный коммодор примет весь удар на себя, когда они выйдут в море. А для того французам нужно знать, какими средствами ныне располагают англичане.

Зазвучавшие в коридоре шаги — очевидно мужские, с тяжелым ударом низкого каблука — заставили ее выругаться в мыслях и поспешно сунуть бумаги обратно в портфель. Бежать из комнаты было уже поздно, оставалось лишь притвориться, что мадам зашла сюда случайно, думая лишь о том, как бы поскорее отчистить платье. Женам простых торговцев, увы, приходится быть экономными, а это платье было лучшим в ее гардеробе. Да и порядочный мужчина, разумеется, отвернется при виде дамы с расшнурованным лифом. Если, конечно, этот мужчина не был на ее стороне.

Катрин дернула шнуровку на украшенном кружевами корсаже и схватилась за ручку кувшина за мгновение до того, как увидела краем глаза возникший в дверном проеме силуэт. Мужчину в темном мундире и низко надвинутой шляпе поверх белого пятна парика. Катрин повернулась на каблуках, намереваясь изобразить испуг, и глупо, опрометчиво замерла, встретившись взглядом с серо-зелеными глазами. Он тоже. И на красивом лице застыло искреннее потрясение. Катрин разомкнула губы, но не смогла произнести ни слова.

_Ты... Ты..._

Джеймс опомнился первым. Шагнул в комнату и закрыл дверь с хлопком, показавшимся ей оглушительным. И шепот, которым он попытался заговорить, тоже вышел оглушительным.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?!

— Платье, — пробормотала Катрин, прижимая свободную от кувшина руку к огромному винному пятну, — испачкала.

— Платье?! — повторил Джеймс, не поверив этому ни на миг, и бесцеремонно схватил ее за плечи. — Бога ради, чего ты добиваешься? Чтобы тебя застрелили на месте?

_Кто? Ты?_

— Нет, я... я и не думала...

— Не смей мне лгать, Катрин, — почти прошипел Джеймс, и Катрин захотелось малодушно зажмуриться. Вместо этого она стряхнула его руки с плеч и отступила на шаг назад, отпустив ручку кувшина.

— Откуда ты вообще...?

— Я вместе со своим кузеном пользуюсь гостеприимством вашего губернатора, мадам, — процедил Джеймс, делая шаг вперед.

— Коммодор Далтон — твой кузен?! — искренне удивилась Катрин, отступая вновь, хотя и понимала, что это был совсем не тот вопрос, который ей следовало задать. Проклятье, что мешало ему подвести «Разящий» поближе к берегу? Чтобы она могла хотя бы заподозрить, что уже видела этот корабль прежде? Или теперь он капитан другого судна? — Вы не слишком-то похожи.

— Виноват, мадам, — процедил в ответ Джеймс и шагнул вперед еще раз. — Что ты успела вытащить?

— Ничего, — ответила Катрин, но поняла по глазам, что он не поверил. — Клянусь, я ничего не украла. Да можешь меня обыскать, если сомневаешься.

Джеймс сжал губы, и ей захотелось выругаться вновь. Или малодушно расплакаться. Боже, да это будет самый унизительный момент в ее жизни, если он... Словно она обыкновенная уличная воровка, словно...

— Вернитесь к мужу, мадам, — сухо велел Джеймс и отступил, позволяя пройти мимо него. — Полагаю, он успел заскучать без вашего общества.

Катрин не посмела спорить. Почти пробежала к двери, подхватив юбку, и торопливо спустилась вниз по лестнице, пытаясь сглотнуть вставший в горле ком. Сморгнуть защипавшие глаза слезы и всё же попытаться отчистить платье при помощи суетящихся чернокожих служанок. А потом сунуть в руку провинившейся по милости Анри девчонке пару мелких монет. Нагоняя от хозяев ей было не миновать, но, быть может, Катрин сумеет убедить губернатора не быть слишком строгим к неловкой прислуге. Чужие слезы ей не в радость. Особенно теперь. Самой бы сдержаться.

К столу она возвращалась, как на эшафот. Гордо подняв голову и без конца повторяя в мыслях один и тот же вопрос.

_Что ты рассказал своему высокомерному кузену?_

Беседа за столом теперь велась куда более оживленная, мужчины спорили во весь голос, не обращая внимания на заскучавших женщин, и возвращение Катрин заметила разве что дражайшая Туссент. Сощурившая глаза, словно коршун, и мгновенно приметившая, что на бледно-голубом шелке по-прежнему виднеются темные винные пятна.

— Стоянка может быть где угодно! Молчу уж о том, что они могут бросить якорь у Доминики или Гваделупы, сбыть там украденные товары и вновь уйти в море!

— Или и вовсе зарыть их на каком-нибудь атолле до лучших времен!

— Справедливости ради, на атолле — не смогут.

— Вы плохо знаете контрабандистов, месье, — заговорил Джеймс, не поднимая глаз от карты — которую, верно, и искал в вещах кузена — и Катрин с трудом подавила дрожь, возникшую, казалось, во всем теле при звуке этого глубокого низкого голоса. — Они часто делают подобные подводные… схроны. Выбирают места, где помельче, оборачивают холстиной, привязывают ядро и опускают под воду в расчете на то, что стены атолла уберегут их... товар от подводных течений. 

— И это… работает, капитан? — спросила Катрин, садясь на стул и расправляя юбку. Следовало поблагодарить Анри за испорченное платье. Именно в таком виде она мечтала предстать перед Джеймсом: облитой вином и роющейся в вещах его кузена.

_Вы талантливейший человек, месье Анри. Вы вновь всё испортили!_

Джеймс медленно поднял голову, и она была готова поклясться, что успела заметить краем глаза, как Туссент удивленно округлила рот. Его сходства с Жаном сейчас не заметил бы разве что слепой. Сплетники могли не заострить на этом внимания полтора года назад, но теперь-то уж точно разглядели — потому что она сама, _сама_ заговорила с ним! — и сравнили в мыслях лица взрослого мужчины и маленького ребенка. И нашли куда больше общих черт, чем следовало бы.

— Это зависит от опытности контрабандиста, мадам. И от его умения запоминать ориентиры. Истории о глупцах, спрятавших у берега три дюжины бутылок рома, а затем не сумевших отыскать их вновь, в этих водах не редкость.

В первое мгновение у нее внутри все будто перевернулось вверх дном от его ледяного тона, но при последних словах у Джеймса дернулся уголок губ, словно он хотел улыбнуться и сдержался лишь с огромным трудом.

— Скажите, капитан, как поживает моя дорогая Шарлотта? — спросила Катрин, решив ковать железо, пока горячо, и не обращая внимания на недовольные взгляды мужчин, желавших говорить лишь о пиратстве и виселицах. — Я встречалась с ней несколько месяцев назад и имела счастье узнать о ее… непростом положении. 

Шарлотта Мейсон тогда была на четвертом месяце беременности, но Катрин стоило большого труда запомнить эти слова, поскольку все ее мысли занимало лишь ожидание нового вечера. И следовавшей за ним бурной ночи с пылкими признаниями в любви и клятвами, которые на утро вспоминались со стыдом и пониманием, что их, увы, невозможно сдержать.

_Какое счастье… что ты не ушел в очередное плавание. Что ты… ты… О Боже, Джеймс!_

— Миссис Мейсон счастливо разрешилась от бремени дочерью, мадам, — ответил Джеймс ровным голосом. Слишком ровным, чтобы не понять: он думал о том же.

_Давай убежим. Пусть они спорят о пиратах, пусть сплетничают, сколько им вздумается, пусть… Прошу тебя, давай убежим. Хотя бы сегодня. Забудем о них хотя бы на несколько часов. Забудем обо всем._

Она была готова поклясться, что в серо-зеленых глазах на мгновение отразилась та же мысль. А затем он повернул голову и вновь заговорил с одним из французских капитанов.

***

— В чем дело? — спросил Фитц, в очередной раз почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, когда одни гости губернаторского дома отправились по собственным домам, а другие поднялись наверх, но разговор не закончили.

— Пытаюсь понять, о чем ты думал, когда забрал с корабля столько бумаг, а затем бросил их, даже не потрудившись запереть дверь.

— Прости? — не понял кузен и стянул с головы напудренный парик, растрепав рукой светлые волосы. 

— Ты ждешь, когда в твоих документах начнет рыться какая-нибудь чересчур расторопная служанка?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что кто-то…?

Момент был весьма опасный. Фитц не глупец и вполне может если не вывести его на чистую воду, то уж точно заподозрить в лукавстве.

— Нет. Я ничего подобного не видел. Полагаю, губернатор относится к своим гостям с уважением. Но он в меньшинстве. И судя по тому, как старательно кокетничала с тобой мадемуазель Тревельян, она тоже преследует какой-то личный интерес.

Хотя опасаться Фитцу, конечно же, стоило не этой девицы. Но Катрин опешила самым непозволительным для нее образом, когда ее поймали с поличным. Когда _он_ поймал ее. Катрин продолжала ходить по краю, балансируя между долгом и мужчиной, и не ему было толкать ее в пропасть.

— И этот интерес стар, как мир, — хмыкнул Фитц, и не подумав прислушаться к его словам. — Мадемуазель — женщина, причем не первой свежести…

— И поэтому ты ее недооцениваешь, — перебил его Джеймс. — Ты не в Англии, Фитц. Здесь найдется не одна женщина, способная дать отпор даже пиратам на море, не то, что вскрыть замок секретера заколкой для волос.

— Вот как? — вновь хмыкнул Фитц. — Полагаешь, именно поэтому одну из них так настойчиво пытались отправить ко мне на корабль?

— Прости? — спросил Джеймс, подняв бровь.

— Месье… как его там? Деланнуа утверждает, что ни один мужчина не знает эти воды так же хорошо, как его очаровательная жена. Дескать, мадам исходила вдоль и поперек половину Карибского моря, а уж об окрестностях Мартиники и говорить нечего. Не буду спорить, что она не дурнушка, но в эти россказни о мореходстве мне верится слабо. В чем дело?

Джеймс поймал себя на том, что сжимает губы, не в силах контролировать даже выражение своего лица. И на ладони остались бледные полумесяцы от ногтей. 

— Ни в чем, — ответил он и протянул руку к опрометчиво брошенной на стол шляпе. — Извини, у меня, кажется, назрела пара вопросов к одному старому знакомому.

Фитц удивленно поднял светлые брови, но промолчал, справедливо рассудив, что у капитана Королевского Флота вполне может быть пара-тройка осведомителей на вражеской территории. Что, впрочем, было недалеко от истины.

Мадам Деланнуа ждал крайне серьезный разговор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Уайтхолл — основная резиденция королей и королев Англии в XVI-XVII веках. Сгорел в 1698 году.


	8. VIII

Внизу, в недрах совершенно темного в предрассветный час коридора, негромко били высокие напольные часы. Анри привез их из Парижа еще лет двадцать назад, педантично заводил каждое утро и не уставал хвастаться перед друзьями и гостями тем, как точно они ходили и как гармонично вписывались в обстановку дома. Катрин слушала далекие удары — часы пробили четыре раза и замолчали, вновь погрузив дом в звенящую тишину, — и ровное, негромкое дыхание. Теплая гладкая грудь вздымалась ему в такт, и под раскрытой ладонью размеренно билось сердце. 

За неплотно прикрытыми деревянными ставнями завывал ветер, и над столом трепетало пламя догорающей свечи. Вместе с ним трепетали и тени по стенам, искажая привычные линии и очертания. Будто рождалось из полумрака эхо сметавшего всё на своем пути шторма, гремевшего несколько ночей подряд и заставлявшего всех, чьи близкие были в те дни в море, с тревогой смотреть на штурмующие пристань Сен-Пьера свинцовые волны. Ее тоже. И предчувствие не обмануло. «Разящий» должен был быть в дне пути от Мартиники, когда буря наконец стихла. Впрочем, она и не думала сомневаться в мастерстве капитана.

Катрин повернула голову и неловко уткнулась носом ему в плечо. Теплая кожа пахла морской солью. И захотелось растормошить вновь, прижать к себе и не отпускать, пока за окном не охрипнут приветствующие утро петухи. Катрин подняла руку с его груди, чтобы коснуться лица, пробежать пальцами по щеке и убрать за ухо волнистую прядь, и темные ресницы дрогнули в ответ. В черных зрачках отразился рассеянный золотистый свет.

— У тебя такой задумчивый вид, — сказала Катрин — чувствуя, что должна сказать хоть что-нибудь, что молчание уж слишком затянулось, — и голос гулко прозвучал в ночной тишине. Будто разбилась от неосторожного движения хрупкая фарфоровая ваза.

Джеймс перевел взгляд на потолок в густых черных тенях и ответил:

— Я пытаюсь вспомнить, как так вышло.

Катрин хмыкнула, не сумев подавить улыбку, и подалась вперед, пристраивая голову у него на груди. Сердце теперь билось прямо под виском, пульсирующим будто ему в такт.

Поначалу выяснение отношений и тонкостей разведки на благо Франции происходило вполне по плану. Вернее, плана, считай, и не было, было острое, совершенно неуместное для джентльмена желание нарушить все возможные правила приличия, заявившись в чужой дом, как вор — без приглашения и посреди ночи, — бесцеремонно встряхнуть одну неразумную женщину и увезти ее хоть на край света, лишь бы подальше от всех этих страстей, пушечных залпов и украденных бумаг. Впрочем, с точки зрения цивилизованного мира, это и был его край. Дикий, лишенный лоска богатых лондонских домов, но полный ядовитых змей, назойливых насекомых и завораживающе-зеленых волн, которых не увидеть у берегов Дувра и Портсмута. И порой кипящий интригами, которым мог бы позавидовать и королевский двор. 

Когда-то Катрин сказала, что пираты не единственная неприятность в этих водах, но теперь он был склонен считать пиратство едва ли не меньшим из зол. Разрушительным в своем упадке, отравляющем не только самих пиратов, но и всякого, кому не посчастливилось столкнуться с ними в море, требующим немедленного — без раздумий и колебаний — искоренения, но всё же крайне примитивным злом. Любому офицеру было куда легче презирать жажду наживы, чем желание исполнить долг перед короной. Ничем, по сути, не отличавшийся от его собственного. Но он знал: рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Еще тогда, больше четырех лет назад — с того самого дня, когда эта женщина навела на них голландские пушки, — он понимал, что однажды они столкнутся лицом к лицу не как любовники, но как смертельные враги. Каждый из которых всего лишь служит своему королю. И кто первым решится спустить курок?

Катрин, должно быть, понимала это не хуже него. Она сидела в темноте на низком крыльце, открытая всем дующим вокруг дома и над широкой верандой ветрам, опустив голову с уложенными в сложную прическу волосами и с силой сцепив пальцы в паре совсем простых перстеньков. Словно ждала. Или не решалась войти в собственной дом, чувствуя себя запятнанной очередным воровством. В этот раз, по счастью, толком и не состоявшимся.

_Ты погубишь нас обоих. Поскольку... я ведь выстрелить не смогу._

Она подняла глаза — сухие и вместе с тем больные, будто от лихорадки, — едва до нее донеслись приближающиеся шаги. Смотрела, как он подходит, и не шевелилась, словно замершая, затаившаяся в испуганном ожидании газель, заметившая в высокой траве полосатую шкуру хищника. Не знающая, бежать ли ей прочь или, напротив, выждать еще в надежде, что зверь не успел увидеть ее прежде и теперь по рассеянности пройдет мимо. 

Катрин не шелохнулась, даже когда он опустился на одно колено перед самым крыльцом. Стиснутые пальцы оказались ледяными. И она всё же содрогнулась, когда замерзшей руки с обручальным кольцом коснулось теплое дыхание. Тишину перед погруженным во тьму домом разорвал судорожный всхлип.

— Убей меня. Лучше ты, чем...

— Не смей! — ответил Джеймс, одним рывком подняв ее на ноги и всё же встряхнув, будто соломенную куклу. Зная, что это лишь мгновение слабости, краткий миг терзавшего ее чувства стыда — а то и вовсе нового притворства из-за вечно снедавшего их недоверия, — но желая прогнать его без остатка. Катрин вцепилась в его мундир, словно вновь тонула где-то на полпути между Мартиникой и Монтсерратом, уткнулась лицом в плечо, дыша до того бурно, что кружева на ее корсаже казались белеющей в темноте пеной на гребнях обрушивающихся штормовых волн, и замерла вновь, опустив темные ресницы. Будто статуя — выточенная из белого дуба и эбенового дерева носовая фигура, зачем-то облаченная в скользкий голубой шелк, — но губы у нее мгновенно отозвались на неторопливый и вместе с тем почти исступленный поцелуй. Целовать ее — все равно, что целовать раскаленное железо. И жарко, и больно, и не оторваться. 

Должно быть... такими рисуют сирен в своих трактирных байках старые моряки. Не то, чтобы он когда-то к этим байкам прислушивался.

Половицы в темном затихшем доме скрипнули не раз и не два, но никто не вышел ни в высокий узкий холл, ни на ведущую наверх лестницу. Даже если и услышал, даже если понял, что она вернулась не одна. Шелк тихо шелестел по стянувшему талию и высоко поднявшему грудь корсету, под губами отчаянно трепетала жилка на длинной шее, и пламя медленно разгоревшейся свечи бросало отсветы на обнаженную кожу, разметавшиеся по постели волосы и судорожно сплетенные, стиснутые до белых костяшек пальцы. Последним, что он запомнил, прежде чем провалиться в сон, был исходящий от ее волос запах бергамота.

И почувствовал его вновь, когда проснулся при свете уже догорающей свечи и начал рассеянно перебирать пальцами длинные каштановые локоны. Катрин молчала, доверчиво пристроив голову у него на груди и умиротворенно вздыхая в ответ на малейшее прикосновение, пока он не спросил, не отводя взгляда от дрожащих теней на потолке:

— Мне следует опасаться еще кого-то? А то мой кузен, я погляжу, произвел фурор среди местных женщин.

Катрин едва шевельнулась, даже не попытавшись отодвинуться и притвориться задетой его вопросом, и негромко рассмеялась:

— Наша дражайшая Туссент мечтает выйти замуж с пятнадцати лет. Но местные мужчины как-то не горят желанием уложить к себе в постель ядовитую змею. Вот она и охотится... на гостей.

И вынюхивает, признаться, как заправская гончая. Чего только стоил ее удивленный и одновременно хищный взгляд, которым мадемуазель наградила их обоих, едва Катрин вернулась за стол и всё же решилась с ним заговорить. Но было в этом взгляде что-то, показавшееся ему крайне подозрительным. Будто... тщательно скрываемое злорадство. Или обыкновенная зависть? Желание показать себя в выгодном свете за счет «падшей женщины»? Или же... 

— А как, — медленно начал Джеймс, скорее предположив почти наугад, чем действительно разгадав эту головоломку женской неприязни. — Как звали того, кто... выставил тебя за порог после... кхм... того, как ты сказала, что ждешь от него ребенка?

Катрин помедлила. Подняла голову — непослушные волосы упали ей на левое плечо, оставив открытой линию шеи, — закусила нижнюю губу, но потом всё же кивнула. Едва заметно и будто нехотя.

— Это его дочь. Старается... кхм... не давать мне спуску по старой памяти. Я, впрочем, тоже. Но твоему кузену лучше не совать голову ей в пасть, откусит и не заметит.

— Сдается мне, это меньшая из наших трудностей.

В прозрачных глазах на несколько мгновений отразился беззвучный крик, не сразу затихнув эхом в глубине ее зрачков. _Я не знала, что это ты. Не знала! Не знала!_

Но сказала она не это.

— Знаешь, у меня такое чувство, будто мы корабль с рваными парусами, который закрутило бурей и несет куда-то в темноту. И никто не может разглядеть, что там: глубина или отмель. Но если мы не бросимся за борт поодиночке, не дожидаясь удара...

— Несет, — согласился Джеймс, решив, что лучшей метафоры и не подберешь. — Только не на отмель, а прямо на рифы. И я, знаешь ли, в жизни не видел таких огромных. 

Она помолчала, опустив ресницы, а затем вновь положила голову ему на грудь и спросила:

— И что же нам делать? 

Едва горящая свеча негромко затрещала и угасла с тонкой струйкой бледного дыма одновременно с раздавшимся в мгновенно сгустившейся темноте ответом:

— Не отпускать штурвал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ibb.co/ZYytMJ9


	9. IX

Серебряная ложечка недовольно позвякивала о край фарфоровой чашки с тонким голубым узором. Чай в ней давно остыл, но Жоржетт продолжала помешивать его с демонстративным звоном, перемежающимся с тиканьем часов, доносящимся из холла сквозь приоткрытую дверь столовой.

_Дзынь-тик. Дзынь-тик._

_Стук!_ — ответила на лестнице трость, и верные часы немедля отдали дань педантичности хозяина, начав отбивать девять утра. Какофония вышла неожиданно раздражающей и резко отозвалась в висках, заставив недовольно потереть левый. Жоржетт искривила губы, заметив это движение, и зазвенела ложкой с новой силой.

_Бом! Стук! Дзынь!_

Желание отобрать у сестры и ложку, и чашку — и вылить ее содержимое в лучшем случае в распахнутое окно с колышущимися на сквозняке шторками — стало невыносимым. А затем сменилось еще более сильным — если это вообще было возможно — желанием забраться под тонкое одеяло, завернуться в него с головой и проспать в полной тишине до самого заката.

Анри тем временем неторопливо прогремел тростью по лестнице, распахнул дверь и подлил масла в огонь.

— Капитан не остался на завтрак?

— Нет, — ответила Катрин, с трудом подавив невежливый зевок, и подперла голову рукой. Капитан покинул не в меру гостеприимный дом на рассвете — когда небо за окном сделалось почти белым от восходящего над холмами солнца, — сославшись на какую-то чуть ли не военную необходимость. Катрин не поверила и в ответ приложила все усилия, чтобы оттянуть неприятный миг расставания, но в итоге Джеймс всё равно выпутался из ее объятий. Когда наконец сумел отдышаться и собрать мысли воедино. И едва не задержался еще на половину часа, когда она утянула его в прощальный поцелуй на пороге дома. Катрин уже было возликовала, но офицеры Королевского Флота могли постоять за себя не только в боях с пиратами, и ей пришлось признать сокрушительное поражение. Оставалось лишь надеяться на реванш.

— В таком случае ты просто обязана заманить его на ужин, — невольно поддержал идею Анри, садясь за стол, и ложечка в чашке Жоржетт лязгнула абордажной саблей, столкнувшейся с выставленным впопыхах ружейным стволом. — Пора бы уже семье познакомиться с отцом твоего мальчика, тебе не кажется?

Судя по брезгливо поджатым губам и сведенным в одну линию бровям, один конкретный член их семьи совершенно не горел желанием даже видеть в этом доме каких-то англичан, будь они хоть трижды отцами что мальчиков, что девочек, что даже самого морского дьявола. С куда большим удовольствием Жоржетт схватила бы один из хранящихся в столе сестры пистолетов и застрелила бы и ее саму, и ее крайне неподходящего любовника. 

— Не думала, что услышу это предложение именно от вас, месье, — заметила Катрин с тонкой улыбкой, решив, что раздражать семью звоном ложечки может не только Жоржетт, и придвинула к себе пустую чашку. — Будьте добры, передайте кофейник.

— Признаться, я был уверен, что ты убьешь своего старого глупого мужа за очередную авантюру, в которую он тебя втянул, — парировал Анри, не отказав в просьбе и от души плеснув ей в чашку еще теплого кофе. — Молока, дорогая?

Катрин наморщила нос. Идею добавлять в кофе молоко привезли из Парижа — порой ей приходила в голову весьма льстящая и ей самой, и всем французам в целом мысль, что все модные веяния так или иначе рождаются в столице их королевства, — но конкретно эту идею Катрин находила... неразумной. Автором ее, по дошедшим до Мартиники слухам, был врач при дворе Людовика XIV, но одно дело смягчить излишне крепкий вкус лекарства для страдающего кашлем пациента и совсем другое — портить свежесваренный, терпко пахнущий кофейными зернами напиток намеренно, лишь по той причине, что он немного горчит. Гадость какая.

Против капельки-другой меда она, впрочем, не возражала.

— Признаться, — ответила Катрин, поднося чашку к губам, выдержала паузу, сделав маленький глоток, и продолжила: — Я была уверена, что за эту авантюру убьют меня. В том числе и за идею отправить меня на один из кораблей, дабы я своими глазами наблюдала искоренение пиратского разбоя в наших водах. К счастью, он вспомнил об этом лишь под утро.

— Что поделать, дорогая, — пожал плечами Анри, — такова мужская натура. Мы забываем обо всем на свете, когда дело касается женщины. Особенно такой очаровательной, как ты.

Жоржетт не выдержала и с силой поставила полупустую чашку на обиженно звякнувшее в ответ блюдце.

— Право слово, месье Анри, я не понимаю, почему вы потворствуете этому вопиющему нарушению всех правил приличия. Взрослая разумная женщина водит в дом любовников, словно какая-то портовая потаскуха, не таясь рожает от них детей, и это при живом-то муже, да еще и...

Катрин и бровью не повела — слышала в свой адрес заявления куда неприятнее, — а вот Флорианн едва не подавилась завтраком и возмущенно распахнула глаза. Следовало порадоваться, что дети в лице младшей из сестер и самого Жана расправились с едой первыми и унеслись во двор, пока их не заставили заниматься науками с приходящей из города гувернанткой.

— А что же мне еще делать? — вновь пожал плечами Анри, но от Катрин не укрылись веселые искры в его выцветших с возрастом глазах. — Не вызов же на дуэль ему посылать. 

— Отчего же? — возмутилась Жоржетт. — Если этот... мужчина забыл о правилах приличия, то вы вправе...

— Моя дорогая Жожо, — парировал Анри, не дав ей закончить. — Я ценю твою заботу, но мне бы не хотелось выглядеть в глазах всей Мартиники еще большим глупцом, чем может выглядеть мужчина, женившийся на красавице едва ли не втрое моложе себя. А ты хочешь, чтобы я, вечно брюзжащий хромоногий старикашка, дрался с ее тридцатилетним любовником, чья военная слава гремит по всем колониям, причем не только английским? Какой, позволь заметить, моветон! Он же проиграет исключительно из вежливости. Не говоря уже о том, что мы с твоей сестрой обзавелись отдельными спальнями еще до того, как она настолько прониклась английским Королевским Флотом. Не вижу смысла осуждать молодую женщину за то, что ей нужен мужчина. Будь она моей дочерью, я бы уже давно благословил ее на брак с мыслью, что могу умереть со спокойной душой, поскольку она в надежных руках.

Флорианн, кажется, давилась смехом, но необходимость изображать приличную жену перед лицом несправедливого осуждения мешала скосить на сестру глаза и убедиться наверняка. 

— Но она не ваша дочь! — продолжала возмущаться Жоржетт, хмуря брови и кривя губы. — И по ней судят нас всех! Кто возьмет меня или Флорианн замуж, если наша старшая сестра позволяет себе рожать...

— Кого? — вежливо спросила Катрин, подняв уголки губ в излюбленной тонкой улыбке, но Жоржетт благоразумно замолчала, не став развивать мысль. Зато стала Флорианн.

— Замуж? — фыркнула она, отложив вилку и изящно промокнув уголки губ тканевой салфеткой. — Тебя? Ты уже упала в обморок, когда к тебе посватался Пьер Дюкрэ. Ведь он же мужчина, у него же, — Флорианн округлила глаза и рот, понизила голос до драматического шепота и подытожила, тщательно проговаривая каждый звук: — Это.

Катрин прыснула. Анри пригрозил ехидничающей свояченице пальцем, а Жоржетт демонстративно отодвинула блюдце с чашкой и поднялась из-за стола с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Дорогая, ты толком и не позавтракала, — попытался остановить ее Анри, но получил в ответ еще одну ничего не выражающую гримаску.

— Благодарю, я что-то совсем не голодна.

Анри пожал плечами в темном жилете, дождался, когда в коридоре стихнут возмущенные шаги, и принялся лениво журить Флорианн. 

— Как не стыдно, дорогая Флори́. Ты должна быть снисходительна к недостаткам сестры, а вовсе не высмеивать их. Не говоря уже о том, что незамужней девушке и вовсе не подобает вести подобные разговоры. Тебя же сочтут в лучшем случае невоспитанной. 

— Она первая начала, — ничуть не устыдилась Флорианн и с невинным видом захлопала длинными темными ресницами, оттенявшими почти лазурный цвет ее глаз. — Жожо вечно учит всех жить, но сама что-то не рвется соответствовать идеалу почтенной жены и матери. 

— По сути, она права, — не согласился Анри. — Катрин — ваша старшая сестра, и по ее манерам будут судить и о ваших.

— Как будто у меня есть манеры, — вяло пошутила Катрин и отпила еще немного окончательно остывшего кофе. — Последние десять лет я только и делаю, что превращаю свою жизнь в никому не нужный фарс и спутываюсь не с теми мужчинами.

— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, — нахмурилась Флорианн, — но ныне ты «спуталась» с мужчиной, который не выдал тебя ни тем голландцам, ни англичанам, без раздумий потопил пиратский корабль, едва не отправивший тебя на тот свет...

— Взял на абордаж, — поправила Катрин и недовольно сжала губы, припомнив все подробности как своей, так и его авантюры. 

— ...и не отрицает своего отцовства, как многоуважаемый месье Тревельян, верно? И, я полагаю, давно бы признал Жана своим сыном не только в стенах нашего дома, если бы это не затрагивало честь дамы.

— Месье тоже не отрицал, — вновь поправила сестру Катрин. — Он без устали подчеркивал, что никогда не женится на шлюхе, но перспективе вновь стать отцом, кажется, даже обрадовался.

Иначе не припоминал бы ей все последующие десять лет, что она падшая женщина, своей злобой задушившая в утробе невинного ребенка.

— А твой англичанин, значит, женился бы на... осуждаемой обществом женщине, если бы ты ему не отказала?

— Дважды, — согласилась Катрин.

— Когда был второй раз? — удивилась Флорианн, вскинув брови.

— В Порт-Ройале, — коротко ответила Катрин. — Несколько месяцев назад.

— Хм, — вновь присоединился к разговору Анри. — А он целеустремленный.

О да, подумала Катрин, допивая кофе. А еще высокомерный, самоуверенный и невыносимо упрямый. И как же ей теперь убедить его в том, что она может оказаться куда полезнее на борту его корабля, чем он думает? Поскольку желания отпускать его навстречу неизвестности — а вернее, вполне знакомым чугунным пушкам и абордажным крюкам — не было совершенно. Если подумать... они оба те еще авантюристы, раз вновь и вновь впутываются в подобные приключения с полным пониманием того, что могут и не выбраться из них живыми.

***

Сквозь обращенное к морю окно налетал пахнущий солью и водорослями ветер, шевеля разбросанные по столу пергаменты, и при каждом новом дуновении Фрэнсис порывисто хлопал по ним рукой, бросая сквозь зубы ругательство-другое. В последний раз он и вовсе опоздал и проводил спланировавший на пол листок рассеянным взглядом, явно пытаясь вспомнить, было ли там написано что-то важное и нужно ли теперь подбирать упорхнувший куда-то под стол клочок. 

А потому вернувшийся в это подобие кабинета многоуважаемый коммодор Далтон застал подчиненных ровно на той же стадии обсуждения, на которой оставлял, когда уходил. 

— Мы ищем иголку в стоге сена, — ворчал Фрэнсис, вяло шелестя картой и втайне мечтая выбросить ее в окно, а потому явление коммодора проигнорировал. — Ты меня слушаешь вообще? Джим!

Из-под надвинутой на глаза, полускрывающей лицо шляпы донеслось задумчивое «Хм?», которое можно было расценивать и как несогласие в целом, и как сомнение и просьбу пояснить. И как неразборчивое междометие, вырвавшееся сквозь сон и не имевшее ровным счетом никакого отношения к предмету их разговора.

— Вернее, один несчастный островок в целом море. С таким же успехом можно годами курсировать вокруг Мартиники и так и не встретить ни одного пиратского корабля.

— Они потопили четыре торговых судна только за прошлый месяц, — напомнил Фитцуильям, останавливаясь перед столом и складывая на груди руки в синих рукавах с широкими обшлагами. 

— И наверняка попрятались, как крысы в стоге всё того же сена, едва на горизонте появилась военная эскадра, — донесся из-под шляпы сонный голос, тем не менее подтвердивший, что Фрэнсиса всё же слушали. — Я говорил, что это победоносное шествие по Карибскому морю только шествием и окончится, но некоторым важнее продемонстрировать пиратам количество английских пушек, чем дальность их стрельбы.

— Между прочим, дядя самолично настаивал на твоем участии в этом, как ты выразился, шествии, — ввернул Фитц.

— Я польщен, — сухо ответил Джеймс, и не подумав сесть ровно и убрать шляпу с лица. — А случись провал, вину адмирал, надо полагать, тоже возложит на меня. Вдохновляющая перспектива, не поспоришь.

Фитц недовольно поджал губы, но промолчал. Характер адмирала Норрингтона был известен ему едва ли не лучше, чем самому Джеймсу.

К полудню вяло совещающихся капитанов почтил своим присутствием губернатор, чей дом был временно объявлен нейтральной территорией, дабы англичане с французами не перестреляли друг друга по старой сто шестнадцатилетней памяти, не сумев договориться о том, чей корабль будет выходить из порта первым.

— Месье Тревельян просит передать свои извинения, господа, но внезапный недуг, вероятнее всего, вынудит его оставаться в постели весь сегодняшний день.

— Недуг? — хмыкнул ничуть не удивленный Фрэнсис. — Однако месье Тревельян — человек весьма крепкого здоровья. Если бы я выпил столько вина за один вечер, то меня бы уже отпевали.

Фитц возмущенно закатил глаза, явно догадавшись, кто поведал Фрэнсису подробности вчерашнего ужина — хотя у него не то чтобы был большой выбор из числа подозреваемых в этом преступлении, — а губернатор качнул головой в длинном темном парике и неожиданно заметил:

— Полагаю, виной тому был еще и недуг любовный, поскольку месье... злоупотребляет вином всякий раз, когда встречает свою бывшую нареченную. А уж когда ему стало известно, что эта дама намерена присоединиться к плаванью и чуть ли не самолично выслеживать пиратов, несмотря на все правила приличия...

Это заявление не понравилось Джеймсу совершенно, поскольку женщин за вчерашним столом можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, да и среди них, вероятно, нашлось бы... крайне мало авантюристок, действительно способных принять участие в охоте на пиратов. Он не взялся бы судить наверняка, но самолично знал всего одну такую женщину, и она как раз таки на вчерашнем ужине присутствовала.

— Я прошу прощения, губернатор, но эту даму, случаем, зовут не Катрин Морó Деланнуа?

— Увы, — согласился тот. — Признаться, у меня сложилось впечатление, что вы тоже некоторым образом с ней знакомы, капитан.

Теперь закатил глаза уже Фрэнсис — прекрасно знающий, насколько близко капитан Норрингтон знаком с этой не в меру очаровательной бестией, — а Фитц удивленно поднял брови.

— Можно и так сказать, — согласился Джеймс, игнорируя обоих и всерьез подумывая о том, чтобы вновь закрыться от них полями лежащей на столе шляпы. — Но мадам упоминала о семье Тревельян в несколько... ином контексте. Что делает эту историю еще более запутанной, чем я полагал.

— О, вы не представляете, насколько, — хмыкнул губернатор. — Я, к сожалению, знаком с ней лишь со слов горожан и записей моего предшественника, который самолично расследовал самоубийство Антуана Морó... — губернатор осекся при виде искреннего удивления на лице неожиданного собеседника и поспешил уточнить. — Полагаю, вам известно, что Катрин Моро осиротела в возрасте неполных семнадцати лет и с тех пор... скажем прямо, жизнь ее неумолимо катится вниз.

— Известно, но о смерти отца она упоминала в несколько других выражениях.

— Неудивительно, — пожал плечами губернатор. — Несчастный застрелился ровно через полгода после трагической смерти жены, едва ли не час в час, и нашла его тело как раз таки старшая дочь, услышавшая выстрел. Судя по тому, как это описывает мой предшественник, зрелище было... не для юной девушки. Выстрел определенно оказался неудачным, пуля разворотила бедолаге чуть ли не половину черепа.

Сказано это было весьма циничным тоном, но насторожило Джеймса другое.

— Он застрелился в доме?

— Нет, где-то на полпути между ним и плантацией. А почему вас это заинтересовало?

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Пока что. Но если я верно понимаю, мадам должна была унаследовать плантацию после смерти отца и стать... весьма завидной невестой. Ведь братьев у нее, насколько мне известно, нет.

Катрин бы на это наверняка ответила что-нибудь в духе «Я вам, капитан, не племенная кобыла, чтобы вы тут оценивали мои зубы, земли и прочие достоинства». Причем весьма гневным тоном. Но Катрин, по счастью, при разговоре не присутствовала. Хотя и сам этот разговор, вероятно, был неуместным, и не в меру любопытному капитану следовало расспрашивать саму Катрин, а вовсе не человека, которого даже не было в те годы на Мартинике.

— Так и есть, у Антуана Моро родились лишь дочери, и по его завещанию старшая становилась единоличной владелицей плантации, — согласился губернатор. — Не сказать, чтобы эта плантация была так уж велика, но она давний предмет споров между семействами Моро и Тревельян. Жак Тревельян приплыл на Мартинику спустя пару лет после Антуана Моро, и с тех пор не проходило и нескольких месяцев, чтобы он не предлагал соседу или выкупить у него земли, или поженить их детей, или... Иными словами, месье Тревельян весьма целеустремленный человек и трудности его только закаляют. Но если его предложение денег просто встречало отказ, то сватовство его сына было, скажем прямо, неудачным и, вероятно, до сих пор снится бедолаге в кошмарах. Мадемуазель Моро была... безжалостна.

— Неудивительно, — хмыкнул Фитц, всё это время переглядывавшийся с Фрэнсисом и явно успевший составить о Катрин собственное впечатление. — Когда у женщины нет братьев, она начинает мнить себя центром мира.

— Как посмотреть, — парировал Джеймс, удержавшись от гневной отповеди не иначе, как чудом. — Моим сестрам и мое существование никогда не мешало. Но, сдается мне, месье Тревельян сам повинен в том, что ему отказали.

Глупо было отрицать, что в этих словах крылась затаенная гордость — а какому мужчине не понравилась бы мысль о том, что его возлюбленная была желанна и совершенно недоступна для менее удачливого соперника? — но Катрин — во всяком случае, та Катрин, которую знал он, — не повела бы себя жестоко с обыкновенным соседом-плантатором. По крайней мере, без существенной на то причины.

— Может быть, — туманно ответил губернатор. — Может быть. Но так или иначе... мадемуазель оказалась отнюдь не так проста и вскоре спуталась с отцом своего неудавшегося жениха. Видно, он показался ей более подходящей партией.

Без сомнения. Ведь именно об этом думает молодая девушка, похоронившая обоих родителей, да еще и первой увидевшая застрелившегося отца. Можно было часами рассуждать на тему женской готовности на что угодно, лишь бы удачно выйти замуж, но Катрин при всем ее стремлении выглядеть рассудительной и опасной в действительности была опасна своей привычкой без раздумий бросаться в омут. Даже если она старалась придерживаться какого-то плана поначалу, то рано или поздно ситуация всё равно выходила из-под ее контроля. Спонтанно попросить помощи у офицера английского флота, спонтанно спустить курок и заставить окружающих задаться полудюжиной вопросов, которые вполне могут привести к еще большим неприятностям, спонтанно прийти в каюту всё того же офицера, потому что ей кажется, будто она обязана объяснить, и она даже не задумывается о том, что вновь бросается в омут... Там, где он руководствовался разумом и лишь разум толкал его на то, чтобы устроить ей настоящий допрос с пристрастием, Катрин отвечала чистыми, неприкрытыми и толикой размышлений эмоциями. Столкнувшись со страшной смертью отца и наводнившими дом кредиторами, она бы не сумела просчитать сложившуюся партию даже на несколько ходов вперед.

Половина Мартиники, впрочем, полагала иначе — судя по некоторым обмолвкам губернатора — и подозревала мадам Деланнуа не только в постоянном скандальном поведении, но и в не самых подходящих молодой женщине наклонностях. Вспомнить хотя ее мужа, бывшего старше Катрин по меньшей мере лет на тридцать. Да и якобы роман с еще одним стариком, тоже годившимся ей в отцы. О существовании весьма молодого любовника, очевидно, мало кто-то догадывался, а потому на мадам разве что не указывали пальцами и при любом удобном случае принимались гадать, сколько же лет было отцу ее ребенка. Ставили по большей части, что не меньше сорока пяти.

Сама Катрин, впрочем, относилась ко всеобщему осуждению с удивительной беспечностью, взбегала по лестнице с девчоночьей порывистостью, а улыбалась и вовсе как радующийся абсолютно всему на свете ребенок.

— Капитан, — по счастью, в тот момент его оставили наедине с собственными мыслями, но Катрин, верно, не заметила бы еще чьего-то присутствия, даже если бы в комнате находилось еще с полдюжины мужчин. — Меня просили передать, что вас ожидают на ужин сегодня в шесть часов. И отказ не принимается.

Вид у нее был до того сияющий, что Джеймсу стало крайне совестно начинать задуманный и постоянно прокручиваемый теперь в голове разговор. Катрин почувствовала — должно быть, поняла по глазам, — и ее улыбка медленно померкла, сменившись настороженным выражением. 

— Что?

В сочетании с убранными в тугой гладкий узел волосами эта настороженность сделала ее похожей на девочку-подростка, примерившую слишком темное платье с материнского плеча и теперь пытавшуюся сойти за взрослую женщину.

— Ты не говорила, что твой отец застрелился.

Разом побелевшее лицо застыло фарфоровой маской, и только глаза распахнулись еще шире, словно она увидела в этом вопросе какой-то подтекст, которого сам Джеймс и не думал вкладывать.

— Да кто вообще говорит о таких вещах? Не знаю, в чем ты меня подозреваешь, но я тебе не лгала. Я просто... я... вправе не рассказывать обо всем на свете.

Тем более, мужчине, с которым она тогда провела всего одну ночь и даже не думала о второй. Не то, что о каком-то доверии. Хотя бы о его подобии. Если подумать, Катрин и так рисковала получить в ответ одно лишь осуждение, когда поведала ему о причинах своего замужества. Неудивительно, что она не захотела говорить об отце.

— Я подозреваю не тебя.

— А кого? — спросила Катрин почти свистящим шепотом. — Кто вообще тебе об этом сказал?

— Губернатор. А заодно о некоторых спорах из-за плантации и одном неудачном сватовстве. Ты не думала о том, что не всё так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд? А если... это было убийство?

— Не всё... так просто? — повторила Катрин с почти истерическим смешком и даже отступила на шаг назад к распахнутой во всю ширь двери. — Если мне что и кажется, так это, что ты не слишком сознаешь, о чем вообще идет речь.

— Отчего же? Я-то как раз таки сознаю. И мне трудно представить себе мужчину, который мог оставить без защиты четырех дочерей, старшей из которых не было и семнадцати.

— Ошибаешься, — ответила Катрин дрожащими губами, но без тени злости в голосе. — Так бывает, Джеймс. Люди теряют близких, а вместе с ними и волю к жизни. И никакие дочери, будь их хоть десять, уже не могут ее вернуть, только и всего. 

— И кто, позволь спросить, вложил эту мысль тебе в голову?

Катрин дернула головой, словно пыталась уклониться от померещившегося удара, и в ее голосе вновь прорезались истеричные нотки.

— Да почему кто-то должен был ее вложить?!

— Прости, но я сомневаюсь, что она твоя. По мне, так последнее, о чем будет думать брошенная на произвол судьбы женщина, — это о том, что «так бывает». В то время, как для твоих соседей всё складывалось на удивление удачно, разве нет? Твой отец, отказывавшийся продавать им плантацию, мертв, и даже его дочери не сомневаются в том, что это было самоубийство, ты изнасилована и опозорена, да еще и с ребенком, который уж точно сломает то немногое, что еще оставалось от твоей прежней жизни, так что и ты вполне можешь от горя наложить на себя руки, а поскольку ты старшая из сестер... Не знаю, сколько было следующей по старшинству, но полагаю, ее бы легко запугали. И тогда она бы даже не продала, а попросту подарила эту несчастную плантацию. Я знаю, прошло уже десять лет, но если есть хоть малейшая возможность вывести на чистую воду мерзавца, причинившего тебе столько боли, то почему бы не попытаться? 

Катрин промолчала, глядя на него так, словно видела впервые в жизни. И не слышала — а если и услышала, то не поняла — ни единого его слова.

— Катрин. Ты же понимаешь, что если я прав, то...

Она попятилась, когда он поднялся, и ответила не сразу. Не совладала поначалу с дрожащими губами и вдруг блеснувшими в зеленых глазах слезами.

— Единственный, кто сейчас причиняет мне боль, — это ты.

— Катрин, — повторил Джеймс, и она закрыла исказившееся лицо руками, безрезультатно пытаясь сдержать жалобный всхлип. Но не отстранилась, позволив прижать к себе, уткнулась лицом ему в плечо, стискивая в пальцах лацканы мундира, и бессильно разрыдалась.

_Вот и поговорили. Потому что вы, капитан, совершенно забыли, как разговаривать с кем-то за пределами своего корабля или тюремной камеры в Порт-Ройале. И кто здесь, спрашивается, мерзавец?_

— Прости.

Под пальцами скользнул гладкий узел темных волос, когда она судорожно дернула головой, но рыдания, казалось, стали лишь громче и отчаяннее. Вот только... оставить этого так тоже не получалось. Что-то в этой истории по-прежнему казалось неправильным.

— Расскажи мне. Расскажи обо всем. Просто позволь мне в этом разобраться.

_Потому что если я прав... То пираты покажутся им меньшим из зол._


	10. X

Маленький желтый огонек в лампе-фонаре с железным каркасом и мутноватыми стеклянными стенками дрожал в такт неторопливо покачивающемуся в волнах и на якоре кораблю. Скрипели доски — будто стены каюты переговаривались между собой, жалуясь на сырость от лижущих борта волн и гудящий среди мачт ветер, — скребло по пергаменту белое, заостренное на конце перо, и в черных чернилах изредка вспыхивала на свету красноватая искра. За спиной шуршали неторопливо перелистываемые страницы книги, раз за разом доносился печальный вздох, но заговорила Катрин, лишь когда за прямоугольными кормовыми окнами поднялась бледная четвертинка луны. 

— Капитан, вы заставляете даму скучать. Разве так полагается вести себя джентльмену?

— Мадам, у вас есть своя каюта.

Книга закрылась с негромким хлопком, и доски заскрипели вновь. Под босыми ногами, выглядывающими из-под тонкого белоснежного подола ночной рубашки. На плечо упали кольца длинных каштановых волос, и Катрин склонилась к самому его уху, заговорив вкрадчивым шепотом. Кожу защекотало теплым дыханием. 

— И что же мне делать в той каюте?

Правильным было бы напомнить даме о приличиях, но от одной мысли о том, как близко были ее губы, по телу прошла нешуточная дрожь и медленно замерла где-то внутри, заставив даже закрыть глаза. Над ухом раздался негромкий смешок, и кожу защекотало вновь. Корабельный журнал захлопнулся чересчур резко, наверняка смазав недописанное слово.

— Да мне неинтересно, что ты там пишешь, — отмахнулась Катрин, кладя руку ему на плечо и скользя пальцами вниз по рукаву рубашки. — Иди ко мне, — пробормотала она все тем же вкрадчивым тоном и придвинулась еще ближе, ведя губами по его щеке. Обняла и второй рукой, нащупав пуговицы жилета, и принялась их расстегивать. Дышала она при этом так прерывисто, словно пробежала по меньшей мере милю, не останавливаясь, и едва ли не рвала нитки, на которые эти пуговицы были пришиты. А затем потянула его за собой из кресла, взяв за руку и изящно повернувшись на мысках. Ее белый силуэт с рассыпанными по плечам кольцами темных волос будто мерцал в полумраке, завораживая — и в самом деле сирена, а не женщина, обольстительное и безжалостное порождение моря, — и мгновенно приковывая взгляд к линиям тела под тонкой тканью. Доски проскрипели вновь — жилет и шейный платок остались на полу двумя белыми пятнами, — Катрин откинулась на спину и подняла руки в опавших к локтям рукавах с кружевными манжетами, обняв его за плечи. Опустила ресницы, словно ее смущал внимательный, изучающий ее лицо взгляд, и подняла уголок губ в тонкой улыбке, когда Джеймс провел пальцами по ее щеке и откинул волосы с длинной шеи, волнами разметавшиеся по подушке. Темные ресницы затрепетали от прикосновения его пальцев к раскрывшимся в ответ губам, и Катрин попросила едва слышным голосом:

— Поцелуй меня.

Рука скользнула вниз, к прерывисто вздымающейся под тонкой тканью груди, и поцелуй вышел судорожным. Катрин запрокинула голову, выгибаясь навстречу его руке, вздохнула от прикосновения к животу и вздрогнула, почувствовав, как длинный подол заскользил вверх по ногам. Ухватилась рукой за изголовье кровати и зажмурилась, кусая губы, постанывая и выгибаясь вновь. Горячая, соленая, с каждым мгновением вздрагивающая всё сильнее. Задыхающаяся, всхлипывающая, стонущая прерывисто и почти отчаянно и мечущаяся по постели, пока у нее наконец не вырвался последний, протяжный и гортанный стон и она не обмякла, бессильно хватая ртом воздух. Вздрогнула вновь, когда он прижался щекой к ее обнаженному бедру, глядя на нее сквозь ресницы, и вздохнула глубоко и размеренно, восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание. Хотя, признаться, вид бурно вздымающейся груди под невесомой белой тканью нравился ему куда больше.

Шевельнулась Катрин, лишь когда сумела отдышаться. Приподнялась на локте, уронив на грудь пару длинных темных прядей, и протянула руку, цепко ухватив его за ворот рубашки.

— Иди ко мне.

Свечной огарок в стоящей на столе лампе оплавился вдвое к тому моменту, когда она наконец откинулась на подушку рядом с ним и спросила, облизнув губы:

— Сколько их было?

— М-м-м?

Говорить не хотелось. Ничего, пожалуй, не хотелось, кроме как лежать, слушая ленивый плеск волн за кормой, чувствуя тепло льнущего к нему тела и не думая ни о пиратах, ни о прочих... неприятностях, сопровождавших их едва ли не с самой первой встречи в доме губернатора.

— Женщин, — уточнила Катрин, перевернувшись на бок, и поднырнула ему под руку. — Кроме меня.

— Несколько.

— О, какая скрытность, — съехидничала она, пристраивая голову у него на груди. — И скольких из них ты любил?

— Двух.

— Расскажи, — попросила Катрин, блаженно жмурясь, словно кошка, от того, как он начал перебирать ее спутавшиеся волосы, мгновенно увязая пальцами в каштановых завитках. — Кем была первая?

— Моей кузиной. Мне было десять, ей — пятнадцать, она смотрела на всё сквозь веер и говорила, что я невоспитанный хам и грубиян, которому не место в приличном обществе, поскольку я никогда не повзрослею. 

— Фу, как грубо, — притворно наморщила нос Катрин, наверняка в красках представив себе молоденькую высокомерную девицу с презрительно поджатыми губами и постукивающим по руке веером. — И что же с ней стало?

— Ничего выдающегося. Через пару лет она вышла замуж за какого-то напыщенного офицера и уехала из Лондона. Мое сердце было разбито.

— Бедняжка, — фальшиво посочувствовала Катрин, кажется, ими обоим разом и получила в ответ скептичный взгляд сквозь ресницы. — А вторая?

— О, это ужасная женщина, — в тон ей ответил Джеймс, понизив голос до драматичного шепота. — Безрассудная авантюристка, высмеивающая всех и каждого, вмешивающаяся во все мало-мальски серьезные дела Карибского моря, да еще и стреляющая так, что мужчине и не снилось. Поразительное вольнодумство! Моветон, не побоюсь этого слова!

— Ах ты негодяй! — зашипела Катрин, возмущенно вскинув брови от такого сомнительного комплимента, и бросилась его душить. Вернее, попыталась. После недолгой — со сдавленным смехом и писком — борьбы ее прижали к постели и принялись целовать, не обращая внимания на притворное фырканье. Возмущалась она, впрочем, тоже недолго. Стоило погладить пальцами шею и прихватить губами мочку уха, как Катрин мгновенно сомлела, запрокинув голову и опустив подрагивающие ресницы. И вновь обиженно наморщила нос, когда Джеймс отстранился и положил голову на подушку рядом с ней. Но раз уж зашел разговор о прежних увлечениях...

— Ничего рассказать не хочешь?

— Да нечего там рассказывать, — отмахнулась Катрин, придвигаясь вплотную и упрямо не открывая глаза. 

— Неужели? То-то ходят слухи, что бедолага до сих пор напивается до беспамятства после каждой встречи с тобой.

— Чушь, — фыркнула Катрин, зажмурилась еще крепче от поцелуя в лоб, и спрятала лицо у него на груди, продолжив глухим голосом. — Этот, как ты выразился, бедолага напивается с тех самых пор, как впервые попробовал вино. А я всего лишь сказала, что никогда не выйду за дурака, считающего, будто я должна упасть к его ногам и благодарить небеса за такую милость лишь потому, что он два часа напролет говорил о том, как будет управлять плантациями его и моего отца. Ах да, еще он сподобился назвать меня красивой. Пару раз, не больше. Остальные мои качества его и вовсе не интересовали. Какая галантность, подумать только! Да за такого кавалера должны передраться все незамужние женщины Испанского Мэйна!

— Какое-то у вас, мадам, странное представление о галантности, — заметил Джеймс, вновь начав перебирать ее волосы, рассыпанные по обнаженной спине и плечу. — Я, помнится, и этого не говорил.

Во всяком случае до того, как она явилась к нему в каюту.

— Ты, помнится, — в тон ему ответила Катрин, — в драку бросаешься, не раздумывая, словно ты не офицер, а обыкновенный матрос. Причем не слишком трезвый. Я, знаешь ли, боюсь отпускать тебя в море. Ты же при первом удобном случае сцепишься с пиратами и будешь сражаться с ними до полного поражения. И не факт, что чужого. А уж если в деле замешана дама, то дело и вовсе окончится парой потопленных кораблей. Скажешь, я не права?

— Об этом, мадам, можете не беспокоиться. Сдается мне, это конкретное плаванье закончится тем, что «Разящий» просидит пару месяцев на своих говяжьих костях и я вернусь в Порт-Ройал, посыпая голову пеплом в знак раскаяния.

— Просидит на чем? — не поняла Катрин, подняв голову и удивленно нахмурившись.

— Это значит... долго стоять на одном месте*, — пояснил Джеймс, не сдержав улыбки при виде ее искреннего недоумения. — Морской термин.

— О, — ответила Катрин и чуть подняла брови, явно пытаясь отложить незнакомое выражение в памяти. По-английски она говорила до того чисто, что именно этим себя и выдавала — и, пожалуй, легким грассированием, в той или иной степени свойственным всем французам, — но моряцкие фразочки были по большей части ей незнакомы. — Любопытно.

— Так что твой муж напрасно беспокоился о пиратском разбое. Мы не найдем даже следов разгулявшихся в этих водах пиратов. И вернем замешанную в деле даму на Мартинику в целости и сохранности.

Она помолчала, погрузившись в известные ей одной размышления — а он даже успел задремать, прижимая ее к себе и чувствуя тепло ее тела и мягкость струящихся волос, — и наконец призналась глухим голосом:

— Полагаю, это последнее мое плаванье на «Разящем». Во всяком случае, в ближайшие несколько лет. Я становлюсь слишком подозрительной.

— Ты выглядела подозрительно еще во время первого плаванья, — пробормотал Джеймс, не открывая глаз, и она зашуршала простынью, устраиваясь поудобнее. Щеки́ коснулось теплое дыхание. — Сдается мне, в следующий раз не удастся сослаться даже на дружбу с губернатором Порт-Ройала. На меня и без того уже косятся все лейтенанты. И пара капитанов с других кораблей. Хотя в них-то я, пожалуй, уверен. Но вздумай еще кто сболтнуть лишнего, и мне придется долго доказывать, что ты действительно знаешь эти воды лучше многих мужчин.

Впрочем, вновь подбирать ее в море было бы не менее подозрительно. Уж больно приметная была дама. При таком раскладе легенда о ее любви к мореходству всё же выглядела правдоподобно — даму и в самом деле тянуло в море при любом удобном случае, и не ее вина, что каждый раз поблизости оказывался корабль Его Величества «Разящий», — но серьезную критику эта история смогла бы выдерживать очень недолгое время. Но в крайнем случае всегда можно было честно признать, что у капитана корабля случился непозволительный роман с замужней женщиной. Что поделать, не устояла дама перед офицером, а офицер — перед дамой. Не первый случай в истории Королевского Флота. Хотя даме, без сомнения, очень не понравится, если офицер начнет выставлять ее легкомысленной глупышкой, всего лишь ищущей развлечений вдали от престарелого мужа. Но так уж сложилось, что большинство мужчин охотно верят в женскую глупость и даже не задумываются, насколько эта глупость правдива. Он и сам не подозревал в мадам Деланнуа хоть сколь-нибудь серьезного противника, пока не прогремел тот злополучный выстрел.

— А мне, — пробормотала тем временем Катрин, не сумев подавить тяжелый вздох, — думается, что эта история уже близится к закономерному финалу. 

— И к какому же?

— К тому, в котором ты женишься на какой-нибудь правильной, подходящей по статусу англичанке из хорошей семьи, а я возвращаюсь на Мартинику, рыдая и проклиная свою жизнь. Так оно всегда и заканчивается.

Джеймс открыл глаза — _что это вы, мадам, удумали, на ночь глядя?_ — и парировал, совершенно не оценив ее настроения:

— Не припоминаю, чтобы я собирался на ком-то жениться. Во всяком случае, об англичанках речи уж точно не шло. А одна дама французских кровей отказала мне уже дважды, так что...

— Дама откажет и в третий раз, если ее спросят, — сказала Катрин все тем же усталым голосом и опустила ресницы, прижавшись щекой к его плечу. — Поскольку эта дама знает свое место и вовсе не желает отправить любимого мужчину на виселицу.

Постель, а вместе с ней и всю каюту, качнуло — словно снаружи на корму накатила высокая волна, щедро рассыпавшая по ней прозрачные капли с белыми искрами морской соли, — и стены вновь отозвались протяжным скрипом. Тоскливым, как море в полный штиль. 

Знак вышел откровенно дурным.

— Значит, придется просить и в четвертый. 

Поскольку у этой дамы, очевидно, есть только один способ закончить свою партию в хитроумной игре на благо Франции и ее короля. Выйти замуж за мужчину, который сделает ее недосягаемой для французских агентов.

Вопрос только, способен ли на это офицер английского флота, или его звание станет лишь еще одним поводом не дать ей сорваться с крючка?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *to be aground on her own beef bones. Под «her» подразумевается корабль, он в английском женского рода. (Из-за чего некоторые мои фразы на русском выглядят довольно странно, я знаю. Особенно с учетом того, что название корабля-то я взяла из русского дубляжа и оставила его в мужском роде.)  
> Еще один вариант этой идиомы звучит, как «сидеть на своих пустых бутылках», но мне «кости» больше понравились, оригинальнее звучит.


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMS Duchess (Герцогиня) — реально существовавший линейный корабль второго ранга, был спущен на воду в 1679 году. Заносило ли его когда-нибудь в Карибское море, мне неизвестно. (Скорее всего, нет. Но у нас тут в принципе одна сплошная вакханалия из реальных исторических имен и толпы выдуманных людей им в противовес. От одного корабля ничего не изменится.)

Французские капитаны собирались на совет с нескрываемой неохотой — по-прежнему возмущались в мыслях, что эскадру возглавляли англичане, поскольку среди французов офицеров званием выше капитана, увы, не было, — но угрозы не представляли. Главный знаток местных вод не отрывался от очередной бутыли с вином — ромом брезговал, и на том спасибо, — еще один француз предпочитал щедро разбавлять спиртное водой, а третий — убеленный сединами бывалый морской волк — вовсю подкручивал усы и делал комплименты дамам. Одна из них лишь морщилась — не то гадая, как ей привлечь внимание высокомерного английского коммодора, не то жалея, что вообще уговорила брата взять ее с собой в море, — а вторая негромко смеялась, шутила в ответ и с интересом слушала рассказы старого капитана о том, как ее муж служил старпомом на его корабле. Полнейший штиль и прямо таки пасторальная картина.

А вот двое англичан-кузенов были в шаге от безобразной ссоры. И виной тому была вышеупомянутая дама, судя по недовольным взглядам, что коммодор Далтон бросал то на нее, то на, собственно, кузена. Тот, на взгляд Фрэнсиса, вел себя практически безукоризненно: игнорировал бравирующего перед его любовницей француза и лишь в самом начале собрания подарил другому, пьянице Тревельяну, такой взгляд, что бедолага лишь скромно приложился к тонкой белой ручке мадам Деланнуа и больше не рисковал даже смотреть в ее сторону. Мадам заметила, поправила тонкое кружево на квадратном вырезе ее темно-красной амазонки, еще сильнее подчеркивавшей белизну декольте и длинной шеи, и на мгновение прикусила нижнюю губу, чтобы добавить ей яркости. Разумеется, не для несчастного Тревельяна и прочих соотечественников. Но этот маневр заметил не только тот счастливчик, для которого он и предназначался. И теперь то счастливчика, то кокетливую француженку буквально пожирали взглядом с нескрываемым возмущением на лице. Местные свободные нравы явно не вызывали у коммодора Далтона и толики симпатии. Или хотя бы снисхождения.

— Бедолага Анри, — качал тем временем головой старой морской волк, не слишком интересуясь целью их собрания на борту «Герцогини». — Я ведь, мадам, обязан ему жизнью. Не оттолкни он меня перед тем роковым залпом, и ядро бы, верно, оторвало мне голову. И ведь сам потом не мог объяснить, что его заставило, что предупредило о выстреле. Провидение, не иначе! Но как же я сожалел, когда из-за меня ему пришлось сойти на берег!

На взгляд Фрэнсиса, в истории хватало нестыковок — если капитану ядро должно было оторвать голову, то почему оно лишь раздробило ногу его старпому? — но мадам делала вид, что не заостряет на них внимания — лишь делала, в этом он не усомнился ни на мгновение, — и бросала на старика обманчиво-восхищенные взгляды из-под темной треуголки. В обществе такого количества мужчин мадам изображала приличную замужнюю женщину — а вовсе не ту авантюристку в мужской одежде, поднимавшуюся на борт «Разящего» прежде, — и даже ее скроенная на мужской манер шляпа и видневшиеся в разрезе красной юбки высокие сапоги с заправленными в них бриджами смотрелись уместно и даже малость кокетливо. Ни малейшего отступления от принятого в обществе женского костюма для верховой езды. Даже корсет наличествовал, и восхищенные взгляды мужчин, бросаемые на осиную талию и поднятую в вырезе амазонки грудь, это подтверждали. Не то, чтобы Фрэнсис тоже присматривался — Мэри бы не простила, если бы узнала, а проверять, сдаст ли его Джеймс из ревности, не хотелось, — но уж отличить даму в корсете от дамы, соответственно, без корсета он мог с первого взгляда.

— Надеюсь, Анри не держит на меня зла, мадам? — вопрошал тем временем старый морской волк, откровенно пожирая ее глазами, а мадам поднимала уголки губ в улыбке, не забывая кокетливо трепетать длинными ресницами, и отвечала нарочито тонким девчоночьим голоском:

— Что вы, месье Леклерк, Анри даже не думал винить в этой трагедии вас. Ответственность за нее лежит лишь на презренных пиратах, и мой муж рад, что вы по-прежнему служите короне и нашему дорогому губернатору, защищая эти воды от подобных нехристей.

Признаться, вела она себя безукоризненно. Столь же недалекая, сколь и красивая, даже не понимает, что старик говорит одно, а делает другое. Вовсю оказывает ей знаки внимания на самой грани приличия, несмотря на все его заверения в искренней дружбе с месье Деланнуа. Безупречная маска кокетства и откровенной глупости. Фрэнсис, пожалуй, тоже бы на нее купился, если бы не знал, в чьей каюте эта дама предпочитала коротать ночи. Такая дурочка наскучила бы Джеймсу еще до того, как дело бы дошло даже до второго танца, не то, что до постели. До постели бы, собственно, и не дошло. О прочем и говорить было нечего. Драться за подобную глупышку с пиратами он бы, конечно, стал, но исключительно из чувства долга и неискоренимого джентльменства. И уж точно не с такой яростью.

Коммодор Далтон тем временем продолжал бушевать в мыслях и всё чаще огрызаться на любую, даже самую безобидную фразу в его адрес.

— Тебя послушать, так ты единственный стоящий моряк в этих водах!

— Не единственный, — невозмутимо парировал Джеймс, но Фрэнсис прекрасно видел, чего ему стоила эта невозмутимость. — Но я хожу по ним уже почти пять лет, а ты, насколько я помню, всегда предпочитал северные широты южным.

_Вот и предпочитай дальше_ , отчетливо читалось при этом в серо-зеленых глазах. _А в мою жизнь не вмешивайся._

_Подумать только_ , рассуждал Фрэнсис в мыслях, _ты сбежал от своей семьи на край света, а они всё равно тебя нагнали._ И продолжают пытаться диктовать свои условия. Катрин Деланнуа отнюдь не причина. Она следствие. Результат того, чем оборачиваются попытки контролировать каждый шаг сына. Но как бы не случилось беды.

Спор разгорался всё сильнее с каждой новой фразой, а легкомысленная французская компания тем временем только хихикала и обменивалась то комплиментами, то завуалированными оскорблениями.

— Слышала я, дорогая Кати́ш, — прощебетала мадемуазель Тревельян, склоняя набок голову в светлой шляпке, — одна из твоих сестер тоже рвалась в это увлекательнейшее путешествие.

— Увы, мне пришлось ей отказать, — пожала хрупкими плечами в красной амазонке мадам Деланнуа и на мгновение сбросила личину кокетливой дурочки. — Флори́ порядочная девушка, да еще и незамужняя, ей не стоит находиться среди такого количества мужчин.

Если подумать, себя мадам этой фразой тоже оскорбила, но противнице досталось сильнее. Ее и без того считали... не девицей, хотя, разумеется, даже не думали этого озвучивать — шутка ли, двадцать семь лет и ни намека даже на помолвку с каким-нибудь благовоспитанным соседом-плантатором, — а уж в свете того интереса, что мадемуазель внезапно проявила к едва знакомому англичанину... Выводы напрашивались неутешительные.

— А сын? — уточнила тем временем мадемуазель, ответив на выпад лишь оскорбленным румянцем, едва заметным под слоем пудры на и без того бледном лице. — Такой чудесный и бесстрашный мальчик, неужели он не желал отправиться вместе с тобой? Мне казалось, — пухлые губы мадемуазель сложились в ядовитую улыбку, — он очень похож на отца.

И бледно-голубые глаза наградили одного из переругивающихся английских офицеров долгим внимательным взглядом. Джеймс этого взгляда не заметить не мог, несмотря на чересчур оживленный разговор с кузеном, но, очевидно, заранее предполагал нечто подобное и мадемуазель проигнорировал. Зато ее переглядывания не оставил без внимания Фитцуильям, нахмурившийся еще сильнее.

— Он похож на меня, — невозмутимо парировала мадам Деланнуа с не менее ядовитой улыбкой. — Разве ты не заметила?

Однако некоторой доли хитрости у мадам было не отнять. Едва ли она целенаправленно подбирала себе любовника, как породистую лошадь, но, с другой стороны, для ее ребенка ситуация складывалась весьма удачно. Поди докажи, от кого он унаследовал темные волосы и зеленые глаза: от матери или от отца? Которого никто на Мартинике и не видел толком. Любящая мать, надо полагать, ставила на это же. Другое дело, что родители у этого ребенка были мало схожи чертами лица, и если мальчик пошел не в мать, то долго выдавать его за законного сына от мужа она не сможет. Порода у Норрингтонов была не менее приметная, чем у семейства Моро — насколько позволяли судить черты одной лишь мадам, — и было даже интересно, чья кровь окажется сильнее. И как проявит себя в лице ребенка. Фитцуильям тоже явно пошел в мать — насколько мог помнить Фрэнсис, видевший ее всего пару раз, — но на дядю и кузена походил разве что профилем. 

— И имя любопытное, — согласилась тем временем мадемуазель Тревельян. — Жан-Марен, верно? Коммодор, а вы знали, что Марен переводится с французского как «морской»? Наша дорогая Катиш так любит море, что даже сына в честь него назвала.

_Вот поэтому_ , рассеянно думал Фрэнсис, _и говорят, что женщина на корабле к беде._ Против Катрин Деланнуа он, пожалуй, и не возражал — жаль только, что в присутствии Фитцуильяма она играла наивную дурочку и даже не пыталась говорить о серьезных вещах, — а вот второй даме действительно стоило остаться в порту и не заставлять мужчин ударяться в неуместную галантность.

— Однако вы, мадам, романтичная натура, — вмешался он в разговор, всерьез опасаясь, как бы этого не сделал Фитцуильям. Иначе тогда бравые английские офицеры непременно подерутся. И не с пиратами, а друг с другом. 

— Я женщина, капитан, — ответила мадам уже без глупых девчоночьих ноток — которые, к тому же, совершенно не шли ее голосу — и подняла уголки губ в тонкой улыбке. То ли уже знала, что перед ним притворяться бесполезно, то ли просто сочла его достойным доверия и разговора на равных. — Мне простительно вздыхать из-за всяких глупостей.

_Ну-ну. Глупостей, как же. А знали бы вы, мадам, какой багаж эта глупость привезла с собой из Англии. Начиная от собственных жестких принципов и заканчивая отцом-тираном, по-прежнему маячившим где-то за левым плечом._

Впрочем, мадам, может, и знала, и в этом случае уважение к ней возрастало вдвойне, как к женщине не только умной, но и крайне смелой. Раз знала и всё равно не побоялась.

К полудню обсуждение ожидаемо зашло в тупик — хотя оно и без этого не слишком продвигалось, — и господа французы засобирались к своим шлюпкам, согласившись, что пока что им стоит придерживаться предыдущего плана и прочесывать воды в радиусе нескольких миль от Мартиники. В конце концов, нужно было исключить, что пиратская стоянка находится прямо у них под носом, прежде чем выходить в действительно открытое море.

Господа англичане тоже хотели побыстрее сбежать на свои корабли, но едва кают-компанию покинула красавица в красной амазонке, как возмущенный коммодор зашипел не своим голосом.

— Ради всего святого, о чем ты думаешь?! Пусть плывет на французском корабле, раз ей жизнь недорога, а на «Разящем» ей делать нечего!

— Нет, — отрезал Джеймс, глядя ему в глаза с удивительным спокойствием на лице.

— По-твоему, я слепой?!

— Без сомнения, — ответил Джеймс, не меняя тона, и Фрэнсис удержался от смешка в последнее мгновение. — Ты даже не задумывался, куда я исчезал каждую ночь на берегу, пока тебе не намекнули, а точнее, не сказали прямым текстом, что капитана Норрингтона и мадам Деланнуа связывает куда большее, чем может, — и _должно, Джим!_ — связывать офицера Королевского Флота и жену французского торговца. Полагаю, мадам сейчас искренне над тобой потешается. Ты настолько привык к тому, что у твоих ног весь мир, что теперь неспособен самостоятельно разглядеть в нем хоть что-то, кроме собственной персоны. Что еще тебе поведать? Подробности наших альковных тайн?

Однако выпады мадемуазель Тревельян задели его всерьез. Куда сильнее, чем они задели мадам Деланнуа, на которую и были направлены. Но срываться на женщину для Джеймса непозволительно — самого потом совесть замучает, — а вот на так удачно начавшего ссору кузена — за милую душу. 

— Стало быть, о чести женщины ты совсем не думаешь? 

— Это моя женщина, — в спокойном тоне отчетливо прорезались угрожающие нотки, и серо-зеленые глаза так же отчетливо потемнели до почти угольного оттенка. — И я не доверю ее безопасность какому-то пьянице, не знающему, с какой стороны заряжать пушку. И это мой ребенок. О чем без сомнения уже судачит вся Мартиника, но если ты вздумаешь рассказать об этом хоть кому-то в Англии, то пеняй на себя, Фитц.

— И что ты сделаешь? — только и фыркнул Фитцуильям. — Убьешь меня на дуэли?

— Если ты меня вынудишь.

На несколько мгновений в каюте повисла оглушительная тишина. Поскольку прозвучало это без тени шутки.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Фитцуильям, поняв, что ни словами, ни шпагой он в ближайшее время ничего не добьется. — Я вижу, что она красивая женщина, но ты и сам должен понимать, что ее место на французском корабле, а вовсе не...

— О, так значит, будь она англичанкой, ты бы это еще и поощрял? Однако вы, коммодор, невыносимый лицемер!

— Джим! — попытался унять кузена Фитцуильям, но тот мгновенно разошелся ни на шутку.

— Честь женщины, подумать только! Да не заботит тебя ничья честь! Тебя вообще ничего не заботит, кроме того, что скажут люди, которых ты видишь впервые в жизни! Скажи честно, а ты сам, случаем, не берешь на борт девицу-другую, когда вздумается, а?!

— Я служу Его Величеству и...!

— Я тоже! И раз уж ты сам об этом заговорил, то в твою голову не приходила светлая мысль о том, что не только Катрин может выведать что-то у меня?! Ты не задумывался о том, что я могу узнать от нее?! Нет, если ты готов доверять кому попало лишь на основании того, что этот кто-то мужчина...! Твое право, Фитц, никто и не спорит! А я предпочту иметь на борту человека, который знаком с пиратами не понаслышке! Знаешь, она бы и тебе немало интересного рассказала, если бы ты хоть раз попытался прислушаться! Но ты, судя по всему, не способен увидеть в женщине хоть что-то, кроме ее лица! А теперь, если позволишь, я продолжу служить Его Величеству и прочесывать окрестные воды! Всего доброго, коммодор!

Ссора вышла и без того безобразная, а финальный хлопок двери громыхнул пушечным залпом и вместо точки поставил не менее безобразную жирную кляксу.

— Кхм... — прибито протянул Фитцуильям, явно не ожидав подобной тирады. — Капитан Хагторп...

— Увольте, коммодор, — отрезал Фрэнсис, запоздало подумав о том, что нужно было убраться с «Герцогини» первым. Зрелище взбешенного Джеймса ему было не в новинку, а выяснять отношения с его кузеном не хотелось тем более. — Я скорее отдам якорь раз и навсегда, чем стану в это вмешиваться.

— Я старше вас по званию. Так что вполне могу отправить вас на берег хоть завтра же.

— Отправляйте, — пожал плечами Фрэнсис. Мэри такому повороту, конечно, не обрадуется, но что поделать? — Он мой друг. Я ходил с ним под одним парусом еще в те годы, когда мы оба были обыкновенными курсантами без офицерского мундира и звания. И я не скажу вам ни слова ни об этой женщине, ни о том, что ее связывает с Джеймсом. 

— Но...

— И это вопрос не ко мне, а к вам. Вы знаете его не хуже меня. И все равно не доверяете ему? Если так, то вам, коммодор, лучше вернуться в Англию и оставить его в покое раз и навсегда.

— Но я даже не слышал о ней прежде, — эта фраза прозвучала возмущенно и почти жалобно. Неожиданно для офицера Королевского Флота, мгновенно выдав истинную причину ссоры. Старый товарищ по детским играм не пожелал делиться тайной? Хотя... Фитцуильяму, кажется, уже под сорок, едва ли он по молодости возился с малолетним кузеном всерьез. Скорее привык, что у него во всем спрашивают совета и поддержки, и совершенно упустил момент, когда в этих советах перестали нуждаться.

— Захочет, — пожал плечами Фрэнсис, — расскажет. Мне же рассказал. Только не стоит вам, коммодор, на него давить, от этого он на откровенность не пойдет. Друзья, знаете ли, нужны для того, чтобы поддерживать. А не для того, чтобы заставлять душу наизнанку выворачивать, потому что друзьям, видите ли, захотелось знать все секреты.

А Фитцуильяму, судя по глазам, хотелось, и еще как. Но, зная Джеймса, это его только оттолкнет.

***

Дверь в капитанскую каюту грохнула с такой силой, что на мгновение заглушила все остальные звуки. И, кажется, заставила притихнуть моряков на палубе. А затем открылась вновь, и по дощатому полу застучали каблуки на высоких щегольских сапожках из блестящей на свету черной кожи.

— Ну что ты...

— Ничего!

За спиной на мгновение повисла тишина, но для того, чтобы обидеть ее и прогнать из каюты, очевидно, требовалось что-то посущественнее.

— Глупый, — вздохнула Катрин и обошла его с правой стороны. Прислонилась бедром к краю стола с брошенным без дела бортовым журналом и чуть склонила набок голову в треуголке.

— Да не то слово, — согласился Джеймс, с трудом понизив тон, и она едва слышно хмыкнула. — Я проиграл.

— Не знала, что вы в чем-то соревновались.

— Да не ему. Я проиграл тебе.

Выражение узкого лица сделалось настороженным. Боится? Смешно. Где это видано, чтоб сирена боялась одурманенных мужчин?

А он... Проиграл, как последний глупец, когда увидел ее в доме губернатора. Сначала одного, где опрометчиво согласился пригласить ее на танец, а затем и второго, когда увидел ее... Когда прекрасно понял, что она рылась в чужих документах, как последняя воровка. И ничего не сделал.

— Давай уплывем. Хоть сегодня же. К дьяволу пиратов и твоего мужа, никто в Англии ведь не знает, кем ты могла быть в Новом Свете.

И в конце концов, для Франции шпионила Катрин Деланнуа. Катрин Моро вполне может запутать возможных дознавателей. Да и... к чему вообще эти французские фамилии? Катрин Норрингтон запутает всех еще сильнее, а о прежнем имени можно и солгать.

— Да? — спросила Катрин таким тоном, что надежда на согласие растаяла в одно мгновение. — А о чем еще не должны будут знать в Англии? О том, что ты вздумал жениться на разведенной женщине? На непонятно чьей жене и дочери? Сдается мне, Уайтхолл — это всё же не Карибское море, в Старом Свете подобная эксцентричность мало кому понравится. А насчет сына что лгать прикажешь? Ты же не писал о нем семье, не так ли? Нет, — она едва качнула головой, встретившись с ним взглядом. — Я этого не просила и не ждала. Только вот не можешь ты теперь взять и ни с того, ни с сего привезти в Англию жену с трехлетним ребенком, о которых никто прежде не слышал. Я сама тебе не позволю. Потому что ты замараешь свою блестящую репутацию в одно мгновение. А оно тебе нужно? Ты без моря и военного корабля не сможешь, не лги мне. У тебя вся жизнь в том, что ты гоняешься за пиратами и прочими мерзавцами, и другой тебе не надо. И подобных скандалов в ней тоже. А похороненную репутацию не забудут и не простят, уж поверь мне. Мою до сих пор не простили. Хотя... может, это я не слишком старалась?

Она помолчала, бросила свою треуголку на стол и шагнула вплотную. Обхватила руками и доверчиво прижалась щекой к плечу.

— Знаешь, я лучше буду видеть тебя раз в полтора-два года, но буду знать, что ты счастлив, чем буду каждый день смотреть на то, как ты сходишь с ума на берегу. Я и сама на этом берегу с ума сойду, будь он хоть французским, хоть английским. Сам подумай, что это за любовь такая, если от нее одно несчастье?

Уж какая есть. И если действительно подумать...

— Мне никогда не везло с женщинами.

Прозвучало глухо — хоть, слава Богу, и без ненужной жалости, — и Катрин подняла на него глаза. Уголки ее губ вновь приподнялись в тонкой, чуть ехидной улыбке.

— Так ведь нельзя иметь всего. Ты разве не знал?

Интересно. И что же в таком случае она понимала под «всем»?


	12. XII

Синеву неба заволакивал густой черный дым. Жерла пушек с грохотом и пламенем изрыгали чугунные ядра, стремительно раскручивающиеся в воздухе цепные книппели и едва видимую в дымных клубах картечь. Из поврежденных бортов летели щепки, на изъеденных солью досках оседали кровавые капли и тянулись целые полосы багрового и алого. Свистели пули и пронзительно звенели шпаги, схлестнувшись с саблями и тесаками.

— Огонь! — доносилось с трех деков «Герцогини» разом, и паруса сошедшихся в бою кораблей вновь тонули в поднявшемся снизу дыму. Одни только флаги и трепетали на вершинах мачт: черные с белым, белые с синим и сине-красные.

— «Разящий» увяз в абордаже, — бодро отрапортовал первый лейтенант под грохот пушечной канонады, и в черных клубах на мгновение отчетливо промелькнул красный силуэт. Вблизи, надо полагать, зрелище было еще эффектнее: на палубу пиратского корабля эта фурия не рвалась, но вполне могла реквизировать ружье у кого-то из морпехов. Чего еще, спрашивается, было ждать от женщины, позволявшей себе нарушать правила приличия буквально на каждом шагу?

По сути, коммодор Далтон был не так уж далек от истины. Лишь с той разницей, что ружье мадам Деланнуа прихватила с собой еще с Мартиники. Вместе с парой уже знакомых капитану Норрингтону пистолетов. А потому все попытки оставить ее на берегу — которые озвучивались на протяжении нескольких дней и вплоть до выбора таких выражений, как «Ты забыла, чем обернулась твоя прошлая эскапада?!» и «Подумай о сыне!» — закончились полным поражением. Как и еще более отчаянные попытки удержать ее подальше от боя. Едва впередсмотрящий заметил среди отражающей солнечные лучи синевы корабли без флагов, как мадам взлетела на квартердек, словно птица в алом оперении, и спросила с нескрываемым азартом:

— Они?!

Джеймс ответил не сразу. Долго смотрел в подзорную трубу, чтобы убедиться наверняка — подмечая каждую деталь, которую можно было разглядеть с такого расстояния и сравнивая ее в мыслях с виденными прежде кораблями, — и наконец сказал:

— «Милагро».

— Испанцы?

— Нет, она уже год как считается потопленной пиратами. Впрочем... для морского дна она слишком хороша.

Катрин дернула краем рта и положила ладонь на рукоять пистолета за опоясывающим талию ремнем. Ветер раздувал огромные сероватые паруса, искрящиеся соленые брызги разлетались во все стороны от режущего неспокойную воду форштевня на носу, а она стояла, широко расставив ноги в высоких сапогах и заткнув за кожаную перевязь край длинной широкой юбки, хищно сверкала глазами и смеялась в ответ на даже самые разумные доводы.

— У вас есть лишь один способ меня остановить, капитан! Вам придется бросить меня за борт! И даже тогда я поплыву в сторону пиратских кораблей!

— Вы безумны, мадам!

— Нет! — горели зеленые глаза под низко надвинутой черной треуголкой. — Я влюблена!

Ветер наверняка уносил голоса вперед, свистя над палубой, но, к счастью, штурвал в этот момент уже был в его руках — ни один из замеченных кораблей и не думал ложиться в дрейф при виде военных, как было положено порядочному торговому судну, — а потому на самом квартердеке лишних ушей не обреталось. Младшие офицеры и матросы суетились на палубе и на трех деках под ней, получив команду «По местам!» — да и, без сомнения, давно обо всем догадались, — но излишнее внимание всё же было ни к чему. Мало ли кто и что сболтнет на пьяную голову в первой же портовой таверне. Одно дело услышать обрывок вполне официального — за исключением тона — разговора, и совсем иное — подслушать неуместную любовную ссору во всей красе и подробностях.

Особенно, когда впереди виднелась пиратская флотилия, самым очевиднейшим образом пытающаяся оторваться от преследования. Действительно сто́ящей в ней, пожалуй, была только испанская «Милагро» — и скольких человек подкупили или убили, чтобы разжиться сорокапушечным галеоном? — но сбрасывать со счетов три других корабля — казавшиеся еще мельче в сравнении с испанкой двухмачтовые шхуны — не стоило. Пиратские суда по большей части славились не огневой мощью, а скоростью, небольшой осадкой — чем часто пользовались, без труда уходя от не слишком маневренных кораблей второго ранга на мелководье — и притаившейся под верхней палубой абордажной командой в сотню-две человек. Экипажу «Разящего» потенциальный противник всё равно уступал — в численности уж точно, а, быть может, и в мастерстве, — но бросаться в бой против четырех таких противников разом стоило лишь при наличии надежного тыла. А из всех кораблей сопровождения доверие было только к Фрэнсису.

Подозрение укрепилось, стоило «Герцогине» просигналить противнику и, ожидаемо не получив ответа — вернее, получив, но в виде открывшихся бортовых люков, — начать маневрировать, спешно увеличивая дистанцию. Над четырьмя мачтами противника один за другим взвились черные флаги с белыми линиями костей и даже целого скелета, реющего теперь над грот-мачтой испанки. Сдаваться без боя пираты не собирались.

А Катрин ожидаемо нахмурила брови и возмущенно фыркнула:

— Он не будет участвовать в сражении?

— Зачем? — притворно удивился Джеймс под хлопанье парусов на ветру. «Разящий» дистанцию, напротив, сокращал. — У него два корабля сопровождения, и это не считая наших французских друзей. На абордаж он не пойдет, будет разве что отстреливаться из пушек. Да и противник... опасений не внушает.

Губы недовольно хмурящейся женщины ожидаемо изогнулись в немом вопросе: «Не внушает кому?». Что поделать, это далеко не первый офицер, с которым сыграли дурную шутку излишняя гордость за свой корабль и плохое знание местных вод.

— Мадам, будьте добры, покиньте палубу. Не привлекайте лишнего внимания своим... броским нарядом.

— Держите штурвал крепче, капитан, — парировала Катрин ему в тон, отвернувшись в сторону быстро приближающегося борта испанки. — По нам, того гляди, откроют огонь.

Не ошиблась. Едва расстояние сократилось до пушечного залпа, как небо с грохотом заволокло черным дымом от выстрелов с двух корабельных бортов. Не слишком успешных — на дальних дистанциях точность пушек оставляла желать лучшего, — но «Разящий» всё равно тряхнуло, а испанка и вовсе ответила на попадание громким, почти жалобным треском. Что лейтенанты, что канониры Королевского Флота свое дело знали.

— Заряжай!

От второго залпа из поврежденного борта полетели щепки, и с палубы испанки донесся одинокий пронзительный крик. Штурвал всё же пришлось уступить рулевому. В наполненном дымом воздухе уже свистели не только ядра, но и пули из кремневых пистолетов. А затем в покореженный удачным залпом фальшборт ударили, цепляясь за него изогнутыми крючьями, абордажные кошки на длинных канатах и едва слышно звенящих — в такой-то канонаде — цепях.

— На абордаж!

Где-то в стороне загремели новые пушечные залпы. Приставленный охранять главное сокровище капитана лейтенант Джиллетт округлил глаза при виде вскинутого к плечу ружья и робко попытался пресечь это безобразие:

— М-мадам... Вам бы лучше вернуться в каюту.

— Вам бы лучше, — парировала Катрин, — не стоять столбом, лейтенант. Или вы разучились стрелять?

И спустила курок. На палубу испанки брызнула кровь из простреленной головы.

***

— Вот, — довольно сказал коммодор Далтон, провожая глазами исчезающую среди волн грот-мачту с едва трепещущим черным флагом. — А ты говорил, что мы никого не найдем.

Катрин изогнула губы в презрительной гримасе, пользуясь тем, что высокомерный англичанин стоит к ней спиной, слишком занятый созерцанием «поля боя» и двумя взятыми на буксир кораблями. Французские капитаны с противником церемонились еще меньше, чем английские, и, недолго думая, отправили на дно обе атакованные ими шхуны. На взгляд Катрин, это было малость неразумно. Но ее мнения не спрашивали ни сами французы, ни, тем более, английский коммодор.

Джеймс на замечание кузена тоже не ответил. Дышал по-прежнему тяжело, на щеке запеклась неровными полосами натекшая из-под белого парика кровь, и темные ресницы то и дело начинали откровенно трепетать, как у готовой сомлеть на жаре девицы. Да еще и так часто, словно перед глазами у него плясали упорно непроходящие пятна. Но на ногах он стоял твердо и от попытки поддержать только отмахнулся. Катрин сделала вид, что ноги не держат уже ее — _ах, сколько крови, мне дурно, капитан!_ — и понадеялась, что коммодор Далтон в виду своего высокомерия не заметит следов пороха на ее амазонке.

— Ах, какое грандиозное сражение, — хлопала белесыми ресницами дражайшая Туссент, ничего в морских боях не смыслившая. Катрин, впрочем, не стала бы отрицать даже в мыслях, что бой вышел страшный, поскольку капитан «Разящего» свое дело знал. И получше ее соотечественников. Шпага и вовсе казалась продолжением его руки, свистя в воздухе смертоносным жалом и вызывая у Катрин совершенно детский, несмотря на хлещущую при каждом ударе кровь, откровенный восторг пополам с нешуточной завистью. От пистолетов-то в абордаже толку немного.

— Могло быть и грандиознее, — вполголоса фыркнул капитан Хагторп, явно намекая на вялое участие в этом сражении «Герцогини», и добавил, понизив голос еще сильнее. — Ты бы встал что ли поближе к фальшборту, а? А то дамы еще смутятся, если тебя вывернет прямо на палубу и прямо у них на глазах.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Джеймс одними губами, но бледное лицо явно говорило об обратном. — В голове только звенит.

— О том и речь, — хмыкнул Хагторп и изобразил вежливую улыбку, заслышав следующую фразу коммодора. — О, нет, увольте. У меня пробоина по левому борту, да еще и над самой ватерлинией, так что пировать, господа, вам придется без меня. А я тем временем буду пытаться не пойти ко дну.

Шутил, конечно же, и у Джеймса на мгновение дернулся в улыбке край рта. А затем отчетливо задрожала рука. Катрин выругалась в мыслях и сжала его ладонь еще сильнее. Говорила же — дай хирургу осмотреть, прежде чем сбегать на борт «Герцогини». Но от этой просьбы Джеймс тоже отмахнулся со словами, что у хирурга и без того хватает забот после боя, а будь у капитана проломлен череп, он бы это и без чужой помощи заметил.

— А вы, мадам, — вспомнил о ее скромной персоне капитан Леклерк, — надеюсь, не покинете нас так скоро?

Наверняка жаждал похвастаться своими подвигами, убежденный, что дама просидела весь бой в каюте, попискивая от страха и зажимая уши от постоянных пушечных залпов. Мужчины!

— Прошу меня извинить, месье. Я что-то... притомилась в свете такого насыщенного дня. 

Какие уж тут пиры и прочие увеселения, когда его уже отчетливо шатает и отнюдь не от корабельной качки. Да и гарью от нее самой, небось, несет за милю. На палубе, под порывами ветра, еще не так чувствуется, а вот в закрытой кают-компании то еще амбре будет. А у нее и без того... хватает позорных пятен на репутации.

— Не смеем настаивать, мадам, — обернулся коммодор Далтон, и она пожалела, что не успела отвести взгляд. Слова ему были ненужны: в голубых глазах отчетливо читалась вполне ожидаемая для человека его звания и положения мысль. 

_Я знаю, чем такие женщины, как ты, привлекают мужчин. Как знаю и то, насколько недолговечны подобные увлечения._

Катрин промолчала и лишь подняла уголки губ, выражая свой нехитрый ответ в кривоватой улыбке.

_Идите к дьяволу, коммодор._

Джеймс этого обмена завуалированными оскорблениями, кажется, вообще не заметил. Был слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы держать спину прямо, пока над головой у него светило яркое желтое солнце. И бессильно прислонился плечом к стене каюты, закрыв глаза и откинув голову назад, едва за спиной захлопнулась дверь. 

— Что такое? — не на шутку испугалась Катрин, напряженно вглядываясь в его лицо. И на какой из палуб, спрашивается, теперь искать хирурга?

— Ничего... Просто голова... закружилась.

Ну-ну.

До постели он, впрочем, добрался сам. Сел, вытянув ноги в высоких черных сапогах и оперевшись руками на самый край кровати, вновь прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Катрин осторожно сняла с него шляпу с париком — на плечи в синем мундире упали волнистые темные волосы, и пара мокрых от крови прядей прилипла к щеке, — плеснула водой из кувшина на белый хлопковый платок, и на нем мгновенно расплылось неровное красное пятно.

— Так не больно?

— Нет.

— Хорошо. Сиди смирно.

Он, впрочем, и не собирался двигаться — даже поворачивать голову, не то, что вскакивать на ноги и носиться по всему кораблю, — слишком сосредоточенный на собственных — медленных и размеренных — вдохах и выдохах.

— Царапина, — наконец резюмировала Катрин и плеснула на платок еще воды, чтобы стереть кровь с лица и шеи. Лежащий на краю постели белый шейный платок, кажется, был безнадежно испорчен. — Уже и кровь остановилась.

— У тебя руки дрожат, — неожиданно заметил Джеймс и поднял на нее глаза. 

— Есть причина, — согласилась Катрин суше, чем хотела. — Не каждый день у меня на глазах мужчин головой о фальшборт бьют. 

— Хороший был удар, — согласился Джеймс будто невпопад, и ей на мгновение захотелось украсить его голову еще одной такой «царапиной». Для симметрии. Глядишь, хоть чем-нибудь, да научит. — И выстрел тоже хороший.

Катрин качнула головой, молча выражая неодобрение в изгибе губ и на мгновение потемневших глазах, отложила платок и повернулась спиной.

— Помоги. А то вдруг ты сейчас уснешь, а мне потом придется кого-то из лейтенантов просить.

Шнуровка поддалась не сразу — у него руки уже не дрожали, но перед глазами, кажется, по-прежнему плыло, — и из-за спины донесся ехидный смешок.

— Пожалей несчастных. Я же в лучшем случае отправлю их драить весь корабль голыми руками.

— Бессердечный, — хмыкнула Катрин, не слишком бережно пристроила сброшенную амазонку на ближайшем стуле и услышала шорох за спиной. — Сапоги хоть сними. И мундир.

Ответа не последовало. Она бросила расшнурованный корсет поверх платья, алеющего в лучах проникающего в каюту солнца и спросила:

— Ты ему доверяешь?

— Кому?

— Своему кузену.

— Интересный вопрос.

Катрин остановилась на середине движения — едва успела снять со спинки стула скроенную на мужской манер рубашку — и нехотя призналась после короткого раздумья.

— Да, ты прав. Не мне говорить о доверии.

Натянула рубашку через голову, смахнула бросившуюся в глаза щепоть пороха с бриджей на правом колене и продолжила:

— Но он очень недоволен. А я совсем не хочу, чтобы по возвращении в Англию он начал рассказывать направо и налево о том, что ты связался с неподходящей женщиной. Неприятности будут у нас обоих. Слышишь? Джеймс?

Катрин обернулась через плечо, не дождавшись ответа, и увидела, что он лежит на боку, закрыв глаза и уткнувшись носом в подушку. На полу синим пятном выделялся сброшенный мундир. Вот и... поговорили.

Катрин качнула головой еще раз, подняла мундир, пристроив его на спинку всё того же стула, и присела на край кровати, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию. Затем протянула руку и осторожно заправила ему за ухо влажные волосы.

— Я тебя люблю, герой. Слышишь? Так что будь осторожен. И не только с пиратами.

Джеймс не ответил. За кормовым окном послышался шумный плеск, и стоящий на якоре корабль качнуло от удара накатившей на него волны.


End file.
